La Quête de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Au moment de vaincre l'ExRoi Rouge, Kyo découvre son alter ego biologique, une jeune femme psychopathe qui doit le combattre. S'ensuit alors la quête d'une pierre qui pourrait sauver les Mibu de la Maladie de la Mort.[couples prévus][pas fantasy]
1. Eveil

Okéééééé….Nous voici en route pour une nouvelle fanfic !Ma première sur SdK !Alors, au programme, humour, amour, perversités, démons, carnages, pouvoirs magiques chelous, foutage de gueule, saké, massacres, surnaturel, poignard magique, sœur déjantée et Toktok en super forme !

Titre :La Quête de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû

Auteuse :Daffy ze hinti/Elisabeth Watson (pour ceux qui connaissent)

Genre :Humour/Action/Aventure/Romance (le tout dans le désordre vu que je sais pas encore comment ça va s'orienter)

Spoils :chapitre 295 (tome 37 pas encore sorti en France, de moins, pas avant en ou deux ans mais opn peut quand même lire si on est au courant de deux-trois trucs minimes)

Note :Étant donné que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté sur je sais pas comment la mise en forme va rendre alors veuillez me pardonner si jamais ça bugue.

Note 2 :J'abertis ceux qui me connaissent un peu :J'ai déjà écris les chapitres 2 et 3 donc, attendez-vous à avoir rapidement la suite (à condition d'avoir des reviews, bien sûr)

Et, maintenant, LET ZE FIC BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !(pour reprendre l'expression de Yume Kuroi♥)

¤¤¤

Éveil

« -Kyo. Maintenant, tu es assez fort pour battre l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

-Kyoshiro !Abruti !Arrête de te la jouer !

-Haha…je suis désolé… »

Kyoshiro Mibu s'évanouit alors, épuisé par les combats que son corps avait subi. Kyo se releva et se tourna vers les portes du Palais de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Elles s'ouvrirent en grinçant, telle une invitation, et le samouraï pénétra à l'intérieur. Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke le suivirent tandis que Yukimura, Akira, Akari et Sakuya restaient aux côtés de Kyoshiro. L'intérieur du palais n'était guère différent des autres bâtiments Mibu :le sol était dallé, d'immenses colonnes soutenaient un plafond distant. Un grand escalier menait dans la salle du balcon d'où l'ex-Roi Rouge avait observé le combat Kyo vs Kyoshiro. D'ailleurs, il l'attendait en haut des marches, un sourire béat frôlant la débilité avancée scotché au visage à l'aide de lunettes bizarres.

« -Monte donc, enfant démon. Nous t'attendions.

-Toi…je vais te buter ! »

Kyo s'élança dans l'escalier et se retrouva vite au sommet, dans la salle du balcon. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait un katana sous la gorge dont le possesseur était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un rideau pourpre. Shihodo était là, également, mais évanouie contre un mur qu'elle avait de toute évidence percuté violemment. Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke arrivèrent alors à leur tour. Kyo s'approcha de l'Ex-Roi Rouge et tenta de le trancher. Mais celui-ci, rapide comme l'éclair, était passé dans son dos et le menaçait de son katana.

« -Ce n'est pas encore fini, Kyo. Il te reste encore quelqu'un à battre, dit-il alors, de sa voix doucement froide.

-Ton adversaire, c'est moi !tonna soudain une voix grave et sensuelle. »

L'ombre sortit du rideau, menaçant toujours Yuya de son katana. C'était une jeune femme, grande, la peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient négligemment attachés en une longue tresse plus ou moins bien faite. Elle portait un immense akama sombre et rien ne couvrait sa généreuse poitrine. Mais, ce qui frappa le plus Kyo fut ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi rouges que les siens et ce visage, pourtant inconnu, lui paraissait étrangement familier.

« -Je m'appelle Onime no Shinigami. Apparemment, j'ai été créée dans le seul but de te tuer. Donc… »

Elle retira son épée de la gorge de Yuya.

« -Toi, tu tentes quelque chose, t'es morte ! »

L'Ex-Roi Rouge prit alors sa place tandis que la guerrière s'approchait de Kyo.

« -T'es qui, toi ?Vire de là, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

-Dis donc, tu me sous-estime, on dirait !Je suis la dernière poupée de combat conçue par Sa Majesté l'Ex-Roi Rouge, et je vis dans l'unique but de te vaincre. »

Elle s'élança alors vers lui, l'épée levée, et enchaîna les coups à une vitesse avoisinant celle de Sasuke.

« -J'ai du mal à la voir bouger !s'écria ce dernier. Elle a l'air forte !

-En plus, elle a les yeux rouges et ne semble pas perturbée par le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une poupée de combat…elle a dû être très influencée durant son enfance, constata Tigre

-Mais, on ne peut rien faire, pour l'aider ?

-On ne doit pas intervenir dans un combat. C'est la règle, répondit Bontenmaru. Et je crois pas qu'on puisse tenter quoique ce soit pour Yuya. Elle est surveillée de près par l'Ex-Roi Rouge et il est au moins dix fois plus rapide que nous deux réunis.

-Donc, on ne peut que regarder, c'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris. »

Kyo n'en menait pas large avec cette nouvelle adversaire. Non seulement, elle parait tous ses coups comme si elle les devinait, mais en plus, elle n'avait aucun mal à le mettre en difficulté et à le blesser de temps à autre, du fait de sa grande vitesse de déplacement et d'action.

« -Majesté. Voulez-vous voir mon dernier coup ♥ ?dit-elle alors, d'un ton amusé.

-Oh !Tu as un nouveau coup ?répondit le concerné, enthousiaste.

-Oui, grâce aux pouvoirs télépathiques que vous m'avez récemment donnés !

-Vas-y !Montre-moi tes progrès ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle augmenta encore sa vitesse et, juste après un coup offensif de la part d'un Kyo plus que muet, elle profita d'une ouverture pour se glisser jusqu'à son visage.

« -J'ai gagné !♥ »

Et, contre toute attente, elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

« -Kyo !cria alors Yuya, un doute lui serrant le cœur. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Shinigami recula bien vite pour éviter le katana de son adversaire.

« -MIZUCHI !cria-t-il. »

Le sol fut ravagé par l'attaque et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs parut être percutée de plein fouet par l'attaque. Il y eut un immense nuage de fumée mais une main traversa la poussière.

« -Pas mal mais insuffisant. Moi, c'est l'Ex-Roi Rouge qui m'a enseigné. »

Elle eut alors un sourire énigmatique.

« -_Invasion_ ! »

Soudain, Kyo s'effondra au sol et demeura à genoux tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« -Magnifique !Vraiment magnifique !applaudit l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

-Salope !Q…que m'as-tu fait ?

-C'est un sort très spécial qui exige d'entrer en contact physique avec l'adversaire afin de trouver sa plus grande faiblesse. Ensuite, l'esprit est paralysé par cette faiblesse qui envahit tout le cerveau grâce à la formule magique _Invasion_ qui tire son nom du fait que des visions plus ou moins imaginaires envahissent l'âme de l'individu. »

Elle se tourna vers son maître.

« -Voilà. C'est fait. Je l'ai vaincu. Que dois-je en faire ?

-Hé bien !Il me semble que c'est évident, non ?Tue-le !

-Ok. »

Elle leva son katana.

« -Non !Kyo !cria Yuya. »

Elle se débattit mais son gardien la tenait trop fermement. Bontenmaru, Tigre et Sasuke hésitaient car ils craignaient également pour la vie de leur amie. Le sabre s'abaissa. Mais ne put continuer sa course.

« -Je n'y arrive pas, dit alors Shinigami. Il y a un problème. Tout mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Je ne peux pas le tuer. »

Sasuke eut alors un doute.

« -Tigre Rouge…tu te souviens ?Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de similaire…je ne pouvais pas tuer le Docteur Blanc car il était inscrit dans mes gènes que je ne pouvais pas tuer mon créateur.

-Si c'est ça, alors…Kyo serait le père de cette fille ? »

Shihodo choisit alors ce moment pour émerger. Avisant alors la situation, elle s'écria :

« -Ne le tues pas !C'est ton frère !

-Hein ?Son frère !s'exclamèrent les spectateurs.

-A…ni…ki ? »

Profitant du flottement, l'ex-taishiro se jeta sur Yuya et réussit à la retirer des griffes de l'Ex-Roi Rouge pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, à proximité des combattants toujours immobilisés par l'étrange nouvelle.

« -Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, alors, dit le maître des Mibu. »

Sa main se mit à briller et une immense flèche partit en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

« -Zut ! »

"CLING !"

Shinigami s'était interposée et avait levé le plat de son katana pour contrer l'attaque.

« -Vous ne les aurez pas ! »

Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui mais il évita d'une justesse feinte son coup de sabre.

« -Tu as beau être ma meilleure création, tu ne pourras jamais me battre.

-Nan, c'est sûr, mais mon but n'était pas de vous tuer. »

Elle brandit alors un étrange pendentif en forme de cercle doré incrusté de rubis.

« -En revanche, je garde ceci. »

Il parut vexé. Ruru, qui s'était tenue à l'écart pendant tout ce temps-là, s'approcha alors.

« -Ex…Ex-Roi Rouge… »

Il se tourna vers elle pour constater qu'elle était toute pâle et avait perdu son enthousiasme habituel.

« -J'ai…j'ai mal…j'ai mal…

-Tu as mal ?Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Je…je vais mourir…ai…aidez-moi !

-Ah !Mais non !C'est ta métamorphose qui se met en marche, voyons !Tu vas devenir super forte !

-Non, je…je veux pas…j'ai trop mal…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ils reculèrent tous d'un bon mètre tandis que la gamine se transformait rapidement devant leurs yeux, en un concert de cris déchirant et de peau qui s'arrache, pour laisser place à un monstre tout écaillé, avec des yeux rouges, ressemblant vaguement à un amphibien et poussant des hurlements sauvages.

« -Waaaah…déjà ?Je ne pensais pas qu'ils y arriveraient si tôt, dit alors l'Ex-Roi Rouge, l'air peu surpris par ce changement corporel. Hé bien !J'aurais préféré en finir plus rapidement mais on dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi à vous sauver la vie, du moins, pour quelques temps car, sitôt que j'aurai terminé, je reviendrai m'occuper de vous. Au revoir les gens ! »

Puis, il disparut dans une lumière blanche.

« -Il nous aura fait chier jusqu'au bout, c'ui-là, s'exclama Shinigami, visiblement énervée.

-BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Hein ? »

Le monstre était toujours là et s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus.

« -Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle prit un énorme vase en bronze de la taille et de la forme d'une massue et l'écrasa sur la tête de la créature dont la tête fut totalement

explosée sur le coup, en une joyeuse explosion de sang et de cervelle qui décora harmonieusement le sol et les rideaux environnants.♥

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le corps mutant se vidait de son sang. Un bref sursaut de la part de Kyo indiqua à Shinigami qu'il fallait ptet libérer ce pauvre gars.

« -Désolée, je suis un peu distraite…d'habitude, je fais pas de quartier…

-... »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Shihodo soupira. Elle aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement. Soudain, Yuya eut comme une illumination et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les autres la suivirent jusque dehors où Akari tentait de maintenir Kyoshiro en vie…en vain.

« -Je n'arrive pas à le retenir !s'écria-t-elle, à bout de forces, tandis que le corps du Mibu se décomposait lentement en de fines particules lumineuses.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit alors une voix confiante. »

Shinigami sourit, leva son katana et s'entailla les veines. Chacun fut alors aspergé du liquide écarlate de la jeune femme, il y eut une grande lumière et…

« -Hey !Le corps de Kyoshiro Mibu s'est arrêté de se dissoudre !constata Sasuke.

-Nos blessures sont également guéries, fit remarquer Bontenmaru. »

Shinigami attacha un morceau de tissu autour de son entaille, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« -Huhu…vous êtes tous en pleine forme, à présent !

-Hein ?Qui es-tu ?demanda Yukimura. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la poitrine dénudée de la nouvelle arrivante et bientôt, tous les mâles ici présents l'imitèrent. Afin de les emmerder un max, la jeune femme croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, un air plus que sadique scotché au visage.

« -Je suis Onime no Shinigami. J'ai été créée à l'origine par l'Ex-Roi Rouge en personne afin de tuer Kyo aux yeux de démon. J'ai appris des techniques différentes ainsi que certaines connues de mon maître. Mais, apparemment, il semblerait qu'il m'ait menti…d'après Shihodo. »

Re-silence gêné. Des gémissements se firent alors entendre et Kyoshiro émergea des pommes.

« -Hu ?Que s'est-il passé ?fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. »

Il regarda alternativement tout le monde et Tigre se jeta sur lui en un hurlement de joie, en compagnie d'une Yuya plus qu'heureuse. Kyo s'approcha à son tour, silencieux puis, lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

« -Pour les autres ?Ou pour me rivaliser ?Pourquoi donc, enfoiré ?Tu n'as pas du tout changé en quatre ans…toujours élever les gens pour être le meilleur…c'est ce que t'as requête finale devrait être…si tu veux être le meilleur, alors tu dois me combattre !

-...te combattre… »

Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

« -Je voulais battre l'Ex-Roi Rouge, protéger Yuya et sauver tout le monde…je voulais protéger Sakuya mais j'ai échoué…Je ne suis bon à rien !Comment suis-je censé te battre ? »

Yukimura parut surpris.

« -Alors, quels sont tes sentiments pour cette femme ?demanda Kyo. Je ne veux pas combattre un homme qui n'est même pas capable de protéger une femme !Avec qui penses-tu qu'elle ait voulu être, tout du long ? »

Kyoshiro regarda alternativement Kyo et Sakuya. Celle-ci répondit à ses yeux.

« -Mais…et si la maladie revient ?

-Tant de saisons ont passé depuis lors…les cerisiers ont fleuri tellement de fois…et j'ai eu beaucoup à penser…tristesse…regret…désir…mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre…le sentiment que…toi et moi serions à nouveau ensemble… »

Elle le regarda en souriant.

« -Sakuya…pourras-tu…jamais me pardonner ?Pour ce que j'ai fait… ?Peux-tu…trouver la gentillesse en toi… ?Mes mains sont couvertes de sang…et ma maladie peut revenir… »

La chamane prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« -Puis-je…te suivre dans ta voie ?Ensemble ? »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les pensées de Kyoshiro déferlaient en un long flot de paroles et de réflexions…Sakuya était toujours aussi gentille…elle ne changerait jamais…il devait penser à ses réels sentiments…Le souvenir de leur première rencontre effaça les derniers doutes…

« -...oui ! »

Et il serra sa main dans la sienne.

Chacun observait la scène avec attendrissement…Bontenmaru souriait d'un air confiant…Akira paraissait soulagé…Tigre arborait un sourire pervers…Akari avait les yeux larmoyants et…

"SHNIIIRFFFFL !"

« -Désolée !s'excusa Shinigami, un mouchoir en mains prêt à l'emploi. »

Tout le monde parut soulagé.

« -Au fait, fit remarquer Yukimura, pensif depuis un moment, on sait pas vraiment qui a gagné le combat !

-Tiens, c'est vrai, ça !continua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. A partir du moment où vous avez changé de corps, on ne peut pas savoir qui a gagné !

-Mais comment Kyo aurait-il fait ça ?

-Hein ?Fait quoi ?

-R…récupérer son corps et gagner le combat…

-Il a raison, Kyo !rajouta Tigre Rouge. Kyoshiro était en toi et a tout vu de ce qu'il se passait…je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment besoin de combattre…

-Il a tout vu ?fit Kyo, visiblement prêt à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

-Ce…c'est vrai !Je pouvais toujours ressentir l'état mental de Kyo et la croissance de ses capacités, donc, je savais quand venir le sauver…

-Quoi ? »

Il lui sauta dessus afin de l'étriper en criant :

« -LES GENS NE CHANGENT JAMAIS !

-Il a tout vu…constata amèrement Akira.

-Il en pense quoi ?se demanda inutilement Sasuke. »

Cependant, une réflexion d'Akari l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son acte.

« -Exactement…a-t-il vu que Sasuke dormait avec un ours en peluche ?Ou que Tigre a une calvitie ?Ou encore que Bon lit secrètement des shôjos ?Ou que Akira est toujours censuré ?Il doit tout connaître de leurs secrets… »

Ce à quoi les quatre concernés répondirent, l'air réfléchi :

« -C'est salaud ! »

Et puis ensuite, tandis que Shinigami s'empêchait tant bien qua mal de ne pas s'écrouler à terre de rire, que les autres se concentraient de toutes leurs forces et que Yukimura était impressionné par le secret d'Akira :

« -COMMENT PEUX-TU REVELER TOUT ÇA, TOKISHIRO ?

-Kyoshiro !Je t'envie teeeeeeeellement !Tu dois tout connaître des secrets de Kyo également…fit Akari, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !cria le concerné à l'autre concerné.

-Je…je n'y peut rien, vraiment !M…mais toutes ces choses que Kyo a…il…il a utilisé mon corps pour faire toutes sortes de choses cochonnes à Yuya ! »

Silence.

« -Quoi ?

-...mais pendant que l'âme de Kyo était dans le corps de Kyoshiro…Kyo aurait été capable de voir tout ce que Kyoshiro faisait… »

S'ensuivit un long moment de réflexion intense durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes imaginaient des choses plus ou moins catholiques…surtout moins…Ce de quoi Kyoshiro tenta de se défendre en rougissant, avisant les mines plus que choquées ou ravies, cela dépendant du fantasme de l'individu :

« -Oh non…je n'ai jamais…je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme çaaaaaa… »

Yuya tenta elle aussi de se défendre et s'éloigna du groupe de quelques pas, évitant ainsi qu'il ne la déshabille trop du regard.

« -…qu'est-ce que… !Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça !Ce n'est jamais arrivé ! »

Kyo se tourna alors vers elle, l'air sadique :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas…maintenant que je suis revenu dans mon vrai corps, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme ! »

Un ange passa…et une immense tempête envoya l'homme en question sur les roses.

« -FERME-LA, ABRUTI !Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !Idiot !Pervers ! »

Shinigami regarda à son tour l'homme en question, mais avec de grands yeux.

« -Quoi !

-C'est ce que j'appelle…UNE DECLARATION ! »

Elle pointa un long doigt vers lui.

« -Huhu…une autre faiblesse… »

Il leva alors son sabre.

« -KYAA !Les vrais yeux rouges ! »

Elle se calma aussitôt dans un toussotement feint.

« -Bon, euh, pas que je m'ennuie mais euh…il me faudrait ptet un petit haut passque là, j'ai un ch'tit peu les poils au garde à vous, là ! »

Puis, elle se précipita dans le palais de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Kyoshiro s'approcha alors d'une Yuya boudeuse et plus que choquée par les paroles des deux autres.

« -Tu sais, Yuya, Kyo dit et fait des choses perverses et il te taquine en t'appelant ''Planche à Pain'' mais…en fait…tout à l'heure, celui qui a crié ton nom, c'était Kyo, pas moi… »

La jeune fille parut perturbée.

« -Quel genre d'homme taquinerait une femme comme ça ?Kyo a l'esprit d'un gamin de trois ans, dans ce corps ! »

C'est alors qu'il eut la malchance de croiser le regard dudit samouraï. S'ensuivit ensuite une tentative d'assassinat assez mouvementée durant laquelle Kyo, retenu par Tigre Rouge et Akari, tentait de couper en deux un Kyoshiro apeuré, se servant de Yukimura comme bouclier. Sakuya se mit à rire.

« -Ils sont toujours comme ça ?lui demanda Bontenmaru.

-Oui. Je suis contente. Ils sont redevenus comme avant ! »

Shinigami reparut à ce moment-là, toujours la poitrine à l'air mais tenant un vêtement dans sa main droite et le pendentif dans la gauche.

« -Dites !Faudrait ptet s'occuper des autres, nan ?

-Tiens !C'est vrai, ça !constata Kyoshiro, rassuré qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour détourner l'attention générale et, plus particulièrement, celle du grand dur, là, avec les yeux rouges.

-C'est que…ils vont pas se réveiller tous seuls ! »

Ils rejoignirent donc les statues humaines improvisées qui n'avaient pas bougé, par définition.

« -Kyoshiro, tu sais faire ça, hein ?Rassure-moi !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?

-Bah…je les connais pas mais…ils ont l'air tripant…surtout qu'y en a qui sont pas mal…

-Si les corps et les âmes ne sont pas scellés, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Il prit le pendentif que lui montrait la jeune femme et s'approcha des êtres figés. Tenant l'objet dans la main gauche, il tendit sa main droite en avant et parut se concentrer un instant. Sa paume se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche. Cinq sphères lumineuses en sortirent et chacune d'entre elles vint rejoindre son propre corps. Les statues se mirent alors à frémir…un puis plusieurs doigts bougèrent…les pupilles retrouvèrent un semblant de vie…enfin, les muscles se tendirent et se détendirent, les paupières clignèrent tandis que les connexions neuronales s'établissaient petit à petit.

Enfin, Shinrei, retrouvant une voix à peu près correcte, ne put trouver autre chose à dire que :

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tous s'installèrent alors, afin d'être plus à l'aise pour raconter les derniers événements. Ils en arrivèrent alors à la dernière révélation imprévisible.

« -Donc, Kyo aux yeux de démon a une sœur jumelle, conclut Yuan.

-Onime no Shinigami…le Dieu de la Mort aux yeux de Démon…murmura Luciole, la tête dans les nuages.

-Et c'est une vraie Mibu, en fin de compte, di Julian en grattant sa guitare.

-Et elle est pas pudique !remarqua Shinrei, quelque peu déconcentré.

-KOA !T'as quelque chose contre les filles torse poil ? »

Ce à quoi Yukimura répondit par un clin d'œil avant de répliquer, tout en se rapprochant du maître de l'eau :

« -Bien au contraire !Il les adore !♥ »

Le regard soudain dubitatif de son interlocutrice lui indiqua qu'il s'était lamentablement chié dans sa technique de rapprochement.

« -C'est qu'il tenterait pas de me draguer, l'aut' vieux !s'exclama-t-elle. Dans ce cas-là… »

Et elle enfila le vêtement, sans d'autre forme de procès. C'était un haut très court, un peu comme celui de Shihodo quand elle était encore taishiro, avec de longues manches, ce qui révélait quand même la forme de sa poitrine étant donné qu'il était plutôt moulant.

« -Surtout que là, ça devenait vraiment une atteinte à la pudeur, dit Yuya.

-Tu peux parler, toi, espèce d'exhib' !répondit ladite atteinte à la pudeur.

-C'est pas moi qui me promène le poitrine à l'air !

-Moi, au moins, j'ai pas peur de tout montrer !Je suis pas suggestive, ce qui est pire qu'atteindre à la pudeur !

-GRRRRRRRR !

-Puisque c'est comme ça, et bah, je boude, na ! »

Comme pour allier le geste à la parole, elle sortit une longue pipe de sa manche par un quelconque miracle digne de la meilleure des bibles, et commença à fumer, calée contre un mur à moitié détruit. _C'est vraiment sa sœur ?_se demanda alors Sasuke, blasé.

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient abordé le sujet principal de leur première préoccupation.

« -Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ?demanda Luciole. L'Ex-Roi Rouge s'est tiré et on sait pas où il est allé.

-Vous voulez encore le tuer ?se scandalisa Shinrei. Enfin…même si il a changé…c'est quand même un des derniers vrais Mibu…on peut pas le tuer… »

Shinigami se tourna vers lui.

« -Aurais-tu peur, Shinrei ?

-Pas du tout !Mais…

-Tu dois être paumé, avec les derniers événements passés…mais sache une chose :les Mibu n'ont jamais été, ne sont pas et ne seront jamais des dieux. D'abord, parce que les dieux ne descendent jamais sur Terre, ils sont trop orgueilleux. Et également, à cause de leurs origines.

-Leurs origines ?

-Les Mibu étaient, en fait, des démons croisés avec des humains.

-QUOI !

-Bah ouais…c'étaient des démons qui en avaient marre des enfers pis alors ils ont trouvé des humains qui en avaient marre de leur vie misérable. Y en a plein qui sont tombés amoureux et ça a donné les Mibu. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu les yeux rouges. Grâce aux pouvoirs des démons, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient :argent, beauté, pouvoir, puissance, immortalité…puis, tout cela réunis, ces idiots ont commencé à s'ennuyer alors ils se sont tapés dessus. Ce fut un immense massacre. Les deniers Mibu, ceux qui avaient survécu ont décidé de créer les poupées de combat afin de ne pas s'entretuer mais, au fil du temps, la vérité s'est effacé et les poupées sont devenus des Mibu. Mais ça, je pense, que vous étiez déjà, du moins en partie, au courant. Que vous reste-t-il, me direz-vous, alors que vous n'avez été créés que pour vous battre entre vous ?Bah, c'est simple. Soyez vous-mêmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vous avez un cœur qui bat, nan ?

-Oui.

-Du sang coule dans vos veines ?

-Oui.

-Vous respirez ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez des sentiments ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez tomber amoureux et faire l'amour ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-En bref, vous avez une âme ?

-Bah oui !

-Alors, vous êtes des êtres vivants et, plus précisément, des créatures intelligentes, je pense qu'on peut même vous qualifier d'humain, selon moi.

-Et alors ?

-Ça règle tout. Vous pouvez vivre comme bon vous semble, ne dépendre de personne, avoir vos propres règles, vivre, avoir des sentiments, recréer le clan Mibu si ça vous chante…bref, vous êtes libres de votre destin ! »

Chacun parut prendre en considération ces paroles.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Sakuya ?T'as l'air inquiète ! »

En effet, la jeune femme semblait terrifiée. Elle regardait le ciel avec de grands yeux, la main masquant le soleil.

« -Il…il y a…un problème…dit-elle alors, et sa voix était à peine audible.

-Raconte.

-La géante Rouge est de retour et j'en vois d'autres à ses côtés…des milliers d'autres…

-C'est qui, la Géante Rouge ?

-Le roi des démons parmi les démons…il va ressusciter…encore plus fort qu'avant car il possède une force démoniaque encore plus puissante que les dernières fois…

-Oda Nobunaga ?fit Kyo, les yeux brillants. »

Shinigami se mit également à sourire de façon sadique.

« -C'est…l'Apocalypse ! »

Silence.

« -Et bah je crois qu'on va bien se marrer !annonça la jeune femme aux yeux rouges. »

¤¤¤

Valà, tou bi continuède, avec mon accent franglais…un chtit comm' pour la route, please ?é.è


	2. Repos

Oayo !Chapitre 2 uplaoded !Et vive l'anglais !

RaR :

Lady Killer :Valà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise encore !Merci pour l'autorisation !Et oui, y aura des couples. Il y en a au moins un qui est officiel, pour le moment (vive le chapitre 295) pis, il y en deux autres qui seront plus qu'évidents par la suite (surtout pour un) et enfin, le dernier n'est pas prévisible…et il y en a un qui est en projet mais c'est pas sûr que je l'y mette. Il est vrai que Shinigami parle bien plus que son frère mais il faut songer à toutes les possibilités !Je n'écris pas forcément tout ce que disent les persos !De plus, Kyo parle pas forcément beaucoup, ça dépend des tomes. Enfin, il lui faut du temps pour imprimer le fait qu'il a une sœur. Shinigami étant complètement insouciante, c'est plus facile pour elle de ne rien montrer mais, dans le fond, ça la travaille aussi, 'faut pas croire !nan, en fait, c'est surtout passque j'ai du mal à le faire agir qu'il parle peu…¬¬désolée !

Bon, je crois que c'est tout…

Tokito :T'étais vraiment obligée de me mettre aussi minable ?

Ah !Désolée !C'est pour les besoins humoristiques !Ya beaucoup de blagues minables, dans cette fic (de prévues, surtout…)

Toktok :Oui mais quand même !

Yuya :En plus, elle joue les hormones…c'est dangereux, ça…

Huhuhu…je me demande toujours si je fais un final ?

Persos :¤comprenant où l'auteuse veut en venir¤Gloups !

¤¤¤

Repos

« -Quoi ?L'Apocalypse ? »

Shinigami se leva pour aller voir Sakuya.

« -C'est une invasion démoniaque, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je suppose que Nobunaga veut le pouvoir. Mais étant donné que les Mibu ne sont plus ses alliés, il a ressuscité en tant que démon et compte prendre le pouvoir comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi l'Ex-Roi Rouge est-il parti ?demanda Sasuke.

-Je suppose qu'il a voulu le rejoindre pour le ressusciter comme il faut et lui donner la puissance. Ruru devait sûrement servir de signal.

-Ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale :qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?dit Bontenmaru.

-Je dois continuer les recherches d'Hishigi, répondit soudain Akari. La maladie de la Mort peut revenir à tout instant.

-C'est vrai, ça, ajouta Kyoshiro. Et il faut également rompre le lien qui existe entre Yuya, Sakuya et l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

-Ce qui fait un paquet de choses à faire, acheva Shinigami. Mais je crois avoir la solution. »

Tous parurent alors attentif à ses paroles.

« -Il existe une pierre magique qui permettrait de soigner n'importe quelle maladie. Seulement, elle est dangereuse si on ne sait pas le contrôler et l'employer comme il faut, ce qui fait qu'elle est gardée dans le temple d'Inzan, à quelques kilomètres au nord d'Edo, c'est l'Harmonite de Kyûjyû. De plus, il s'y trouve également un couteau sacré qui peut couper tout ce qui existe, même les liens entre les personnes. Son gardien est reconnaissable à sa main gauche, à laquelle il manque le petit doigt. Ceci pourrait permettre de couper ces liens. Enfin, les démons ne sont généralement pas fais pour l'art du combat. Ce sont plus des bouchers créés pour les invasions. Par contre, ils sont très nombreux.

-Mais…comment sais-tu tout ça ?lui demanda Shinrei, curieux de comprendre pourquoi cette femme vulgaire et totalement gamine savait plus de choses que lui.

-La bibliothèque de l'Ex-Roi Rouge est très bien fournie en matière de démonologie et sorcellerie. Rien à voir avec la pseudo encyclopédie des taishiros.♥

-T'es dure, quand même !lui dit Julian.

-T'inquiète !C'est juste avec les prétentieux que je suis comme ça ! »

Ledit prétentieux se retint alors d'envoyer un tsunami dans la face de cette espèce de kappa pervers qui savait même pas se coiffer.

« -Donc, voici ce qu'on devrait faire :partir pour Edo où on retrouvera cette enflure d'Ex-Roi Rouge pour lui exploser sa face et, en même temps, aller au temple d'Inzan pour couper les liens et choper l'Harmonite de Kyûjyû afin de sauver les Mibu. Et, au passage, on rétame la gueule à l'autre abruti, là, qui se prend pour un démon…

-Ça va être dangereux !s'exclama Yuya.

-Pas plus que ce que vous avez affronté ici !Ah !Oui !Il faut prendre en compte le fait que les filles risquent d'être violées et les mecs séduits…remarque, si on tombe sur un incube homosexuel, ça va donner…et si y a des succubes bi, ça va être pire…

-En gros, ça va orgiaquer grave…conclut Luciole avec son calme impassible habituel.

-T'as tout compris !♥ Sakuya, on a combien de temps avant l'invasion ?

-Environ dix ou douze jours.

-Donc, très peu. Nous devrions donc nous préparer maintenant et partir dans quelques heures, le temps de vous reposer après les durs combats que vous avez endurés… »

Elle se dirigea alors vers Yuya et Tokito et les prit par les bras.

« -Venez les filles !J'ai deux-trois trucs qui pourraient vous intéresser !♥ »

Lesquelles filles la suivirent sans trop broncher, étonnées du soudain enthousiasme de Shinigami. Sakuya les rejoignit également, tandis qu'Akari finissait de soigner les égratignures de tout le monde.

« -Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?demanda Yuya, inquiète de se retrouver dans le palais de l'Ex-Roi Rouge en compagnie d'une sadique aussi chieuse qu'Akira et d'une psychopathe vulgaire, en plus, la sœur jumelle d'un pervers qui n'arrête pas de lui faire des avances plus ou moins explicites.

-Surprise ! »

Après avoir parcouru un labyrinthe de couloirs que même Dédale en serait jaloux, elles arrivèrent finalement dans une sorte de salle de combat.

« -Bienvenue dans le Dojo du Lotus !s'exclama alors leur guide. »

Elle attira les jeunes filles à un placard où se trouvait une immense garde-robe.

« -C'est pour ton kimono !Il faudrait remplacer celui-là sinon, tu vas avoir à dos tous les démons du coin !

-Ils pensent qu'à ça ou quoi ?s'exclama Tokito, l'air ennuyé.

-Bien sûr !Tout ce qui se rapporte à faire du mal ou à avoir du plaisir personnel les ravit !Donc, il faut éviter de trop montrer ses avantages physiques, surtout quand on ne sait pas trop se défendre !

-Mais je SAIS me défendre !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater !

-Il est vrai que Kyo aux yeux de démon n'a pas très bien fait son boulot, fit remarquer la taishiro, se prenant au jeu de Shinigami, un air suffisant scotché au visage.

-Mais…

-Il a fait des progrès, quand même !continua Sakuya en riant.

-Un peu comme Kyoshiro…vous êtes leur force, à présent…vous croyez en eux malgré leurs erreurs…ça les fait évoluer, termina la jeune femme aux yeux rouges. »

Elle se tourna alors vers ses vêtements, choisit un kimono rouge sang avec des motifs de fleurs blanches.

« -Je pense que ça devrait aller.

-C'est rouge sang…ça va pas les énerver ?s'inquiéta Tokito.

-Les démons sont pas des taureaux !Quoique, d'un point de vue sexuel, les incubes sont pas loin, quand même…

-Question :toi aussi, tu penses qu'à ça ?

-Je t'explique :j'ai vécu enfermée dans la tour de l'Ex-Roi Rouge pendant très longtemps, presque toute ma vie, afin que j'apprenne toutes les techniques afin de vaincre Kyo au cas où Kyoshiro ne le vaincrait pas. En attendant mon heure, j'ai eu le temps de m'instruire et j'ai appris pas mal de chose et l'activité qui m'a le plus attirée à part le combat est l'Amour. Étant donné que je n'y ai pas vraiment encore accédé, je peux te dire que le manque se fait cruellement ressentir, par moment. En fait, si il n'y avait pas les combats, je deviendrais plus folle que je ne suis. Aussi, il me tarde d'affronter toutes ces hordes de démons assoiffés de sang !En attendant, Toktok ♥, je vais te montrer un truc que tu vas adorer !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Bien sûr, Toktok !♥

-Grrrrrr ! »

La taishiro se retint de frapper la psychopathe aux yeux rouges. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit dans la pièce annexe au dojo transforma sa colère en vénération divine. En effet, c'était une vaste pièce où étaient soigneusement rangées des dizaines d'armes en tout genre, avec grande majorité de sabres.

« -Aloooooooors…voyons voiiiiiiiir……fit Shinigami en passant devant les diverses étagères. Ah !Les voilà ! »

Elle désigna deux sabres jumeaux.

« -Il me semble que tu te débrouilles bien avec deux sabres. En plus, ce connard de Chinmei t'a chipé les Muramasa. Donc, t'as droit à ces deux-là, fabriqués main par des vrais Mibu donc c'est pas de la gnognotte !Vas-y !Essaie-les ! »

La jeune fille hésita puis prit un des katana en main. Elle sortit la lame de son fourreau et une sorte d'énergie se dispersa dans la pièce, si bien que Yuya et Sakuya en eurent le souffle coupé.

« -On dirait bien qu'il t'apprécie. Si tu remarques bien, tu verras que celui-ci a un pommeau bleuté et l'autre un rouge sang. Ceci indique leur personnalité :le bleu, Bether, est défensif tandis que Nefer, le rouge, est offensif.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En gros, Bether dirait ''Paix à ton âme !'' tandis que Nefer dirait ''Malédiction sur tes ennemis !''

-Je vois…c'est très intéressant ! »

Elle afficha un sourire sadique.

« -Huhu…tu penses à ta revanche sur Akira ?

-Voui…j'en salive d'avance…

-Tu sais, j'ai lu un truc, y a quelques temps, sur le sentiment de combat et j'avoue que je suis un peu d'accord…

-Explique-toi !

-En gros, l'auteur disait que faire un combat d'une violence extrême équivalait, au niveau des hormones, à faire l'amour…

-Et… ?

-Donc, on pourrait dire que tu as fait l'amour avec Akira et que t'as envie de recommencer !

-QUOI ! »

Dehors, chacun était occupé à diverses occupations. Le soudain grand bruit qui se fit entendre à ce moment-là les figèrent tous durant quelques secondes puis, avisant les cris d'une Tokito hors d'elle, ils comprirent que cela ne devait pas être très grave donc ils reprirent tous leurs activités.

« -Aïe…'faut pas vexer Toktok quand elle a un faible, murmura Shinigami, à moitié encastrée dans le mur du dojo. »

Yuya tentait de l'en décrocher tandis que Sakuya essayait tant bien que mal de calmer une Tokito rouge et plus que choquée.

« -J'vais la tuer !J'vais la tuer !disait cette dernière, complètement paniquée et au bord de la crise psychotique.

-Chut !Calme !Ça va aller !Elle est partie, la méchante fille !

-C'est vrai ?Wah !Je sui contente ! »

Et, contre toute attente, elle serra la chamane dans ses bras. _Aucune crédibilité !_songea la chasseuse de prime, blasée.

« -C'est ce que j'appelle la danse des hormones et…

-BON, TOUA, T'ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ET TU CESSES DE TRAUMATISER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC TES SOUS-ENTENDUS POURRIS !explosa la blonde. »

Ce qui fit que Shinigami se retrouva sur les roses.

« -Désolée !C'est plus fort que moi, dit-elle. »

Puis, elle se releva et entraîna Yuya dans la salle d'armes où Tokito, ayant pris possession de Bether et Nefer, admirait le travail de ses ancêtres. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges se dirigea vers une petite commode, au fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du dessus et en sortit une boîte en bois.

« -Voici un modèle inventé il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il a un chargeur en barillet qui peut contenir six balles. Je pense qu'il serait plus efficace que ton pistolet. De plus, les balles ordinaires ne peuvent tuer un démon. Il faut qu'elles soient en argent pour qu'elles aient le moindre effet. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y en a toute une cargaison, ici. »

La chasseuse de prime observa sa nouvelle arme sous toutes les coutures (imaginez un Smith&Wesson très très rudimentaire). Elle ouvrit alors le barillet et y glissa les six balles argentées contenues dans la boîte. Elle visa alors une bougie tenue sur un bougeoir contre le mur et tira. La flamme qui s'y trouvait disparut d'un coup, tandis que la mèche coupée retrouvait le plancher des vaches.

« -Pas mal du tout !

-En plus, il n'y a même pas besoin d'allumer une mèche pour que ça pète !

-Ok !Je prends ! »

Shinigami se tourna alors vers Sakuya.

« -A ton tour, maintenant !

-Mais je ne veux pas me battre !

-C'est juste pour te défendre !Je sais que Kyoshiro te protègera coûte que coûte mais si on rencontre des caméléons, il faudra que tu saches à qui tu as à faire ! »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un coin de la salle, où trônaient différents sabres de taille très différentes. Elle prit l'un des plus petits.

« -Voilà. Celui-ci serait parfait pour toi.

-Je ne sais même pas m'en servir !

-Ne t'en fais pas !Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir s'en servir pour pouvoir l'utiliser. En effet, il est capable de prendre possession du corps de son possesseur afin de le défendre contre tout danger. Mais il n'exécute son pouvoir que si on le sort de son fourreau. De plus, il n'est pas du tout agressif. Une fois son travail accompli, il retourne dans son fourreau et rend à l'âme le contrôle de son corps. »

Puis, elle le lui tendit et la jeune femme accepta, à contrecœur.

« -Ma chère Tokito, je te propose un petit combat amical afin de tester ta solidité et ton aptitude à utiliser ces sabres. »

La taishiro sourit.

« -Ma chère Shinigami, rien ne ma ferait plus plaisir mais tu risques de te retrouver par terre ! »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se rendit sur les tatamis du dojo. La jeune fille la rejoignit tandis que Yuya paniquait.

« -Mais c'est pas possible !

-Mais si !

-Mais vous allez pas vous battre !

-Mais si !

-Mais vous pensez qu'à ça ?

-Mais si !Oups !Pardon !Évidemment ! »

Pendant que la chasseuse de prime pétait son câble et que Sakuya tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, les deux combattantes se firent face. Tokito sortit ses deux sabres. Chacun s'illumina alors légèrement de leur couleur. Puis, son aura changea imperceptiblement tandis que les deux personnalités de ses armes se révélaient à son esprit. Il lui sembla que sa puissance avait légèrement augmenté, ce qui lui donna confiance. Shinigami l'observait en silence, le sabre encore dans son fourreau.

« -Fais attention !Si tu ne maîtrise pas ces deux personnalités, ton âme va se consumer et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en formaliser :son visage était devenu impassible. Par contre, Yuya se mit réellement en colère.

« -TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT, NON ?explosa-t-elle.

-Il fallait que je lui file des armes dignes de ce nom et je suis certaine qu'elle arrivera à les contrôler. De plus, ce genre d'épreuve fortifie l'esprit et l'aidera à mieux se défendre des pièges démoniaques. Toi, tu as un esprit fort et Sakuya est protégée par Kyoshiro. Par contre, Tokito, bien que loin d'être faible, n'est pas suffisamment protégée contre ce genre d'agression. De plus, ses récentes épreuves l'ont affaiblie psychologiquement. Il faut qu'elle se renforce pour pouvoir nous accompagner. »

En effet, dans l'esprit de Tokito, les choses n'étaient pas simples. D'abord, lorsqu'elle avait sorti les deux sabres en même temps, tout était devenu blanc. Ensuite, deux lumières opposées s'étaient présentées à elles.

« -Dis donc, gamine, tu te prendrais pas pour plus forte que tu n'es ?l'agressa la rouge.

-Calme, Nefer. Il me semble qu'elle a un potentiel, répondit la bleue.

-Le précédent aussi avait un certain potentiel. Et il est mort d'y avoir eu trop confiance !J'en ai assez qu'on nous impose des minables !Cette fois, j'exige une mise à l'épreuve !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Nefer se tut mais il sembla à Tokito, alors pétrifiée par les apparitions, que sa lumière devint plus intense, comme un sourire énigmatique.

Shinigami attendait toujours, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine opulente, observant le visage impassible de Tokito, tandis que Yuya et Sakuya tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, la jeune fille s'élança vers la jeune femme, levant Nefer. Elle l'évita au dernier moment et le sabre rencontra le sol en un choc titanesque. Shinigami sortit alors le sien de son fourreau et bloqua une deuxième attaque, plus ou moins forte que la précédente, ce qui produisit des étincelles qui étonnèrent Yuya.

« -D'après ce que j'ai compris, le sabre au pommeau rouge est très offensif, expliqua Sakuya. Si ça se trouve, ça se traduit aussi par de la chaleur, ce qui fait que la lame est déjà chaude quand commence le combat.

-Mais pourquoi Tokito est-elle aussi indifférente ?On ne dirait plus la même personne !

-Tout à l'heure aussi elle semblait inerte. Je suis certaine qu'il se passe quelque chose dans son âme en rapport avec les sabres. Si le mien peut prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, alors les siens en sont également capables.

-Cette fille est complètement tarée !

-Elle cherche juste à nous aider…à sa façon…

-Drôles de manières !

-Elle ressemble un peu à Kyo, de ce côté-là…aider les autres maladroitement…

-Tu crois qu'ils sont réellement frère et sœur ?

-Pourquoi Shihodo aurait menti ?

-... »

Pendant ce temps, Shinigami et Tokito continuaient à se battre. La jeune fille était toujours impassible mais après toutes les offensives qu'elle avait lancé, elle était restée sur la défensive tandis que la jeune femme l'attaquait, augmentant sa vitesse au fur et à mesure.

« -Elle a changé de style, là, non ?On dirait un test, finit par dire Yuya après un moment de pause.

-Peut-être que c'est Tokito qui est testée… »

Soudain, la taishiro attaqua violemment, faisant reculer son adversaire qui riposta tout aussi brutalement. Cette offensive fut bloquée et toutes deux enchaînèrent plusieurs techniques.

« -Dites, c'est pas bientôt fini, votre petit jeu ?demanda alors Shinigami. Je crois que vous avez vos preuves, là ! »

Elle s'arrêta alors, permettant ainsi à Tokito de redevenir amorphe.

« -Elle a pas tort, la femme vulgaire !dit Bether. Tu crois pas qu'il y en a assez ?

-Il manque quelque chose à cette fille. Un truc bien épicé, là, qui surgit facilement à cet âge-là…

-Je pense qu'elle va avoir de nouvelles épreuves. On avisera à ce moment-là…Pour le moment, soyons ses complices. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amusé !

-Bonne idée ! »

Elles libérèrent alors l'esprit de Tokito et elle put reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Shinigami s'approcha d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu frémit.

« -Hey…ça va, gamine ?

-JE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE ! »

¤SBAOOOM !¤

« -Aïe…'faut pas vexer Toktok quand elle vient de se faire posséder…

-M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! »

¤Re-SBAOOOM !¤

« -Re-Aïe… »

Yuya s'approcha tandis que Sakuya s'occupait de Tokito alors très à fleur de peau.

« -Ça va, Shinigami ?

-J'expérimentait la solidité des murs mais, apparemment, c'est pas trop ça, répondit l'interpellée en constatant la forme imprimée dans ledit mur. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tokito qui commençait à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale.

« -Ça va pas de me faire des coups comme ça ?vociféra cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je voulais être sûre que tu saches les contrôler. Au moins, tu seras encore plus puissante quand tu sauras te maîtriser. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu à revoir étant donné ton jeune âge…mais, en attendant, je vous propose, les filles, de rejoindre les autres, afin de fêter tout ça avec une bonne bouteille de saké ! »

Tokito sourit alors à cette idée ainsi que Sakuya, qui n'avait pas vu Kyoshiro bourré depuis un moment, ce qui lui manquait un peu étant donné le comique de la situation, tandis que Yuya soupirait à la vue du, je cite, ''retour des pochtrons suicidaires et complètement givrés''.

Dehors, il s'était mis à pleuvoir alors tout le monde avait élu domicile dans le grand hall du palais de l'Ex-Roi Rouge où ils avaient fait un feu. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, certains ayant décidé de piquer un roupillon après la rude journée qu'ils avaient subi. Soudain, un horrible cri terrifiant retentit en haut des escaliers suivit de bruits sourds ressemblant vaguement à des pas d'éléphant. Tout à coup, deux ombres apparurent en haut des marches et deux projectiles non identifiés en descendirent.

« -PAS D'POGO DANS LES ESCALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS !

-HINTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-C'est pas vrai !Je suis rouge de honte !

-Hihi !Elles sont bien jeunes ! »

En effet, Shinigami glissait à toute vitesse sur la rampe en marbre blanc, à la vitesse de 40 km Mibu/h, soit 10 km/h au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, tandis que Tokito avait trouvé une sorte de grand plateau en métal et s'en servait pour dévaler les marches à la manière d'un snowboarder, terme qui n'était pas encore inventé à l'époque.

« -Captain !Iceberg droit devant !cria Shinigami à sa collègue.

-C'était pourri, comme blague !¤SHBLUNK !¤Aïe…

-Ah !Désolée, c'était plutôt poteau géant !J'ai confondu ! »

En effet, la jeune fille avait heurté de plein fouet une immense colonne de marbre soutenant le plafond.

« -Bouh !T'es trop naze !¤hips¤Tu t'es fait avoir par la partie immergée de l'iceberg !¤hips¤

-Mais-euh !J'aime pas la glace, d'abord !¤hips¤

-C'est bien c'que j'dis !T'es frustrée sexuellement !¤hips¤

-Mais j'ai aucune expérience dans l'domaaaaaaiiiiiiiiineuh !¤hips¤ »

Shinrei s'approcha de la taishiro qui était affalée par terre.

« -Mais ?¤snif snif¤Elle empeste l'alcool !

-L'autre aussi, constata Luciole, aux prises avec une Shinigami secouée de soubresauts brusques alors qu'elle était morte de rire et s'accrochait désespérément au maître du feu pour ne pas tomber lamentablement par terre.

-Désolée !On a pas réussi à les en empêcher !s'excusa Sakuya qui était arrivée en bas des marches.

-Mais au moins, on a réussi à leur chiper la bouteille !ajouta Yuya en tenant l'objet à la main. »

Trois secondes et elle n'y était plus. En effet, Kyo était en manque et avait décidé que cette bouteille-là lui était destinée.

« -Kyoooo !Mon copain !Passe-m'en un peu, steuplééééé !lui supplia Shinigami.

-Crève ! »

Yukimura s'approcha alors de la jeune femme, très occupée par l'activité très intellectuelle consistant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Il n'y en a pas d'autres ?♥ »

Ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un immense sourire. Quelques heures plus tard, la famille de Yuan retrouva les survivants au massacre du palais de l'Ex-Roi Rouge complètement bourrés pour la plupart ou endormis.

« -C'est ça, les joies d'adultes ? »

Ou encore, complètement blasé, dans le cas de Sasuke…

¤¤¤

Valà !Chapitre finit !¤ATCHOUM¤Bordel de chiotte !J'ai chopé froid !Un conseil :faites pas course d'orientation en tee-shirt, ça craint !lol Aucun rapport, je sais…Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ?Pour tout commentaire, veuillez poster une review, s'il vous plaît, merci d'avance !♥ Vous avez même le droit de dire que vous aimez pas ou tous les petits défauts que vous trouvez et pardonnez la mise en page foireuse si c'est le cas.

Ja-ne !


	3. Nouvelles fraîches et bain de minuit

Ello éveribodi !Comment ça va ?(question con puisque personne va y répondre mais soyons poli avec les lecteurs !)Je rappelle qu'il va y avoir des couples et ce, à partir du chapitre 5, normalement...Pour quels couples il y aura, je vous laisse faire vos paris !

Toktok :Je le sens mal, ce pari...

En attendant, RaR :

Lady Killer (pseudo intéressant...il vient de où ?):Merci à toi pour ta review !Ca fait super plaisir d'avoir au moins une fanne !T'en fais pas pour les chapitres suivants, ils viendront tant que j'ai de l'inspi !Pour l'instant, je me débrouille pas trop mal par rapport aux fics que j'ai déjà commencé !(pour infos, il y en a moins de cinq que j'ai fini en 3 ans et demi sur une bonne dizaine)Moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire le passage où ils étaient ivres, c'est le genre de choses que j'adore faire en fait, ce qui fait que la plupart des histoires que j'écris (toutes, en fait) en sont bourrées (sans mauvais jeu de mots !)Si y a des défauts, même si ils sont pas flag, prière de m'en faire part quand même !Je vais bientôt tenter d'éditer un livre (dans quelques mois, le temps de finir les 4 derniers chap et de corriger) alors j'ai besoin de toutes les critiques possibles sur mon style d'écriture :)Je suis partie à Paris pendant cinq jours donc, j'ai un peu dû affronter le froid mais mon rhume est passé en une semaine !Vive les promenades en ville et les beedies, ya que ça de vrai !

Valà. Et maintenant, en route pour la suite !Avec un chapitre légèrement pluss pervers que le précédent et presque déluge d'hormones...

¤¤¤

Nouvelles fraîches et bain de minuit

« -Je crève la daaaaalle !

-Si seulement tu pouvais crever tout court ! »

Akira balança le sac de provisions sur Tigre Rouge qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. En effet, le shiseiten avait pris plaisir à faire croire au lancier que le fameux sac avait disparu. Mais s'étant lamenté pendant trop longtemps au goût du jeune homme, il avait décidé d'abandonner, préférant concocter une vengeance plus que sadique en réponse aux nombreuses réflexions dont il avait été sujet durant plusieurs jours d'affilés.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le groupe avait quitté la terre des Mibu. En effet, il avait été décidé que Kyo, Shinigami, Yuya, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, Akira, Tokito, Bontenmaru, Akari, Luciole, Shinrei, Tigre Rouge, Yukimura et Sasuke se rendraient d'abord à Edo puis ensuite au temple d'Inzan, un peu plus au nord, afin de régler les comptes de l'Ex-Roi Rouge et de Nobunaga ainsi que de récupérer l'Harmonite de Kyûjyû afin de sauver ce qui restait du clan Mibu tandis que Yuan, Julian et Shihodo restaient en terre Mibu pour protéger leur peuple des agressions démoniaques qui devaient plus ou moins avoir lieu.

Ce soir-là, le groupe de voyageurs s'était arrêté dans une forêt, ayant quitté Aokigahara depuis longtemps déjà.

« -Au fait, où sont les filles ?demanda le goinfre en avalant une boulette de riz.

-Elles ont dégoté une source chaude et sont en train de s'y baigner, répondit calmement Yukimura, certain de la réaction du jeune homme. »

En effet, celui-ci se fit plus discret par la suite.

« -Mam'zelle Okuni n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles, fit remarquer Bontenmaru, afin de distraire l'attention et ainsi, de permettre à Tigre Rouge de faire des bêtises…ou peut-être était-ce pour permettre à Akira de mettre en pratique son plan infaillible ?

-Non, en effet, répondit Yukimura, pour les mêmes raisons. Je l'avais retrouvée dans un coin du palais, à chercher dans des archives des informations et je l'ai renseignée sur la situation. Elle a alors décidé de nous précéder à Edo afin d'observer l'évolution des choses mais elle ne m'a toujours pas contacté. Cela devient inquiétant. »

Shinrei, assis à côté de Luciole qui piquait un roupillon, remarqua alors une chose très étrange…

« -Où est passé Tigre Rouge ? »

En effet, le dernier des Tokugawa n'était plus à côté du sac de provisions posé sur un tronc d'arbre.

« -Vous pariez combien qu'il se fait repérer par Yuya au bout de cinq minutes ?dit finalement le rônin.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il se fasse repérer par Tokito. Je me demande comment elle réagirait ?répliqua alors Bontenmaru, un sourire de dément étirant ses traits.

-Moi, je parie Shinigami !lança Luciole d'une voix ensommeillée, en se frottant l'œil droit tandis que Shinrei se remettait de sa crise cardiaque causé par le soudain réveil de son demi-frère. T'en dis quoi, Kyo ?

-C'est Yuya qui va le repérer mais ce sera de la faute d'Akira, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix calme.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Kyoshiro, catégorique. »

En effet, le shiseiten n'était plus là.

« -Si ça se trouve, lui aussi il va mater ?se demanda Luciole.

-Aucune chance :il sera trop heureux de lui jouer un mauvais tour !répliqua Bonten. Ce type est une vraie poufiasse ! »

Soudain, un bruissement de feuille retentit, accompagné d'halètements à peine contrôlés.

Pendant que des choses terribles se préparaient, les filles en question barbotaient joyeusement dans une source chaude qu'elles avaient repéré sans trop de difficultés…

« -Une chance qu'on ai trouvé ce point d'eau !s'exclama Yuya, assise sur une pierre. Ça fait énormément de bien au corps !

-Oui, répondit Sakuya, à genoux sur le fond du bassin. On se sent mieux quand on a pris un bon bain !Qu'en pensez-vous, les filles ? »

Tokito et Shinigami n'étaient pas très bavardes. La première était tout simplement assise en tailleur, l'eau lui arrivant aux épaules, et se contentait de fixer un point en face d'elle. Sa manière à elle d'apprécier le moment. Quant à l'autre, elle était lascivement étendue contre un rocher, s'amusant à remuer ses jambes sous l'eau de temps en temps afin de faire des vaguelettes. Soudain, elle se redressa et, fixant le même point que Tokito, avec le même aire dubitatif, elle dit d'un ton plat :

« -Vous croyez que la taille de leurs sabres est faite pour compenser ? »

Ce à quoi ses interlocutrices répondirent par un rougissement soudain.

« -Cela expliquerait pourquoi Kyo en a un aussi long !continua-t-elle. »

_Comment casser la réputation de Kyo en deux secondes !_songea le voyeur qui les observait, caché derrière un rocher.

« -Oui mais Tigre a une très grande lance, répliqua Tokito, l'air toujours à moitié dans les vapes. Ça doit être aussi en fonction de l'âge mental… »

_Hum…poufiasse…_

« -Pour Sasuke, c'est normal, ajouta la jeune femme aux yeux rouges. Yukimura en a deux, maintenant. Il a dû être frustré, récemment.

-Luciole a deux lames, renchérit Sakuya, pensive.

-Luciole est toujours à côté de la plaque !

-Mais Shinrei, lui, peut les faire apparaître quand il veut ! »

Toutes trois firent alors silence, tandis que Yuya se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait parmi cette bande de perverses !

« -En plus, Akari dit que Bonten en a une petite alors qu'il a un bâton de bois…réfléchit Sakuya. Ensuite, Kyoshiro n'a rien à envier aux autres.

-On voit les connaisseuses… »

La connaisseuse en question se mit à rougir très fort à l'évocation dudit sous-entendu.

« -Dans ce cas-là, c'est plutôt proportionnel !renchérit Tokito, l'air un peu plus intéressée.

-L'honneur de Kyo est sauf !

-Shinrei non plus n'a rien à envier aux autres…par contre, pour Luciole, c'est bizarre…

-...

-...

-Tigre a une TRES grande lance !s'exclama Shinigami, l'air choqué. »

Le concerné ricana doucement, toujours caché derrière les rochers.

« -Mon honneur aussi est sauf !

-Ton honneur de voyeur ?répliqua alors une voix glacialement douce.

-Akira !Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?C'est louche d'espionner les voyeurs !

-C'est toi qui est louche à espionner les filles à cause de ta frustration sexuelle…

-QUOI ! »

Mais une réflexion encore plus profonde (si j'ose dire) que les autres se fit entendre.

« -Akira a DEUX sabres, dit Shinigami.

-Et alors ?renchérit Tokito. De ce point de vue, il est aussi bizarre que Luciole !

-Oui, mais, si on les met ensembles, ça fait plus gros, répliqua Yuya, finalement prise au jeu. »

Gros silence. Des deux côtés des rochers.

« -Tokito !s'écria Shinigami.

-Quoi ?

-T'en as, de la chance !

-Mais tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire ? »

Tigre s'approcha alors d'Akira.

« -T'as les oreilles rouges…

-Quoi ?

-Dites donc, vous deux !

-Oups… »

Du côté du reste du groupe…

« -Tiens, c'est Shinigami, finalement !Kyo, t'as perdu ! »

Retour aux sources.

« -Vous faites quoi, là, exactement ? »

Face au regard meurtrier de la jeune femme en akama sombre, Tigre se mit à chercher à toute vitesse toutes les excuses possibles pour justifier sa présence tandis qu'Akira se demandait comment il pourrait annoncer la chose avec le plus de cruauté possible. L'arrivée soudaine de Tokito en kimono de bain (on peut appeler ça comme ça ?) et armée de ses sabres jumeaux coupa court à toutes ces réflexions d'ordre humanitaire.

« -Ils font les voyeurs ?demanda-t-elle d'un air sadique, faisant briller les lames.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, je pense, répondit sa collègue.

-Comment ça, ''ils'' ?fit Akira, interloqué. »

Shinigami s'approcha de lui et lui souleva le menton de son index gauche.

« -Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te séparer du lot juste avec ton air angélique et parce que t'es mignon ? »

Ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Et moi ?pleurnicha Tigre Rouge. Je suis pas mignon ?

-Si mais pas autant qu'Akira !

-Mais-euh !C'est pas juste !En plus, il a entendu votre dernière conversation ! »

Optant pour la provocation la plus totale afin de préserver au mieux son honneur, le concerné prit un air suffisant et, une main sous le menton, il répliqua :

« -Conversation intéressante, d'ailleurs ! »

Shinigami parut considérer les paroles mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, son attention fut attirée par les yeux rouges et bleus de Tokito qui avait pris un air impassible.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle. »

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et, reprenant son visage habituel, elle répondit :

« -Pas d'inquiétude !Laissez-les moi ! »

Soudain, un hurlement féroce retentit du haut des arbres et des créatures sautèrent sur elle mais elle les faucha en plein atterrissage par des coups de sabres sphériques, ce qui les découpa en de joyeuses éclaboussures sanglantes. Shinigami s'approcha des bouts à terre.

« -Des écailles vertes et rouges, des yeux injectés de sang, des griffes, des massues…c'est bien des démons, affirma-t-elle. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mais on dirait bien que ça a enfin commencé. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils soient aussi loin d'Edo… »

Tokito observait sa tenue ensanglantée, perplexe.

« -J'ai plus qu'à retourner à l'eau… »

Puis, elle se retourna vivement, ce qui lui permit de porter un coup latéral visant à trancher la tête du monstre qui surgissait derrière elle mais il l'évita en se baissant. Il put ainsi se jeter sur elle et la plaquer à terre. Mais la jeune fille était bien plus solide que ça et un coup de pied bien placé balança le démon contre un arbre, où une branche cassée l'acheva en se plantant dans son œil, transperçant du même coup son cerveau de part en part.

« -Acharnés mais pas solides, décréta Tokito en se relevant. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la rougeur soudaine des deux garçons tandis que Shinigami affichait une tête hilare.

« -Quoi, encore ?

-Huhuhu…je vous avais bien dit que les démons étaient des pervers ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour constater que le monstre avait eu le temps de déchirer une petite partie de son kimono, ce qui dévoilait une grande partie de son corps nu sous son léger vêtement. Voulant alors se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose, son dévolu tomba sur le pauvre Tigre Rouge qui n'en était ni à sa première, ni à sa dernière envolée dans le ciel, provoquée soudainement par une jeune fille pudique et plus que choquée qu'un voyeur ose l'espionner alors qu'elle était dans le plus simple appareil. Akira aussi n'en menait pas large et s'était retourné. Peine perdue étant donné que ses yeux du cœur lui permettait de ''voir'' les choses à 360°, même les jeunes nymphes nues, qui pouvaient faire fondre son cœur de glace à la moindre palpitation chaleureuse de son bas-ventre, ce à quoi Shinigami fit très subtilement allusion :

« -Dis donc, le dragon à deux têtes, tu serais pas en train de faire concurrence à Luciole, là ? »

Un son significatif d'eau remuée indiqua au shiseiten interpellé que Tokito avait rejoint les deux autres nymphes et qu'il était à présent seul avec une psychopathe qui était, il en était convaincu, une nymphomane du plus haut degré. Ce fut ainsi, entre deux pulsations ardentes, que le jeune homme prit la fuite, non sans un air suffisant scotché au visage afin de paraître plus assuré.

Il rejoignit donc le groupe des hommes, ayant retrouvé en chemin le contrôle de lui-même et, surtout, de sa température corporelle. Il découvrit alors ses compagnons sur leurs gardes, le sabre levé, tandis qu'Akari finissait de soigner une jeune femme qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

« -Izumo no Okuni ? »

Elle paraissait avoir saigné abondamment mais, grâce aux soins de la chamane, elle retrouva la forme en peu de temps. Les samouraïs quittèrent leurs positions, ayant fini de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de démons qui traînaient.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?leur demanda le jeune homme.

-Ces monstres nous ont attaqués après avoir suivi Mamz'elle Okuni à distance, expliqua Bontenmaru, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils ont trouvé à qui parler ! »

Tigre s'avança vers Akira.

« -Tu t'es pas fait taper dessus ?

-Héhé…on dirait que je me débrouille mieux que toi avec les filles !répondit l'interpellé avec assurance. »

Luciole, l'air dubitatif, cassa sa réplique aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes :

« -C'est pas ce qu'indique ta température corporelle…surtout au niveau de…

-Et à part parler de couilles, vous savez faire quoi ?lança une grave et ironique voix. »

Les filles les avaient rapidement rejoints et étaient apparues entre deux arbres. Habillées, bien entendu.

« -C'est quoi, tout ce bordel ?Vous avez fait la fête sans nous ?Bande de lâcheurs ! »

Okuni la regarda, interloquée. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges fit de même.

« -C'est qui, elle ?demandèrent-elles en même temps. »

Yukimura prit la parole, arborant un grand sourire.

« -Izumo no Okuni vient tout droit d'Edo afin de nous prévenir de l'arrivée des démons.

-Apparemment, ça a déjà commencé, répliqua son interlocutrice.

-En effet, cela fait déjà deux jours qu'ils mettent la région à feu et à sang mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici. Ceux que vous avez affrontés ici n'étaient que des éclaireurs.

-Et en ce qui concerne l'Ex-Roi Rouge ?demanda Kyoshiro.

-Il est parti vers le nord une fois l'invasion commencée. On dirait qu'il prépare des sortes de rituels obscurs mais je n'ai pas pu découvrir quoi. Quant à Oda Nobunaga, il n'est pas encore apparu mais j'ai entendu dire par des monstres qu'il allait retrouver son troisième corps, celui qui était un peu androgyne.

-Hein ?Androgyne ?Je veux ! »

Le ton de morfale qu'avait emprunté Shinigami à ce moment-là finit de fonder les doutes d'Akira concernant sa nymphomanie chronique. Ignorant l'intervention de la psychopathe, l'informatrice reprit :

« -Toutes les villes et villages sont à feu et à sang dans un rayon de vingt-cinq kilomètres autour d'Edo qui est elle-même sujette à des massacres incessants. Ieyasu Tokugawa fait ce qu'il peut pour résister, à l'aide de prêtres spécialisés dans l'exorcisme, retranchés dans l'ouest de la ville mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-Il va donc falloir que nous accélérions le pas sinon, il sera trop tard, conclut Tigre Rouge, inquiet pour son père.

-Bof, pour l'instant, je suppose que ce ne sont que les troupes d'avant-garde, celles destinées à foutre le bordel afin de désolidariser les humains mais, dès qu'ils seront prêts, les grands démons, plus puissants, se jetteront dans la bataille et la danse écarlate pourra réellement commencer, répliqua Shinigami, ayant abandonné ses yeux en cœur et sa langue pendante. Ça doit pouvoir nous laisser assez de temps pour aller au moins jusqu'à Edo. Ensuite, ce sera plus rapide.

-Mes informations étant livrées, j'aimerais maintenant savoir qui vous êtes. »

Okuni n'était pas agressive mais son regard trahissait une sorte de suspicion. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Kyo, assis nonchalamment contre un arbre et fumant sa pipe, tranquillement, ne semblant pas prêter la moindre attention au groupe, à l'instar de Luciole qui dormait profondément près du feu. Suivant le regard plein de convoitise de l'informatrice, Shinigami s'approcha du dernier des Mibu.

« -Kyo, t'as vraiment pas de bol, des fois. Je me demande ce qui les attire le plus chez toi :ta tête ou ta puissance ? »

L'autre jeune femme se sentit plus qu'offusquée à ces paroles mais préféra rester calme, avant de connaître l'identité de son interlocutrice.

« -Je suis Onime no Shinigami et…

-...c'est ma sœur, acheva Kyo. »

Il lança un regard sous entendu à la jeune femme en face d'elle et elle s'éloigna, rassurée. Okuni comprit alors que la chasse n'était pas plus gardée que d'habitude, voir moins, étant donné que Mlle Sakuya était au bras de Kyoshiro. L'atmosphère finit par se détendre, alors que chacun trouvait une occupation. Ils décidèrent également de tours de garde afin d'éviter toute attaque surprise de démons.

¤¤¤

Chapitre fini !Prochain la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !Petites indications pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :Il sera légèrement plus sérieux que les précédents et on apprendra deux-trois trucs sans importance sur Shinigami avec, en prime, le retour d'un grand méchant sur un cheval blanc repeint en rouge pour l'occasion...

PS :Pourrais-je avoir d'autres reviews, s'il vous plaît ?


	4. Edo, la Séparation

Kikoo !Après une semaine d'attente interminable, je vous donne ENFIN le chapitre 4 de ''La Quête de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû'' !XD lol Mais d'abord, RaR Party !

Lady Killer :Ya pas de quoi désespérer, jusqu'à présent, j'ai encore de la marge au niveau des chapitres donc ça va. Là où il faudra vraiment s'inquiéter, ce sera quand je serai en panne sèche d'inspiration !Pour l'instant, ça marche bien donc, je ne m'inquiète pas trop !Il est vrai que je ne poste pas en fonction des reviews étant donné que j'en ai généralement peu mais ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir étant donné que ça m'encourage…♥ Pour le chapitre 5, faudra attendre la semaine prochaine !Huhuhuhuhuhu…….¤regard super evil démoniaque¤Il est vrai que Tigre a la capacité certaine pour trouver des répliques de ce genre…mais le mieux, c'est Lulu-Sama !♥

Shinrei :¤jaloux¤Et moi ?

T'impatiente pas, ton tour viendra aussi ♥ ¤a du mal à choisir¤Vi, j'écris un livre qui s'intitule pour le moment Yaoi Story et non, ya pas question de courage :c'est comme une fanfic mais en mieux présenté et mieux écrit, sans intervention directe de l'auteur dans l'histoire (lol)Pour l'histoire, disons qu'une fille tombe amoureuse d'un gars qui tombe amoureux d'un autre gars, ça fait triangle amoureux plus ou moins classique qui se finit de façon particulière mais j'en dit pas plus…Pour les scènes sentimentales, t'as de la chance, ya un chtit passage plus ou moins sentimental mais ya de la violence quand même, dans ce chapitre, avec retour d'un perso qui est censé être mort, voir deux….Pis, merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir !♥

Maintenant, place à la fic !♥

¤¤¤

Edo, la Séparation

La bataille faisait rage depuis deux heures environ. On ne pouvait plus compter les cadavres, humains ou démons. De plus, le feu ravageait une bonne partie du village, les habitants avaient fui depuis longtemps ou c'étaient faits massacrer par les monstres. Pourtant, il semblait que certains résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, des sortes de vagabonds qui avaient attiré la curiosité des fuyards cachés dans les buissons, ne sachant pas où aller. Ces rônins constituaient un groupe hétéroclite composé de plusieurs guerriers plus ou moins étranges, dont un avec des yeux rouges, un autre efféminé, un gosse avec des yeux en fente, un jeune lancier tatoué de partout, une femme vulgaire mais de bonne humeur…Bref, ces quinze personnes étaient arrivées dans le bourg au milieu de la nuit, visiblement pressées, mais une horde de monstres assoiffés de sang était alors apparu afin de piller, violer, massacrer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, comme si le mal était la seule chose importante de leur vie. Les femmes se faisaient enlevées, les enfants écartelés, les hommes mis à nu et humiliés…quelques-uns disparaissaient également, en proie à des sortes de femmes difformes et hystériques.

_Blood is thicker than water,  
rain of blood, rain of blood...  
from below comes your voice,  
tears of blood, tears of blood... _

Le ciel était rouge rubis, comme si les dieux avaient décidé de laver le monde du sang de ses habitants. Pourtant, les massacres commençaient à s'estomper, ainsi que les enlèvements…les bêtes infernales s'en allaient vers d'autres villages, cherchant d'autres victimes…et pourtant, pourtant, il restait une bataille qui faisait rage, dans une rue périphérique.

_Saddest light,  
clear murmurs,  
deluge of smells,  
sleepless beauty...  
Saddest light,  
clear murmurs,  
deluge of smells,  
sleepless beauty... _

Lorsque l'on s'en approchait, on pouvait penser que des démons se disputaient une proie, ou se battaient tout court. Un groupe paraissait prendre l'avantage. Une sorte de monstre humanoïde démontait une bonne partie de ses adversaires tandis que ses alliés se gardaient bien de s'en approcher, craignant qu'il ne les confonde avec les autres. Dans un autre coin, des tourbillons de flammes dansaient, à proximité de trombes d'eau, comme si les deux éléments avaient décidé de faire une compétition afin de déterminer qui était le plus fort.

_Blood is thicker than water...  
Blood is thicker than water... _

Des claquements de feu sinistres retentissaient dans le concert de cris démoniaques qui inondaient la rue. Les tripes volaient, dans le groupe principal, des membres déchiquetés semblaient avoir été coupés par une lame invisible, comme si le Diable lui-même accompagnait les combattants. Une pluie de sang s'abattait violemment sur les combattants tandis que les lames tranchaient, de leur musique métallique. Même les étoiles encore présentes dans le ciel semblaient prendre feu. Les jours ensanglantés annoncés auparavant étaient arrivés.

_Stars are burning spirally,  
rain of blood, rain of blood...  
Water returns in mid-air,  
tears of blood, tears of blood...  
Vanity,  
duel of winds,  
ethereal nymph,  
odd or even...  
Vanity,  
duel of winds,  
ethereal nymph,  
odd or even... _

Blood is thicker than water...

Étrangement, la glace envahissait peu à peu les lieux, animée d'une force surnaturelle, le vent soufflait de façon si aiguisée qu'il paraissait vouloir tout découper sur son passage. La Vie n'avait plus de domaine en ces lieux où seules la Souffrance et la Mort pouvaient régner.

_Stones that dissolve into drops,  
rain of blood, rain of blood...  
stained-glass windows are taking wing,  
tears of blood, tears of blood...  
Trail of dust,  
paradise,  
weeping nature,  
millions lost ways...  
Trail of dust,  
paradise,  
weeping nature,  
millions lost ways... _

Trail _of dust,  
paradise,  
weeping_ _nature,  
millions lost ways..._

Enfin, après des heures de combat acharné, le dernier démon succomba. Sakuya observa alors l'Astres qui se levait, entre deux nuages.

« -Le Soleil est rouge, ce matin. Beaucoup de sang a coulé, cette nuit ! »

Ses compagnons s'occupaient de nettoyer leurs armes, profitant du court répit qu'ils avaient mérité après une nuit blanche à tenter d'éviter les troupes démoniaques trop importantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent au moment où justement l'une d'entre elles envahissait le village.

« -C'est logique !T'as vu le carnage qu'on a fait ?répliqua alors Tokito, toute contente de s'être autant amusée. »

Elle s'aperçut soudain que trois des shiseiten s'affairaient sur l'un de leurs collègues :le perdant de leur habituel pari du nombre de victimes.

« -Akira, le réprimanda Kyo. T'as du mal, ces temps-ci. Serais-tu déconcentré dans ton habituelle froideur calculatrice ? »

L'interpellé ne préféra pas protester, s'étant aperçu de la tête sadique qu'affichait à présent la sœur de son mentor.

« -Dites, les gars, je trouve que vous êtes petits joueurs, là !dit-elle finalement. Si vous voulez vraiment lui foutre la honte de sa vie, allez-y franchement !

-T'as une idée ?lui demanda alors Bontenmaru, se doutant de où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

-Effectivement !Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour le tenir… »

Silence.

« -QUOI ! »

Akira n'eut pas le temps de fuir la horde de tarés qui fonçait droit sur lui. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait maquillé, coiffé, habillé, ce qui faisait de lui une des plus belles femmes du pays.

« -Non mais ça va pas ?s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il comprit l'accoutrement dont il était victime.

-Et tu gardes ça jusqu'à Edo, c'est-à-dire, pendant deux bonnes heures !annonça Shinigami avec un grand sourire. Et si tu protestes, tu connais le châtiment d'Akari, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien, préférant se draper dans sa dignité. Le visage qu'il adopta rappela alors inévitablement une bourgeoise, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

Deux heures, un pique-nique et un petit pissou plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une colline d'où ils purent constater l'étendue des dégâts. Une bonne partie de la ville était en flamme, un peu comme la moitié du pays, tandis que les quartiers du shogun semblaient avoir été épargné mais il paraissait aux observateurs que des sortilèges n'y étaient pas étrangers.

« -Il faut traverser toute la ville, annonça Shinigami. C'est le plus court et nous manquons de temps. Je suppose que l'Ex-Roi Rouge est une pièce maîtresse de cette invasion. Si il est allé vers le Nord, c'est sûrement au temple d'Inzan. Il y a là-bas énormément de reliques obscures en plus de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû et du Poignard Sacré dont des pierres d'invocations démoniaques permettant d'ouvrir les portes des enfers. Seulement, les démons ont besoin que ces portes soient ouvertes pour pouvoir survivre en dehors de leur monde. Si on détruit ces artefacts, ils mourront tous instantanément. Au moins, tout est dans le même secteur, on n'aura pas à faire trop de déplacements.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Tigre Rouge, tandis qu'Akira s'était planqué derrière les buissons afin de remettre sa tenue normale.

-C'est simple, répondit Kyo en souriant machiavéliquement, on va tout droit et on tue tous ceux qui se trouvent sur notre chemin !

-Bonne philosophie !approuva sa sœur. »

Ils se mirent en marche et dévalèrent la pente.

« -Dommage qu'on ait pas gardé le plateau en argent, soupira Tokito. C'était bien drôle !♥

-Tu te souviens de ça alors que t'était complètement bourrée ?

-Mon cher Akira, je tiens bien mieux l'alcool que toi alors, ne soies pas étonné !

-Pochtrone… »

Bontenmaru se rapprocha alors de Kyo et lui murmura :

« -Akira n'est vraiment pas en forme, ces temps-ci !Il se fait même battre à plates coutures par la gamine !Remarque, elle est pire que lui des fois…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Non !Pas du tout !Je trouve ça seulement bizarre !

-T'en fais pas, ça lui passera !

-Tu es bien sûr de toi !T'aurais pas des idées derrière la tête ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Le Dragon Borgne préféra se taire, comprenant où il voulait en venir. En espérant que le déluge d'hormones se clame rapidement, sachant que cela pouvait s'avérer néfaste dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il arriva en bas de la pente. Le groupe à nouveau réuni, ils avancèrent tranquillement entre les maisons abandonnées et/ou en flamme, ignorant les cris qu'ils entendaient ça et là. Sakuya se serrait contre Kyoshiro, alors qu'elle se retenait de craquer tandis que Yuya feignait l'indifférence mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces malheureux. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient ralentir l'allure, leur but était encore assez loin et ils avaient besoin de toute leur force pour l'atteindre. De plus, toute cette horreur ne pouvait prendre fin qu'à la fermeture des portes démoniaques, du moins, pour une bonne partie du malheur. Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance, Shinigami fit signe d'arrêter.

« -Quelqu'un nous barre la route… »

En effet, une silhouette se dessinait devant les flammes. Elle s'approcha et tous purent constater un être humanoïde vêtu d'une sorte d'armure dorée. Seul son visage n'était pas caché. La créature avait un visage fin, dont la peau était bleuâtre, ses yeux difformes affichaient une suffisance encore pire que celles d'Akira et de Tokito réunies, on aurait dit que le démon sondait chaque membre du groupe qui lui faisait face, comme si il cherchait chacune de leurs failles. Et, quand il parla, ce fut comme si sa voix venait des profondeurs obscures de leurs êtres.

« -Tiens ?Un groupe de téméraires. Sachez, mes braves, que votre route s'achève ici. Vous n'êtes que de simples créatures mortelles, en proie à des démons intérieurs qui vous rongent et vous vide de votre énergie…

-Qui es-tu ?l'interrompit Shinigami. Ton aura est plus développée que celle des autres.

-Oh !Je suis tout le monde et à la fois personne…ma race est celle des caméléons pourtant, ce n'est pas ma couleur qui change et les personnes qui ont affaire à moi meurent en proie à une terreur qui les dévaste…à moins que ça ne soit la colère…le plus souvent, c'est le chagrin…

-Un caméléon, hein ?Ramène ta fraise, je t'attends ! »

Elle s'avança vers le démon mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Kyo la dévisageait.

« -Ces démons sont plutôt difficiles à combattre. Aussi, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même afin que vous évaluiez leur puissance. T'en fais pas, ça doit pas être terrible et n'interviens seulement que si je suis morte, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Compris ?

-Fais comme tu veux. »

Il revint alors vers le groupe et s'assit sur un amas de pierre venant d'une maison effondrée.

« -Ça risque d'être intéressant !dit-il en sortant sa pipe. »

Les autres le rejoignirent, intrigués. Shinigami n'avait pas encore sortit son katana.

« -Alors, dit-elle, si tu nous montrais l'étendue de ton pouvoir ?

-Tu es bien téméraire, pourtant, tu le sais, ce dont ceux de ma race sont capables !

-Je me connais bien et je sais ce que vous savez faire. Aussi, je n'ai rien à craindre !

-Et pourtant, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas acceptées ! »

Il eut un rictus et s'élança vers elle, sa main griffue levée. Elle avança à peine, anticipant son point d'atterrissage et, tendant son poignet en prenant appui sur le sol, elle frappa son ventre.

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle un _Maite_, lui révéla-t-elle, alors qu'il se relevait avec peine du choc. Coup classique. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi de telle façon.

-Es-tu vraiment la meilleure création de l'Ex-Roi Rouge ?Tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante ! »

Il lança alors des boules au sol qui, en éclatant, libérèrent une fumée suffocante.

« -Des fumigènes !Éloignez-vous !s'écria alors Sasuke. »

Mais le gaz ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher d'eux. Shinigami restait immobile. _Bizarre,_ se dit-elle. _On dirait qu'il n'a pas d'effet…il vaudrait mieux se méfier, ce n'est peut-être qu'un subterfuge visible…_ La jeune femme scruta les nuées puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait plus le vacarme de la ville en feu. La fumée lui masquait ses compagnons, elle se retrouva totalement isolée. _Zut !J'ai vraiment pas de bol !Ce type n'est pas un bleu, il vaut mieux que je me méfie…en plus, il n'a pas encore fait usage de son pouvoir…_Une silhouette se dessina entre deux nuages noirs.

« -Si tu crois qu'en m'isolant de mes potes je vais avoir peur, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trou du cul ! »

Mais l'ombre n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait. Un homme se tenait face à elle. Son aura était vaporeuse, ses habits cérémonieux, ses cheveux dorés et il arborait un regard infiniment doux et apaisant.

« -Mais…vous êtes… »

Elle n'osait le croire. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle combatte. Un coup de vent balaya un court instant le gaz qui revint à la charge aussi rapidement. Cependant, Kyo avait nettement senti la présence.

« -C'est pas possible…murmura-t-il. »

Bontenmaru également semblait troublé ainsi qu'une bonne partie du groupe.

« -Pourtant, l'aura ne correspond pas du tout, intervint Yukimura.

-Ces fumigènes troublent l'esprit de ceux qui les respirent. Il est possible que Shinigami se fasse avoir par cette illusion. »

En effet, la jeune femme n'en menait pas large. Elle était totalement paralysée par l'émotion.

« -Muramasa…vous êtes mort… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Le vent se leva à nouveau et la scène se dévoila aux autres :le maître de Kyo contemplant une Shinigami aux joues dévalées par les larmes tandis que sa tête semblait figée par la stupeur. Ils ne virent pas le coup venir. D'une rapidité presque divine, le nouvel arrivant envoya son adversaire contre un mur à moitié effondré. La jeune femme sembla perdre connaissance un instant. L'autre combattant la rejoignit, tandis que Yuya allait s'élancer vers elle pour l'aider mais Kyo la retint.

« -Laisse. Tant qu'elle n'est pas morte, il ne faut pas intervenir.

-Mais elle est inconsciente ! »

Il la fit se rasseoir à côté de lui.

« -C'est ma sœur. Ne l'oublies jamais. »

L'ex-taishiro s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme à terre.

« -Tu disais connaître les caméléons mais tu ne sais pas les combattre, n'est-ce pas ?dit-il de sa voix douce. »

Elle ne répondit rien d'abord, se contentant de garder la tête baissée. Soudain, elle bondit à son cou et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle le griffa au niveau de la gorge. Puis, elle le rejeta avec autant de force, le faisant tituber, alors qu'elle se relevait doucement.

« -Maître Muramasa était l'un des plus puissants des taishiros. Il était généreux, bon, toujours souriant. Il a souffert des crimes de son propre clan et…c'était également le seul homme que j'ai jugé digne d'être aimé. »

Elle se tut, tandis que sa main gauche se posait sur le fourreau de son arme.

« -Les jeux sont faits, affirma Kyo. »

Elle sortit à peine la lame qu'un vent puissant et glacial se leva autour d'elle, balayant la fumée qui commençait sérieusement à lui donner la nausée. Sa main droite sortit alors son épée et la guerrière se jeta sur son adversaire. Les autres avaient pris l'habitude de la voir combattre, lors de leur voyage. Elle pouvait massacrer facilement tout un groupe de créatures, d'une manière calculée, prévoyant le mouvement de son adversaire à chaque coup. Mais, cette fois-là, sa façon d'opérer était presque chaotique, comme si elle ne maîtrisait aucun de ses gestes.

« -Que fais-tu ?se moqua le caméléon. T'es coups ne portent pas, je ne suis même pas fatigué. Cette rapière est inutile, tu ne peux pas me vaincre si tu te retiens !

-Nan, c'est vrai. »

Elle sourit et recula.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te massacrer comme tu le mérites. »

Elle balança alors son sabre en l'air…et poussa un hurlement surhumain. Puis, elle se jeta à nouveau sur le démon, qui, paralysé de stupeur, n'avait pas réagi à temps. Il se retrouva au sol, son visage plaqué par terre par une main griffue. La jeune femme se mit ensuite à le rouer de coups, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle le griffa, le lacéra, le déchiqueta et, pour finir, en un cri de rage, elle lui mordit la base du cou avant d'en arracher une bonne partie. Elle parut se calmer un court instant puis, alors, que Yuya faisait un mouvement pour se lever à nouveau, elle regarda ses compagnons. Elle arborait les vrais yeux rouges et ses canines avaient l'air plus développées que la normale.

« -Il ne faut pas mettre Shinigami en colère, déclara Kyo, en un rictus. »

Puis, il rejoignit sa sœur calmement alors que celle-ci se mettait à feuler, à la manière d'un chat.

« -Calme-toi ou je te tue ! »

Son ton était net, autoritaire. Elle cessa alors ses vocifération et se redressa, garant néanmoins un regard méfiant.

« -Si c'est ce que tu penses, ne crois pas que je te considère faible… »

Puis, contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras, après une seconde d'hésitation.

« -...mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris ? »

Elle répondit à son étreinte, quittant son mode agressif.

« -Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Il fallait que je sois sûre de ça, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas détruit plus rapidement. »

Il se séparèrent puis Kyo lança son habituel regard ''Tu m'touche, j'te bouffe'' afin d'échapper à toute remarque de la part des autres. Mais Akari était quand même assez curieuse et, profitant du fait que la jeune femme aux yeux rouges était blessée, elle posa la fameuse question.

« -C'est indiscret mais, d'où as-tu pu rencontrer Muramasa si tu as passé ton temps chez l'Ex-Roi Rouge ?

-Il y a pas mal de passages secrets. Je me faufilait souvent, lorsque j'avais du temps libre, jusqu'au palais des taishiros. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu assister à de nombreux événements, dont la mort de Dame Hitoki ainsi que du départ de Muramasa. On ne pouvait pas sentir ma présence parce que j'ai toujours eu un talent inné pour contrôler mon aura. Mais j'avoue que je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Il y a d'anciennes souffrances qu'il ne vaut mieux pas éveiller en ces lieux. »

La chamane finit son travail.

« -Luciole, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda soudain Shinrei, remarquant son frère accroupi devant un brasier. »

Celui-ci se retourna, une branche à la main et dit, d'une voix nonchalante :

« -Je suis un mec branché… »

Il y eut alors un long silence de fiançailles, euh, pardon, de réflexion durant lequel chacun médita sur les paroles sages du maître du feu. Puis, Shinrei se décida enfin à rompre ce moment de solitude, totalement désespéré :

« -Non !Non !C'est pas possible !C'est une catastrophe !

-Calme-toi, petit, répliqua Bontenmaru qui connaissait bien les symptômes du désespoir chronique face à l'esprit brillant d'illogisme calculé du shiseiten.

-Mais c'est pas possible de faire un jeu de mots aussi pourri ! »

Misérable, il tomba à genoux, constatant le cas irrémédiable de son frère. Shinigami, quant à elle, s'était agenouillée.

« -Ô Grand Maître !s'écriait-elle tout en s'inclinant. Quelle classe !Quel sens de la répartie !Vous êtes notre dieu à tous ! »

Ils finirent par reprendre la route, après ce petit intermède sacré, jusqu'au centre de la ville où des soldats combattaient tant bien que mal des troupes démoniaques qui ne cessaient d'affluer de toutes parts. Tigre Rouge, en les apercevant, ne put s'empêcher de se lancer à corps perdu dans la mêlée. Les monstres aperçurent ses compagnons et foncèrent droit sur eux. Hélas pour eux, ceux-ci étaient en pleine forme et ils furent massacrés jusqu'au dernier, si bien que le calme était revenu temporairement sur les lieux. Les soldats s'inclinèrent alors devant leur maître tandis que les autres commentaient le combat et que Shinigami fouillait les décombres à la recherche d'une éventuelle cruche de saké, qu'elle réussit cependant à trouver. Portant le goulot à ses lèvres, elle entendit une sorte de gémissement étouffé.

« -Je savais pas que les pierres pouvaient parler, dit-elle, intriguée, en s'approchant du tas de débris. »

Elle aperçut alors une jambe qui en dépassait. Sans hésiter, elle poussa les morceaux de planches, les tuiles et autres restes d'immobilier pour découvrir une jeune femme à demi consciente, blessée de partout, avec d'étranges habits sombres rappelant ceux des ninjas. En la dégageant totalement, la guerrière remarqua le tatouage en forme d'araignée sur sa poitrine.

« -Une manipulatrice d'araignée ?Elle est jolie, pour une arachnide ! »

Puis, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'amena aux autres.

« -Vous avez-vous le truc que j'ai trouvé ?Elle est encore en vie, annonça-t-elle.

-Mais c'est…commença Yuya.

-Mahiro !s'exclama Tigre. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Là, sous des décombres. »

Elle la déposa doucement à terre en prenant bien soin de reposer sa tête afin qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle attrapa ensuite Akari qui passait par-là et l'amena auprès de la blessée.

« -Ok, ma poule, sa vie contre un de mes secrets. Ça te va ?

-Si tu y tiens…Mais pourquoi veux-tu la soigner ?

-Huhuhu… »

Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

« -Non !Tu me fais marcher, là !

-Si, si, je te jure !Tu veux un deuxième secret, peut-être ?Ça compensera si cela s'avère être vrai ! »

Elle murmura une nouvelle chose, ce qui sembla choquer encore plus la chamane.

« -Tu es vraiment la sœur de Kyo ? »

Son interlocutrice la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'elle ne faisait qu'à moitié en temps normal. Akari parut alors frissonner et c'était presque comme si de la buée sortait de sa bouche.

« -Ok, c'est bon, finit-elle par répliquer, visiblement stupéfiée. »

Elle tendit ses mains et son bâton vers la ninja en récitant ses formules et aussitôt, les plaies se refermèrent. La jeune femme était toujours à la limite du conscient mais lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur disparaître, elle parut soulagée.

« -Qui…qui êtes-vous ?murmura-t-elle alors. »

Akari et Shinigami se regardèrent et eurent la même idée.

« -Nous sommes des méchantes sorcières et on va te dévorer le cœur !BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !

-... »

Mahiro ne parut pas impressionnée, et orienta son regard aux alentours, en essayant de se redresser.

« -Fais attention, tu n'es pas tout à fait guérie et…

-Sire Hidetada ? »

Apercevant son maître, elle s'agenouilla devant lui mais il la fit se redresser.

« -Ça va ?Tu n'as plus rien ?

-Sire !Votre père est perdu !Les démons encerclent l'Est de la ville, où il s'est réfugié mais les prêtres ne vont pas tenir plus d'une heure !Vous devez absolument aller l'aider ! »

Le jeune Tokugawa, parut hésiter. Après tout, il devait sauver Yuya du terrible Ex-Roi Rouge et cela ne souffrait aucun délai…de plus, pour éliminer tous les démons d'un coup, il fallait détruire la porte qui les reliait à leur monde originel qui se trouvait sûrement au temple d'Inzan…Ce fut ces raisons qu'il exposa à sa subordonnée.

« -Attends un peu, gamin, l'interrompit Shinigami, son cruchon à la main. Tu veux dire que tu sacrifierais ton propre père pour tes convictions ? »

Ce qui incita le gamin en question à réfléchir davantage.

« -Remarque, jusqu'à présent, les démons de la ville semblait illimités dans le nombre. Il est possible qu'il y ait une autre porte ici, à Edo, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'Ex-Roi Rouge s'est arrêté ici quelques jours. Aussi, il serait judicieux de nous séparer :un groupe reste à Edo pour trouver une des portes et l'autre va au temple d'Inzan pour aller péter la gueule à l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

-Et pour Nobunaga ?l'interrompit Yuya.

-La blonde ?Je m'en occupe !C'est pour ça que je vais rester ici, le temps de le corriger. J'irai au temple dès que possible. Il faut que Yuya, Sakuya, Kyo et Kyoshiro y aillent. Yuki, t'es super doué pour entourlouper alors je compte sur toi pour mettre le gardien du Poignard Sacré dans notre poche. Bonten, Muramasa t'as demandé de veiller sur Kyo, continue ta mission. Et, Akari, ils auront sûrement besoin de toi fasse à l'autre poufiasse. Et les autres restent ici, le temps qu'on soit sûrs qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Okuni, vu que t'es douée pour les déplacements longue distance rapides, tu seras le messagère en cas de pépin et tu accompagneras Kyo et les autres puis tu nous préviendras si il y a besoin de l'un d'entre nous. Quant à toi, Mahiro, je pense que tu dois rester auprès de ton seigneur »

Après avoir considéré ce plan, elle ajouta :

« -Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'aux limites de la ville afin d'empêcher les démons de vous suivre. »

Enfin, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un allant à l'Est et l'autre vers le Nord.

Le premier groupe essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, suivant un conseil de Shinigami, afin de bénéficier de l'effet de surprise qu'ils pourraient avoir en tombant sur un éventuel groupe de monstres.

« -Hé !Où est passée Tokito ?demanda soudainement Shinrei. Keikoku, elle était juste derrière toi ! »

L'interpellé sursauta à moitié :il était alors occupé à observer une araignée qui tissait sa toile, sur un mur, à quelques mètres de là.

« -Désolé, j'ai pas vu…

-T'es vraiment…

-Bah, c'est pas grave !Suffit de la chercher !Akira, t'es désigné volontaire d'office !

-Hein ?Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'es super doué pour retrouver les petits objets perdus, genre, le corps d'un samouraï démoniaque, ironisa Tigre Rouge, profitant de cette ouverture.

-Oui, et aussi, si tu te perds, ce sera pas grave parce que t'es balaise, quand même et t'as rien à craindre des démons, continua Luciole.

-Sans parler de ta capacité à rester insensible alors que nous, si on tombe sur un caméléon…

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !Je vais la chercher ! »

Et il rebroussa chemin, légèrement énervé.

« -On est trop fort !ricana Tigre.

-Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui y aille ?interrogea Sasuke, perplexe.

-C'est Shinigami qui m'a dit ça à l'oreille :à la moindre occasion, faut en profiter, énonça Luciole.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah !Tu comprendras ça quand tu seras plus grand ! »

Le jeune Tokugawa se reçut un bilboquet dans la figure en guise de réplique.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième groupe atteignait la sortie Nord de la ville.

« -On dirait que je me suis inquiétée pour rien, s'exclama Shinigami. On a rencontré personne !Même pas un tout petit démon inférieur !A croire qu'ils sont occupés ailleurs ! »

Mais c'était vite parler car, soudain, un mauvais pressentiment leur étreignit le cœur. Yukimura, qui surveillait les arrières à l'aide d'Akari, confirma à la jeune femme aux yeux rouges ce qu'elle pressentait et, bientôt, alors qu'ils atteignaient un dernier groupe de maisons en flammes, ils aperçurent une ombre qui leur barrait la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent et elle avança vers eux. Majestueux, le Roi des Démons parmi les Démons se tenait devant eux, blond, androgyne, droit sur son blanc destrier…plutôt rouge, le fameux destrier, à vrai dire. Ensanglanté même. Shinigami, ayant entendu parler de sa misogynie maladive, avait décidé de faire ses preuves directement, sans passer par la case ''Je cause d'abord pour montrer que je suis une fille vulgaire qu'a peur de rien même pas des araignées !'' Un coup comme ça, ça vous casse votre entrée, c'est frustrant comme avoir les règles en plein acte sexuel !Le cheval autrefois blanc, devenu rouge pour l'occasion, s'effondra sur lui-même, dans une mare écarlate, tandis que son cavalier se remettait debout sans aucun problème.

« -Je supporte pas les adversaires sur un cheval, annonça alors Shinigami, le katana en main, l'autre main sur sa hanche. Ils se donnent un air important pour cacher le fait qu'ils ont la trouille !♥ »

Sa Majesté, jusque-là, assez furax de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, considéra alors la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui et s'aperçut même de ses yeux rouges, flamboyants, tels des braises ravivées par la vue d'un combat.

« -L'Ex-Roi Rouge m'a parlé de toi, Onime no Shinigami. Tu es aussi puissante que ton frère, voir plus, bien que j'en doute.

-Dans ce cas-là, ça t'ennuies pas qu'on détermine ici et maintenant si je suis à la hauteur ?On m'a dit que tu t'étais fait lamentablement laminé, la dernière fois que t'as rencontré Kyo !♥ »

Ce souvenir désagréable passa dans le regard de Nobunaga mais il ne parut pas en tenir compte.

« -J'ai été ressuscité par une succube d'ordre supérieur et avec l'aide de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Je suis beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant. Pour aller plus vite, je peux te prendre aussi, Kyo. »

Celui-ci parut légèrement ennuyé. Mais légèrement.

« -Désolé, j'ai autre chose à faire et si je m'en mêle, Shinigami va me péter sa crise et j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit chiante alors je te la laisse. Baby-sitte-la bien, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie qu'elle revienne de mauvais poil. »

Sur ce, il passa à côté de lui, tranquillement. Nobunaga, vexé, voulut le frapper de son sabre mais sa sœur se mit au-devant de lui et le bloqua.

« -Désolée, vraiment. C'est moi, ton adversaire !♥ »

Les autres en profitèrent pour passer. L'arche sous laquelle ils étaient s'effondra alors, bloquant le passage.

« -Voilà. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux. »

L'ex-général soupira. Décidément, plus il ressuscitait, plus il ratait son coup !Tant pis, il finirait bien par les rejoindre et leur faire payer, dès qu'il se serait occupé de cette petite insolente.

¤¤¤

Hum…j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire les dernières scènes, surtout le moment sacré ¤mdr¤…La chanson est de Die Form, c'est ''Rain of blood'', chanson gothique avec une voix féminine mélodieuse style moyen-âge…je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'ensemble…La suite est pour la semaine prochaine avec un chtit passage intéressant huhuhu…on va enfin rencontrer une succube !Niahahahahahaaaa !¤evil laugh¤Hum…un chtite review ?♥


	5. La Danse écarlate

Niahahahaaaa!Encore un autre chapitre!Je suis trop balaise!

Akira:Ellea fumé combien de beedees?

Tokito:Deux.

Akira:Quoi?C'est tout?

Tokito:Il me semble qu'elle a également lu quelques délires sur l'a pas arrangé…..

Et devinez ce qu'il se passe à la fin?

Akira et Tokito:OUI, ON SAIT!

Muahahahahaaaaa………c'est sans doute l'un des chapitres les plus intéressants……….

Akira:C'est pas fini, ces sous-entendus pourris?

Nan!♥En attendant, RaR:

Lady Killer:Je ne sais pas quand va sortir mon livre étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore fini mais je te remercie de ton soutien!♥Il n'est pas très long (une vingtaine de chapitres), j'y ai mis beaucoup d'humour, ya de la romance également. Ça se passe de nos jours, dans un lycée français, mais les noms sont japonais, j'arrivais pas à me décider. C'est pas un drame, je déteste ça. C'est plus une sorte de petit délire né d'un fantasme que j'ai eu quand j'étais en seconde, lors d'une partie de football gaélique. En gros, le genre, c'est Humour/Romance et il y a trois persos principaux:une fille, deux mecs. (dont l'un d'eux s'appelle Kyo mais c'est pas en référence à notre Onime no Kyo mamour de nous). Valà!J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!;)

Akari:Elle a dit ''Kyo mamour de nous''………

Akira:Oui………

Okuni:PUNISSONS-LA!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¤s'enfuit en courant¤Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture!

¤¤¤

La danse écarlate

Le ciel rougeoyait toujours au-dessus d'Edo en flammes. Le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps mais les nombreux nuages qui le masquaient présentaient toujours la même voûte écarlate, si bien que l'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le jour de la nuit, le midi du minuit. Pourtant, Akira était certain que cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il arpentait le chemin inverse emprunté auparavant par son groupe et toujours pas de trace de la jeune fille qu'il devait retrouver.

«-Si seulement je la tenais…songeait-il à voix haute, tandis qu'il scrutait les environs, évitant soigneusement toute patrouille démoniaque afin d'être le plus rapide possible.

-Huhu…t'es inquiet pour elle, hein?♥ disait une voix ressemblant étrangement à un mixe entre celle de Tigre Rouge et celle de Shinigami, à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Vous, la ferme!Arrêtez de dire des conneries!

-Oh!Le gamin pourri-gâté est pas content!Dommage que tu ne puisse pas te geler le cerveau sans crever!»

Il décida d'ignorer ces idiots qui le taquinaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il tomba sur un groupe de monstres et se décida à les massacrer, afin de défouler toute la colère qu'il avait en lui.

«-Luciole…je te retiens!disait-il tandis que les chairs volaient autour de lui. Quand on se reverra, tu diras bonjour à ma glace!Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas figé tes flammes!»

Il prit un air sadique en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour faire payer à ses compagnons les emmerdes qui lui balançaient.

«-Je suis pas baby-sitter, non plus!Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'aller la chercher, d'abord?»

Bizarrement, ce qu'il imaginait faire à ses compagnons s'appliquait en réalité aux démons qu'il affrontait. C'est alors qu'il repensa à son combat contre Tokito. Après tout, il l'avait vue par ses propres yeux et il avait pu constater qu'elle était plutôt jolie, malgré son corps de gamine…le souvenir du fameux soir où les premiers démons les avaient attaqués lui revint en mémoire. Se rappelant de sa bourde, il s'énerva encore plus et finit de massacrer le reste des monstres en un magnifique bain de sang démoniaque poisseux. Puis il rangea ses sabres jumeaux, légèrement calmé. Mais juste légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Shinigami et Nobunaga enchaînaient les coups. Au début, il n'avait pas trop forcé la main mais il s'était vite aperçu que la jeune femme était à la hauteur de sa réputation, voir plus mais il refusait de l'admettre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue au meilleur de sa forme. Et là, elle semblait s'ennuyer à mort.

«-C'est tout?dit-elle, visiblement déçue. Je m'attendais à légèrement mieux mais on dirait que j'ai eu tort…»

Cette réplique était de trop et il décida de lui montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir.

«-LA MAIN DU DIABLE!cria-t-il en lançant son fameux coup dévastateur.»

Coup effectivement dévastateur puisqu'il dévasta en effet tout le décor environnant…sauf sa principale cible, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

«-Je suis plus rapide que ton coup, on dirait!Et puis, franchement, la Mort ne serait pas contente que tu appelles ton coup la main du Diable!Aux dernières nouvelles, la Mort est neutre!

-Arrête de te foutre de moi et bats-toi sérieusement!

-C'est pas drôle de se battre contre un type méprisant qui n'a aucune envie de se battre contre moi!Je vais te montrer!♥»

Elle s'élança vers lui avec une telle vélocité qu'il la bloqua avec peine et elle enchaîna les attaques. Cependant, la défense de son adversaire était tout aussi efficace et ils finirent avec une entaille chacun.

«-Bah voilà!Tu vois, quand tu veux!'faut vraiment venir te chercher!»

Furieux, il se jeta sur elle et enfin, le véritable combat commença. Les offensives succédaient aux défensives et inversement. Nobunaga finit même par apprécier la bataille, surtout lorsque son adversaire, prise dans l'action, augmentait sa férocité, à mesure qu'ils s'acharnaient l'un contre l'autre.

_I push my fingers into my eyes..._**_  
_**_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache..._**_  
_**_But its made of all the things I have to take..._**_  
_**_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside..._**_  
_**_If the pain goes on..._**_  
_**_Aaaaaaaah !_**__**

Shinigami se donnait corps et âme dans ses attaques, oubliant le reste, les démons, ses compagnons, ses théories fumeuses, seul le combat comptait à ce moment-là.

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_**_  
_**_I've waited last, my time's elapsed_**_  
_**_Now, All I do is live with so much fate_**_  
_**_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_**_  
_**_I've left behind this little fact :_**_  
_**_You cannot kill what you did not create _

Nobunaga avait mis du temps à accepter son adversaire, étant concentré principalement sur Kyo, il ne voulait pas faire attention à cette fille bizarre qui avait massacré sa monture d'un coup de sabre bien placé et qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Cela avait le mérite d'être direct et, à présent, il était littéralement subjugué par la présence de cette jeune femme qui souriait comme un démon…comme un démon…

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_**_  
_**_And then I swear I'll go away_**_  
_**_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the words_**_  
_**_I guess I'll save the best for last_**_  
_**_My future seems like on big past_**_  
_**_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice _

La ville, les maisons, autour d'eux, étaient en flammes, un véritable brasier infernal, dans lequel les chairs se mêlaient au bois, au fer, au feu. Le sang coulait à flot partout, les vices frappaient, les démons se repentaient de la douleur de leurs victimes.

_Put me back together or separate the skin from the bone_**_  
_**_Leave me all the Pieces, and then you can leave me alone_**_  
_**_Tell me the reality is better the dream_**_  
_**_But I found out the hard way - nothing is what it seems !_**_  
_****__**

_I push my fingers into my eyes_**_  
_**_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_**_  
_**_But it's made of all the thing I have to take_**_  
_**_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside_**_  
_**_If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it !_

Les deux combattants n'accordaient pas la moindre attention à leur environnement. Seul l'autre comptait. Ils n'éprouvaient pas de la haine, ni même de la moindre antipathie. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'amitié ou de l'amour ou même une quelconque attirance. C'était au-delà de tout ça.

_I push my fingers into my eyes_**_  
_**_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_**_  
_**_But it's made of all the thing I have to take_**_  
_**_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside_**_  
_**_If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it !_**__**

**_  
_**_All I've got... all I've got is insane_

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une impasse:elle menaçait son cou tandis qu'il menaçait sa taille.

«-Ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte, dit-elle. Un combat contre toi va au-delà de la vie même. Je ne sens pas la douleur de mes blessures et j'exalte de joie.♥

-Je suis le meilleur, c'est tout.

-Pourtant, je ressens encore une sorte d'ennui dans tes yeux. Il y a quelque chose qui te manque et que tu n'as jamais obtenu de ton vivant.

-Que veux-tu dire?»

Ils cessèrent de se menacer et reprirent leur position initiale de combat.

«-Je vais te montrer ce qui fait que je suis plus puissante que n'importe quel démon.»

Elle attaqua ensuite, encore plus vite que précédemment. Mais, portant des coups faciles, son adversaire les para sans trop de difficultés, jusqu'à ce qu'il offre, malgré lui, une ouverture. La jeune femme était entrée depuis longtemps dans son périmètre et n'avait aucune gêne quant à ses mouvements. Elle finit par se mettre à sa hauteur et, réalisant la proximité de leurs positions, Nobunaga esquissa un geste pour se dégager mais ce fut comme si une force l'en empêcha lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme le fixer intensément. Ces yeux écarlates…comme le sang qui coulait à flots aux enfers…et comme des piments aussi…comme des piments rouges accrochés à un mur blanc…son souffle chaud était tout proche…ses paupières se refermèrent alors tandis que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes…elles étaient douces, chaudes…il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme était différente des autres…de celles qu'il avait connu de son vivant ou durant sa résurrection aux enfers…Elle s'éloigna alors rapidement de lui tandis qu'il reprenait à peu près ses esprits. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine, ce qui le fit s'agenouiller.

«-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?s'écria-t-il, à bout de souffle.

-En devenant démon, tu as renoncé à la plus puissante des énergies. Tu as renoncé à ton cœur alors que tu cherchais une chose qui s'y trouvait. Je vais te la montrer, cette chose. Mais, en contrepartie, tu devras mourir et ce sera très douloureux.

-Je…je ne veux pas!

-C'est trop tard, de toutes façons. Ton âme doit reposer en paix une bonne fois pour toute. Comme ça, on sera tranquilles et ça fera les pieds à l'autre salopard!»

Puis, elle s'approcha de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Akira cherchait toujours Tokito mais il s'était enfin résigné face à la cruauté de son destin qu'il jugeait profondément injuste. Soudain, il entendit un long cri suraigu, encore plus violent que ceux des victimes habituelles des démons. Pris d'un doute, il se précipita dans la ruelle sur sa droite pour finalement aboutir sur une petite place. Ses recherches avaient enfin aboutit:Tokito se tenait au fond de la cour, ses sabres jumeaux en main, et visiblement, elle s'était battue contre une horde démoniaque assoiffée de sang qui avait réussi à lui déchiqueter une partie de ses vêtements. Elle se retourna alors et, arborant un sourire plus que suffisant, elle s'exclama:

«-Ah ben!En voilà un!»

Elle s'approcha de lui tranquillement, tout en rangeant ses armes, ce qui libéra la colère d'Akira qui n'en pouvait plus de cette gamine pourrie gâtée.

«-Où étais-tu?Je t'ai cherchée partout!A cause de toi, on est séparés du reste du groupe!

-Mais, c'est mieux ainsi, non?

-Quoi?»

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment offusquée qu'il s'énerve sur elle. Elle paraissait même s'en amuser.

«-Nous sommes seuls…tous les deux…»

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, qui, surpris par ce geste inhabituel, fut coupé en plein dans son élan et, stupéfait, il ne parvenait plus à en placer une.

«-Mais…je…tu…

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis?♥

-DIS DONC, TOI!»

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna…et fut projetée contre un mur par un formidable coup de massue dans la tête. Une autre Tokito, plus que furieuse, se tenait devant le shiseiten qui ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà ressentie aussi enragée. Par contre, ses vêtements à elle étaient intacts. Elle se mit à la hauteur du jeune homme et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle se mit à le secouer comme un prunier tout en lui hurlant dessus.

«-ÇA VA PAS DE TE FAIRE AVOIR PAR CETTE…cette…CETTE¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ DE ¤¤¤¤¤!T'ES CENSE ÊTRE INSENSIBLE, ESPECE DE PRETENTIEUX!»

Ledit prétentieux, trop surpris pour se vexer de la manière dont il était traité, ne comprenait plus rien et se contentait d'acquiescer. Cependant, le double de Tokito se releva et se métamorphosa, ce qui fit que la jeune fille se tut en voyant le phénomène. Son clone se transforma en une femme rousse, avec des cheveux épais qui ondoyaient dans le vent, ses mains et ses pieds étaient griffus, ses mollets possédaient une sorte de fourrure à poils longs, ses yeux étaient verts, avec des pupilles en fentes, enfin, elle possédait une longue queue de lion, des ailes démoniaques ainsi qu'aucune forme de vêtements.

«-Sale gamine!râla-t-elle. J'allais presque l'avoir!Où est passé Urmacht?

-Je lui ai démonté la tronche!Il peut plus bouger, maintenant!»

Il semblait à Akira que Tokito était légèrement de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

«-Tu as donc déjoué son illusion?

-C'était pas compliqué!J'ai reconnu l'odeur du fumigène!

-Futée…petite mais futée…ça a dû être une dure épreuve que d'affronter ta propre mère…pauvre petite souris qui veut revoir sa maman.»

Elle se retransforma à nouveau et Dame Hitoki apparut, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

«-Comment oses-tu…»

La jeune fille détourna les yeux mais Akira ressentait qu'elle tremblait.

«-Tokito…contrôle-toi, murmura-t-il. C'est ce qu'elle attend…»

Elle renifla.

«-Poufiasse…»

Son aura changea alors brusquement et le shiseiten s'éloigna rapidement, comprenant où Tokito voulait en venir. Tout autour d'elle était dévasté. Elle sortit ses sabres jumeaux et s'élança vers la femme qui était apparue. Celle-ci comprit que son coup ne marcherait pas et elle se transforma à nouveau en elle-même avant de s'envoler de justesse.

«-Je suis la succube Larissa. Les humains ne peuvent pas me vaincre tous seuls!Leurs sentiments les submergent avant de me porter un coup fatal. En gros, petite souris, tu vas mourir!Quant à ton copain, je le garderais bien pour mon harem!♥

-Compte pas là-dessus!

-Haha!Tu y tiens tant que ça?Dans ce cas-là, je te mangerai avec lui!»

Puis, elle fit apparaître un fouet à lames ainsi qu'un sabre et le combat commença. Au début, les coups étaient plutôt classiques, comme si chacune évaluait l'autre. Mais à mesure que la bataille s'intensifiait, la violence allait crescendo, le fouet à lame déchiquetait tout ce qu'il touchait, tant la chair que la pierre ou les tissus, tandis que Bether et Nefer entaillaient sans problèmes la peau du démon. Jamais Akira n'avait ressentit pareille férocité. Les deux adversaires, criaient, hurlaient, vociféraient, feulaient, même Bontenmaru n'était pas aussi bestial en mode normal. Mais la succube était très puissante et réussit finalement à envoyer Tokito contre un mur.

«-Humpf!Déjà fini?s'exclama-t-elle.»

Elle s'approcha du corps de son adversaire.

«-Remarque, avec ce corps de pucelle, tu ne peux rien contre moi…»

Elle tourna alors les talons vers Akira qui, pourtant, était confiant. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et Larissa se retourna au dernier moment pour bloquer une attaque.

«-Tiens?Ton corps a grandi rapidement…tes cheveux aussi…

-Je suis Tokito, fille de Hitoki et de Fubuki…c'est pas une minable comme toi qui réussira à me mettre au tapis!»

Puis, le combat reprit, encore plus féroce que précédemment. Les guerrières avaient abandonné leurs armes et se battaient désormais à mains nues, se lacérant mutuellement le visage, la peau, le corps. Akira observait la scène de loin et pourtant, il ressentait leur aura aussi nettement que si elles étaient à côté de lui. _Tokito, tu as changé…on dirait bien que tu as des convictions, à présent…_songea-t-il. Au bout d'un moment, la démone plaqua violemment la jeune fille à terre et l'y maintint fermement.

«-C'est bon?T'as eu ta dose?vociféra Larissa.

-T'as encore rien vu, poufiasse.»

Puis, dans un effort surhumain lui demandant un cri de rage supplémentaire, Tokito repoussa son adversaire avant de se jeter à nouveau sur elle pour lui donner un pain.

«-Pas touche!Pigé?»

Akira se demanda si elles étaient télépathes…à moins qu'il ne soit trop loin pour entendre toute la conversation…Malgré ses efforts, Tokito n'avait pas entièrement le dessus et fut à nouveau projetée au sol. Elle paraissait épuisée.

«-Tokito!C'est pas le moment de faiblir!cria alors Akira, comprenant l'état de la jeune fille.»

En effet, elle n'arrivait plus à se relever. La succube se jetait déjà sur elle. A bout de forces, elle orienta son regard vers sa droite…et aperçut Bether. Péniblement mais assez rapidement, elle l'attrapa et la tête de son adversaire vola alors à travers la cour.

«-Ça y est…je l'ai eue…»

Elle s'effondra alors, épuisée. Akira la rejoignit alors qu'elle reprenait son apparence normale.

«-Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, lui dit-elle. Je me suis faite avoir par ces fichues fumées…un démon m'a piégée et j'ai tourné en rond pendant un long moment en croyant que je vous suivais…puis il a essayé de m'avoir avec une illusion mais je l'ai eu.

-Montre–moi tes blessures, lui répondit-il alors. Je vais geler ton sang pour éviter une hémorragie.

-C'est bizarre…tu es plus gentil que d'habitude…»

C'est alors qu'elle constata que ses vêtements étaient littéralement en lambeaux et qu'il ne restait plus que sa petite culotte en parfait état.

«-Ces démons sont des pervers, dit-elle, tandis que son compagnon achevait sa tâche. Va falloir que je chope des fringues…»

Elle remarqua ensuite que le jeune homme enlevait son haut.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?s'écria-t-elle.

-Pas d'idées mal placées. Il faut te couvrir sinon tous les démons vont nous tomber dessus à la moindre occasion!Fais une ceinture avec le reste de vêtements que tu as!»

Elle s'exécuta tandis qu'il lui mettait son habit sur les épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

«-Tu es tout rouge, finit-elle par dire.

-Tu t'es bien énervée contre elle…

-Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire face à l'autre pouffiasse?

-Ça veut dire quoi, ''pas touche''?»

Se rendant compte que leur conversation n'aboutirait à rien de valable, ils soupirèrent, en même temps.

«-Dis…je pense à un truc, commença la jeune fille.

-Quoi?

-C'est Shinigami qui m'en a parlé…les succubes, en mourant, libèrent des tas d'hormones…

-Et alors?

-Ça s'exprime comment, les hormones?

-Comme ça…»

Puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il s'écarta et déclara:

«-Je crois bien qu'elles commencent à faire effet…

-Attends…elle m'a dit aussi qu'elles ont très peu d'effets sur les humains et qu'il leur faut beaucoup de sentiments pour pouvoir s'exprimer!»

Il ne répondit rien. Elle sourit.

«-T'es grillé!♥

-Humpf!Si tu veux pas de moi, dis-le tout de suite, répliqua-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté pour lui tourner le dos.

-Baka…t'es pas doué avec les filles!»

Abandonnant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle le prit par l'épaule afin de le retourner vers elle puis l'embrassa bien plus passionnément que ce qu'il avait fait.

«-C'est comme ça, qu'on fait!répondit-elle enfin.»

Ils s'étreignirent ensuite en un long ballet ardent, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, se séparant puis se retrouvant, glissant leurs mains sur leur peau, s'initiant l'un à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent enfin au bout d'un court moment enflammé, haletant.

«-Je crois bien que, finalement, ces hormones sont très actives, chez nous, fit remarquer Tokito, un sourire équivoque au coin des lèvres.

-Ce doit être parce qu'on est jeune…»

Puis, ils recommencèrent, encore plus passionnément que précédemment…

¤¤¤

Alors?Alors?Alors?J'ai bien fait?C'était pas trop mauvais?Dites!Dites!Dites!

Akira:¤MODE ChieurON¤Nan, c'était pourri!

Toktok:¤idem¤Franchement, je mérite mieux!

Les deux:¤mdr devant la tête désespérée de l'auteuse¤

Puisque c'est comme ça, je me vengerai et je mettrai un lemon!Na!

Les deux autres:¤sueurs froides en se souvenant des scènes lemon déjà écrites auparavant dans d'autres fics¤

Sinon, j'aimerais bien encore des reviews!Je veux absolument savoir si la dernière scène est bien faite et si les combats sont bien écrits!♥


	6. Yumi

Bonjour les gens !Comment ça va ti ?J'ai pas trop la forme, ces temps-ci alors vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant une bonne semaine, au moins. Et là, leur publication sera ralentie par rapport à ces temps-ci, désolée…Sinon, que dire de ce chapitre 6 intitulé ''Yumi'' ?Pas grand, chose, à vrai dire. Il y a très peu d'action, un peu d'amour, de l'humour à chier, comme d'hab', quoi…un délire sur les vers de terre aussi, cherchez pas à comprendre…en gros, ça traîne un peu. Dans le chapitre 8 ou 9, ça devrait se remettre à bouger comme il faut mais cette fanfic n'est pas prévue pour durer 20 chapitres. Disons 15 au grand max, et encore, je suis gentille…En attendant, RaR :

Lady Killer :'faut pas être possessif avec Akira, surtout quand y a Toktok pas loin…( OMAE O KOROSU ! ) enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire mais je te comprends lol !♥Je suis contente que tu arrives à t'imaginer la scène parce que moi, je les vois pas clairement, j'écris en général ce qui me passe par la tête, mais tes compliments me font plaisir et m'encouragent !Quant au couple dont tu me parles, attends le tome 38-euh, le dernier chapitre, ça devrait se passer mais je ne crois pas que je vais vraiment m'attarder là-dessus (en plus, j'aime pas spoiler sur mes fics, ça casse tout(expérience perso)). Au fait, tu sais qu'en anglais, Lady Killer ça veut dire tombeur (de femmes) ?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…enjoy !

¤¤¤

Yumi

« -Ça va aller, tes blessures ?

-Tant que je me tiens près de toi, ça va, ta glace ne fond pas. »

Akira et Tokito marchaient parmi les décombres d'Edo, un peu épuisés mais motivés pour la suite des événements.

« -T'es sûre que c'est par-là ?

-Jusqu'à présent, mon sens de l'orientation ne m'a pas trahie…

-...

-C'est quoi, ce silence ?

-...

-Pour tout à l'heure, je te rappelle qu'il y avait des fumigènes qui m'ont quelque peu bousillé les sens ! »

Il sourit.

« -Tu as réponse à tout !

-Si j'étais différente, ça te plairait pas ! »

Il ne répondit rien. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la sortie Nord de la ville, ravagée par les flammes et à moitié encombrée de débris de murs ainsi que d'un cadavre. Enfin, cadavre n'était pas le mot juste.

« -Oh…un truc…aperçut Tokito en se penchant sur ladite chose baignant dans un sang plus ou moins poisseux.

-Au lieu de te moquer, aide-moi à me relever !répliqua Shinigami d'une voix cassée ressemblant étrangement à celle de quelqu'un qui a trop fumé. »

La jeune fille aida son aînée et lui permit de s'asseoir sur un bout de mur effondré étant donné qu'elle ne tenait pas debout.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?lui demanda Akira. »

La guerrière soupira, visiblement épuisée.

« -On a rencontré Nobunaga ici. Les autres ont continué pendant que je m'occupais de lui. Bien sûr, il a fallu que Kyo en rajoute, du coup, la blonde, là, était super vénère, il voulait pas se battre contre moi mais, finalement, je lui ai prouvé de quoi était capable une fille !Buahahahahahahaaaa !Je suis trop balaise !

-Je veux même pas savoir comment tu lui as prouvé tout ça…murmura son interlocutrice.

-Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le haut d'Akira sur les épaules ?Et pourquoi lui est torse poil ?Vous voulez attirer toutes les succubes du coin ou quoi ?

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?s'insurgea l'autre.

-Ce que ça veut dire…j'ai ma propre manière de faire des compliments… »

Puis, elle ajouta, en voyant le regard perçant de Tokito :

« -Mais, attention !Ça veut rien dire !Non mais…alors, ces explications ? »

Ils lui racontèrent comment elle avait été attirée par un incube et comment il l'avait retrouvée. Ils ne lui épargnèrent aucun détail, sauf, évidemment, le passage entre la confection de la ceinture et leur départ de la place, qui était, en vérité, assez long et compliqué à décrire…Cependant, Shinigami ne tint pas compte de ce trou noir (si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi) pourtant évident et se contenta de dire :

« -OK. En gros, tu t'es déchaînée. Fais gaffe, si tu épuises trop ton corps, tu risques de réveiller la Maladie. Mais au fait, pourquoi vous vous êtes ramenés jusqu'ici ?

-On s'est rendu compte qu'on était pas loin et on voulait voir Kyo se battre mais, apparemment, on est arrivés trop tard et en plus, c'est même pas lui qui s'est battu…

-Mon cher frère doit économiser son énergie et éviter de trop se blesser parce que quand il sera face à l'Ex-Roi Rouge, il aura besoin de toute sa puissance. (même si il est déjà super balaise)

-...et on s'est dit aussi que Yuya avait peut-être des fringues de rechanges à me prêter.

-T'as de la chance, j'ai justement mon baluchon avec moi !♥ »

Elle se pencha en arrière pour attraper ledit baluchon qui était posé sous des décombres, à l'abri des coups perdus, puis, elle se redressa et l'ouvrit. Elle en tira un immense akama bleu nuit avec des symboles ésotériques dessinés en son centre puis un haut kimono à manches longues blanc ainsi qu'une ceinture avec des motifs colorés sombres.

« -Bon, je sais pas si ça va avec mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Ça ira. »

Elle commença à se défaire de sa ceinture rudimentaire tandis que Akira commençait à protester.

« -Tu vas quand même pas te désaper en… »

Mais il se reçut son haut en pleine figure, ce qui l'interrompit. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux étaient entièrement habillés…pendant que Shinigami se marrait en voyant l'effet de ses vêtements sur Tokito.

« -...

-Muahahahaha !Une vraie petite samouraï !C'est presque trop grand ! »

BLUNK !

« -Te moque pas !répliqua la jeune fille tandis que la jeune femme perdait son sang. »

Elle remarqua alors l'énorme tâche écarlate qui se dessinait sur la droite de sa poitrine.

« -T'es sûre que ça va aller ?lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça ira. Je suis un peu épuisée mais plus je bougerai, plus ça s'arrangera. Je vous expliquerai le moment venu. Pour le moment, on doit retrouver les autres guignols. Ça fait un bon moment qu'on s'est séparés. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en mauvaise posture. »

Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient même censés rejoindre leurs compagnons, ayant au préalable trouvé la porte infernale et l'ayant refermée à grand coup de pied dans les cristaux présumés la maintenir ouverte. Cependant, une bonne partie des rues étant bloquées par un quelconque effondrement, ils avaient dû faire un long détour pour finalement arriver au point de séparation et de tomber sur une patrouille démoniaque qui s'acharnait à combattre un truc qui avait la faculté étrange de découper ses membres en pleine action. Il était évident que ce truc était humain et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à déclarer forfait face au nombre de démons. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé de l'aider, non pas par pure charité mais plutôt pour dégager la rue puisque lesdits monstres encombraient la route. En plus, ces fichues créatures étaient plus résistantes que d'habitude, ce qui fit qu'ils avaient du mal à les éradiquer. C'est alors que Luciole aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel passer dans ses flammes. Il se rendit compte alors que l'humain qu'ils étaient en train d'aider était une fille et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains deux longues chaînes hérissées de piques au bout desquelles était relié une sorte de cylindre enflammé qui semblait très lourd. La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et un kimono rouge avec une ceinture large à laquelle était accroché un long katana.

« -Merci, dit-elle simplement. »

Puis, elle retourna combattre. Elle agitait ses chaînes en l'air et enflammait tous les démons qui passaient à portée tandis que ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près se faisaient déchiqueter par les piques. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et elle avait une facilité à se mouvoir époustouflante, comme si elle dansait. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque stratégie :elle réagissait spontanément à chaque attaque, quelque soit sa direction.

« -Euh…Keikoku ?s'inquiéta Shinrei en voyant son demi-frère prendre feu en restant immobile alors que les démons tentaient de le hacher menu.

-Ch'uis amoureux !- »

Mais le maître de l'eau ne put continuer la conversation plus longtemps étant donné les créatures qui essayaient de le dévorer vivant. C'est alors qu'il entendit des sons très étranges, à travers le vacarme incessant des cris bestiaux. Prit d'un doute énorme et abandonnant temporairement le combat, il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenaient ces bruits bizarres. Plus il s'approchait, plus les sons lui paraissaient horrible. Au détour d'un ruelle, au moment de rencontrer enfin l'auteur de ce désagrément insupportable, il eut la plus grande terreur de son existence, et, dans un ultime sursaut de courage ainsi qu'à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, il envoya une énorme vague d'eau sur l'étrange chose. La voix qu'il entendit alors lui indiqua qu'il s'était fait peur pour rien.

« -Tu vois !Je te l'avais dit !A force de chanter, il pleut !♥

-Shinigami…

-Je suis trop balaise !

-C'est…Shinrei qui nous a arrosées…

-Hein ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges, assise par terre à cause de la trombe qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre, daigna enfin s'intéresser au jeune homme qui les regardait, Tokito et elle, bras dessus bras dessous, ainsi qu'Akira qui, se tenant éloigné des deux folles citées précédemment, n'avait reçu aucune forme de liquide sur la figure et qui, par conséquent, était toujours debout.

« -Q…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?fut la seule chose que Shinrei put dire tellement il avait été surpris. »

Tokito aida Shinigami à se relever tandis que Sasuke et Tigre les rejoignaient.

« -Et vous, alors ?leur demanda Akira après avoir expliqué la situation.

-On a retrouvé mon père, qui résistait tant bien que mal aux démons à l'aide de quelques prêtres et de quelques soldats qui l'avaient rejoint. La porte n'était pas très loin, à deux pâtés de maisons et il a juste fallu qu'on enlève les cristaux qui la formaient. Au passage, on a démonté quelques troupes et puis on s'est dit que ça serait bien de se retrouver.

-Où est Mahiro ?interrogea Shinigami.

-Aux côtés de mon père. Je préfère qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-Dans le fond, tu l'aimes beaucoup, cette femme♥

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! »

Mais elle l'ignora.

« -Nous devons rejoindre les autres au plus vite !dit-elle. Où est Luciole ?

-Toujours en train de se battre. Quand on a entendu Shinrei gueuler comme une demoiselle en détresse, on a rappliqué sans nous occuper de lui.

-Ah. »

Tandis que Tigre se faisait liquider par ladite demoiselle, Shinigami et les autres s'empressèrent de retourner sur les lieux de la bagarre. Luciole était là, tenant une jeune fille dans ses bras, au milieu d'un immense brasier. Ils ignoraient les flammes et se regardaient dans les yeux, aussi inexpressifs l'un que l'autre(genre l'affiche de _Autant en emporte le vent_ avec Clark Gable).

« -Luciole, tu peux draguer en chemin, si tu veux ! »

L'interpellé daigna lever la tête vers la jeune femme qui arborait un sourire graveleux. L'inconnue regarda le groupe qui les regardait en train de se regarder. Elle descendit des bras de son porteur et l'attira à l'extérieur du brasier, vers ses compagnons, en lui tenant la main.

« -Je peux venir avec vous ?leur demanda-t-elle alors que Luciole restait silencieux. Je m'appelle Chiba Yumi.

-Chiba Yumi…Chiba Yumi…Ça me dit quelque chose…réfléchit Tigre Rouge.

-C'est pas toi la dangereuse psychopathe à tendance pyromane qui a détruit un avant-poste important des Tokugawa, il y a quelques années, et qui est recherchée aujourd'hui pour divers incendies criminels ?interrogea Sasuke.

-Hein ?Sûrement. Mais personne n'arrive à me reconnaître, ma description physique est trop banale et je change souvent d'habits. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué tous ces incendies. Je suis juste à côté, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi tu restes à côté si tu sais qu'on va penser que c'est toi qui fait ça ?lui demanda Shinigami.

-Je suis amoureuse du feu. Si il y a un brasier important, vous pouvez être sûrs que je serai pas loin dans la minute qui suit.

-Est-ce que tu sais te battre ?questionna Tokito, bien qu'elle ait vu son katana et ses bolasses de feu.

-Je me débrouille.

-Comment t'as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?demanda Akira en désignant le shiseiten passif.

-Je sais pas.

-Mais encore ?

-Je me battais pis j'ai eu un coup de pompe alors je suis tombée dans les pommes, ce qui est une réaction habituelle de mon corps lorsque je suis fatiguée. Quand je me suis réveillée, il me tenait dans ses bras et les monstres étaient en train de cramer. »

Shinigami se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« -Si elle se débrouille bien, elle peut nous être utile, face à l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

-C'est pas le même gabarit qu'un simple démon, quand même, intervint Akira.

-Peut-être mais si jamais il appelle des démons pour nous démonter, elle ne sera pas de trop. »

Puis, sans attendre la moindre réplique, elle décréta :

« -Ok, Yumi, tu viens avec nous !

-Merci à vous. »

Ils se mirent en route vers le nord, avec un Luciole toujours aussi déboussolé et totalement impassible à son environnement. Il suivait juste le mouvement du groupe grâce à la main de Yumi qui ne quittait pas la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, Tokito, qui aidait Shinigami à tenir debout, eut un doute après un moment d'intense réflexion et tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, alors occupée par la formidable activité consistant en contempler celui à qui elle donnait la main.

« -Pourquoi changes-tu souvent de fringues ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers son interlocutrice.

« -Je m'approche tellement du feu que j'arrive à brûler une grande partie de mes vêtements.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'approches autant du feu ?

-Je veux sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau si froide… »

Bizarrement, Luciole parut encore plus à l'ouest à ce moment-là et il prit feu instantanément, ce qui surprit légèrement Yumi. Puis, elle se calma et caressa son visage.

« -Le feu a donc un visage ?dit-elle, rêveusement. »

Enfin, elle s'approcha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Luciole.

« -Pourquoi les flammes ne lui font pas mal ?demanda alors Sasuke, méfiant.

-Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, répondit Shinigami en souriant. C'est mignon ! »

Elle aperçut alors la tête de Shinrei qui n'en revenait pas, ce qui la fit rire. Puis, elle s'approcha en titubant et mit son coude sur son épaule.

« -Huhu…tu l'envies ?♥ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil à rendre jaloux Yukimura.

« -Humpf ! »

Il se détourna en boudant, ce qui eut pour effet de rétamer la face à la jeune femme qui se tenait réellement appuyée contre le maître de l'eau.

« -Haha…ça a du mal à se mettre en place, on dirait !Mais je crois que ça va un peu mieux, dit-elle. »

Elle réussit cependant à se lever toute seule.

« -Maintenant, ça va aller mieux !Allez, on y retourne !Vous aussi, les tourtereaux♥, ajouta-t-elle en direction des nouveaux amoureux. »

Ceux-ci se séparèrent docilement et tous reprirent la route tranquillement, avec un Luciole légèrement moins déboussolé et une Yumi doucement rêveuse. Mais, quelques instants plus tard, le silence fut à nouveau interrompu mais cette fois-ci, par Tigre Rouge.

« -Au fait, si il n'y a plus de portes, comment se fait-il que les démons n'aient pas disparu ?

-Je sais que les démons d'ordre supérieur peuvent rester dans notre monde sans problème. Je suppose que ceux d'ordre inférieur qui sont ici sont reliés à l'un d'eux qui serait venu ici…on verra au temple d'Inzan !En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a plus ici vu qu'on ne s'est pas encore fait attaquer… »

C'était cependant parler bien vite car, à peine avait-elle dit cette phrase qu'un grognement se fit entendre.

« -Les voilà !Ce sont ces salauds qui ont désactivé la porte !

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit !se vanta Shinigami, ignorant royalement le démon qui venait de parler ainsi que le groupe qui l'accompagnait.

-Tuons-les ! »

Elle dégaina son katana et trancha les trois premiers monstres qui lui sautaient dessus. Cependant, ses mouvements étaient beaucoup moins rapides que d'habitude, ce qui permit à l'un de leurs adversaires de s'approcher comme il faut afin de planter sa lance dans son buste, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber dans les pommes. Shinrei en profita pour couper la tête de l'agresseur puis, la troupe de créatures n'étant pas nombreuses, tout ceci fut expédié vite fait. Tandis que Luciole et Yumi trafiquaient dans un coin de la ruelle à quelques activités plus ou moins louches, Tokito s'approcha de Shinigami qui n'avait pas refait surface.

« -Hé !Shin' !T'es morte ? »

Effectivement, cela en avait tout l'air.

« -Elle a reçu le coup en plein cœur !paniqua Shinrei en l'examinant. »

Tous se réunirent alors autour d'elle, la main sur le cœur.

« -On venait à peine de la rencontrer…elle avait tant souffert…elle était tellement gentille avec nous, pleurnicha Tigre Rouge, les larmes aux yeux.

-Que va dire Kyo ?se demanda Akira, tentant de cacher son désarroi.

-Tu vas nous manquer, Shin' !Tu étais excentrique et vulgaire mais dans le fond, on…on t'aimait bien !se lamenta Shinrei. »

Quelques instants passèrent, dans un silence religieux, parfois entrecoupés des murmures de Luciole et Yumi qui faisaient toujours des choses bizarres, alors que chacun se recueillait. Puis, dans un élégant et majestueux sursaut de vie, la morte ouvrit les yeux, provoquant une énième crise cardiaque à Shinrei et à Tigre Rouge qui, décidément, ne se faisaient pas à cette idée de démons. La jeune femme se redressa et leur sourit.

« -Ben dis donc, les gars, je savais pas que vous pensiez tout ça de moi !s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »

Tokito se précipita sur elle et lui asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête.

« -IMBECILE !

-Aïe !

-On s'inquiétait pour toi !On te croyait morte ! »

La ressuscitée ricana et se releva avec peine. Puis, devant les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, elle fit pénétrer sa main par l'entaille datant de son combat contre Nobunaga, sous son sein droit et en sortit un cœur palpitant de vie, entouré d'un léger halo lumineux verdâtre, relié à ses organes internes. Elle plongea ensuite son autre main dans son autre blessure, à gauche, et en sortit son vrai cœur, qui pissait littéralement le sang.

« -Normalement, je devrais être morte. Mais cet autre cœur a pris le relais quand le mien a été endommagé. Maintenant, il faut le soigner avant que les cellules ne meurent sinon, je vais vraiment crever. »

Elle rangea son nouveau cœur et tendit l'original au shiseiten présent.

« -Akira, peux-tu geler les entailles, s'il te plaît ?♥ »

Sachant ce qu'il pourrait subir s'il ne le faisait pas, il accepta docilement puis la guerrière remit son cœur en place.

« -Je te remercie. Comme ça, ça se soignera plus facilement.♥ »

Elle remarqua alors les deux tourtereaux accroupis devant un mur.

« -Vous faites quoi ?leur demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. »

Luciole se tourna vers elle et lui montra son œuvre :un scoubidou fait de vers de terre !

« -C'est joli, hein ? »

Yumi riait en voyant les pauvres créatures s'agiter en tout sens.

« -T'imagine ?Y'en a un qui découvre sa queue !dit-elle. »

Puis, elle imita avec aisance une voix masculine un peu exagérée.

« -_Qui êtes vous ?On se connaît, non ?Vous m'êtes vaguement familier !_ »

Tokito se prit au jeu et s'exclama d'une voix désespérée :

« -_J'avais un frère, il s'est fait couper en deux et maintenant, j'ai DEUX DEMI-FRERES !_ »

Shinigami, enfin, s'imposa dans ce challenge ô combien difficile d'imitation de voix de ver de terre en prononçant les paroles suivantes, sur un ton paniqué :

« -_Arrête de gigoter, Jean Pierre !Tu vas encore faire des bébés à René !_ »

Puis, l'assemblée des trois filles rigola à gorge déployée tandis que Luciole contemplait toujours son chef d'œuvre et que les membres masculins du groupe se demandaient sérieusement ce qu'ils foutaient avec des filles aussi fêlées.

« -Non mais vraiment, râla Shinrei, quelle cruauté ! »

Mais le pyromane desserra les nœuds et laissa les vers de terre reprendre une vie à peu près normale...à peu près...

« -Tu peux parler !répliqua Shinigami.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu danses comme un dieu !

-Et… ?

-C'est cruel !

-Je vois pas en quoi… »

Tigre comprit alors les sous-entendus pas si entendus que ça de la guerrière.

« -Laisse tomber, Shinrei, tu connais rien aux femmes !dit-il. »

Le Mibu préféra ne pas protester, ayant compris, selon lui, que tout cela n'était qu'une coalition visant à le pervertir. Puis, Shinigami ayant récupéré en partie, ils se remirent enfin en route et ne rencontrèrent plus aucun démon avant d'atteindre la sortie Nord de la ville.

¤¤¤

Alors ?C'était comment ?

Mika :Est-ce que t'as eu mal ?

¤BLUNK !¤

Là n'est pas la question, perverse !Comme toujours, donnez-moi votre avis par review et je rappelle qu'il est autorisé de critiquer ce que j'écris…par contre, cela serait sympa de ne pas m'insulter, c'est franchement pas agréable (expérience perso)…m'enfin, vous le ferez pas, ya pas de raison !♥

Pub :J'ai traduit une fanfic anglaise en français qui se nomme ''Cliché''. Vous en faites pas, c'est pas très long, j'ai juste besoin d'un avis parce que c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic !D'avance merci.

Ja-ne !


	7. La forêt du temple

Après une longue pause de quelques mois, durant lesquels j'ai dû m'occuper de certaines choses importantes -à savoir dossiers IUT, Bac, Fête, etc…-, je poste enfin ce septième chapitre, intitulé ''La forêt du temple'' ainsi que vous allez pouvoir le constater. Mais z'avant, RaR :

Gasp31 :Valà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…tes fics sont pas mal, aussi, mais tu manques d'expérience, encore…ça viendra avec la pratique :)

Et maintenant, la suite :

¤¤¤

La forêt du temple

« -Tiens, c'est marrant, la boussole est détraquée !

-Onime no baka !Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? »

Shinigami évita la main de Tokito qui voulait l'abîmer davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« -Si notre boussole ne fonctionne plus, on est mal barré, analysa Akira.

-Disons qu'elle fonctionne toujours mais que la forêt dans laquelle nous sommes dévie le champ magnétique produit par le pôle nord ce qui en résulte cette perturbation étrange…quant à savoir pourquoi le champ magnétique est à ce point perturber, il n'y a que deux causes :soit nous sommes sur un terrain extrêmement ferreux, soit c'est que la magie engendrée par le temple d'Inzan s'étend jusqu'ici et est capable de modifier…

-Wouah !Shinrei !Tu me défends par ta suprême science !♥l'interrompit la victime.

-Je ne fais qu'analyser notre situation… »

Akira tentait de retenir Tokito qui tentait un Shinreicide étant donné qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de meurtre due à la frustration d'avoir marché trop longtemps à son goût et, ainsi, tourné en rond pendant des heures.

« -Bah !Avec ce la chance, on finira bien par tomber sur les autres, suggéra Shinigami.

-Dans ce cas-là, nous sommes dans le bon jour, déclara soudain une voix féminine dans les airs. »

Tous levèrent la tête.

« -Okuni ? »

L'informatrice descendit de son perchoir pour s'avancer vers la guerrière aux yeux rouges.

« -Vous avez eu des ennuis ?

-La forêt était littéralement envahie par les troupes démoniaques et on se faisait attaqués à tout bout de champ, ce qui nous a beaucoup retardé. Puis, on s'est aperçu que notre boussole était inutile puisque l'aiguille tournait dans tous les sens.

-Il faudrait rejoindre les autres, maintenant. Tu saurais retrouver leur trace ?

-J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation et puis…il faut savoir que le chemin qui mène au temple est secret…

-Secret ?

-On est tombé dessus par hasard, en fait :Akari s'est énervée sur Bontenmaru et l'a envoyé dans un buisson qui s'avérait être un passage caché.

-Comme quoi, ils peuvent se rendre utile, commenta Akira. »

¤BLUNK !¤

« -Moi, j'aime bien Akari !s'exclama Shinigami en se frottant les mains. »

Puis, ils suivirent Okuni dans la forêt et trouvèrent rapidement le passage en question.

« -Du coup, vous avez tourné en rond pendant combien de temps ?demanda Tokito.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Disons jusqu'à il y a environ trois quarts d'heure. »

La guerrière aux yeux rouge siffla.

« -C'est long !Ils sont où, maintenant ?

-Plus très loin, je pense. »

En effet, ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe qui faisait une pause au bord du chemin. En voyant son frère, Shinigami décida de se la jouer petite sœur chiante afin de le taquiner un max.

« -ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Elle se jeta dans sa direction mais, par un habile mouvement du corps, Kyo l'évita en se détournant, ce qui eut pour effet que sa sœur communia avec la Pacha Mama au lieu de son adorable frangin. Quelle cruauté !songea-t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait la poussière. Elle se redressa légèrement pour voir une Akari toute intriguée par son attitude. Ayant été bafouée dans son amour propre et étant actuellement en manque cruel de tendresse, elle changea de cible.

« -AKARI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Puis, elle lui sauta dessus sans ménagements.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?demanda alors Kyo à ceux qui venaient d'arriver. »

Ceux-ci se regardèrent.

« -Ce doit être à cause de son autre cœur, suggéra Tokito. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle change à mesure que ce truc s'installe dans son corps. »

Ils racontèrent alors ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur séparation, depuis la disparition de Tokito jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles avec Okuni, en passant par leur rencontre avec Yumi qu'ils présentèrent.

« -D'ailleurs, il faudrait vous soigner !proposa ensuite Akari en souriant innocemment quand ils eurent terminé leur récit. »

Shinigami était restée accrochée à son cou, telle une sangsue, mais elle s'en accommodait parfaitement.

« -Toi aussi, la…

-Pas question que je me fasse soigner !cria alors la guerrière en s'éloignant rapidement.

-Mais tu vas perdre tout ton sang, si tu continues comme ça !

-T'en fais pas pour moi et garde de l'énergie pour les autres. Tu me soigneras quand cela sera vraiment nécessaire, ok ?

-Comme tu veux. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses autres compagnons qui réfléchissaient à la meilleure façon d'échapper au rituel consistant à raconter un secret en échange de soins. Cependant, Tokito, légèrement plus maligne que d'autres, se décida à livrer un secret qui, de toute façon, allait forcément se savoir par la suite. Ce fut donc l'esprit léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la chamane et lui murmura la chose à l'oreille, de telle manière à ce que personne d'autre qu'elles ne puisse entendre. Le visage d'Akari s'illumina et elle soigna joyeusement la jeune fille. Celle-ci, ayant remarqué le regard interrogatif d'Akira, se décida à le rassurer d'un clin d'œil plus que discret puisque personne ne regardait à ce moment-là. Shinigami accepta tout de même de faire soigner son cœur originel qui agonisait littéralement, malgré la glace du shiseiten. Ensuite, et après avoir manger un peu, l'action creusant autant des crevasses sur la peau que des gouffres dans l'estomac, ainsi que changé de vêtements pour Tokito qui avait retrouvé un de ses habits dans le baluchon de Yuya, celle-ci étant prévoyante, le groupe repartit dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, qui la caractérisaient, en direction du fameux temple d'Inzan.

Ils marchaient depuis seulement une demi-heure le long du chemin parsemé de feuilles, admirant au passage la magnifique voûte émeraude tissée par les branches des arbres alors recouverts de feuilles verdoyantes, quand, tout à coup, les oiseaux, qui gazouillaient auparavant avec allégresse, s'arrêtèrent de chanter sans crier gare. Cependant, les guerriers continuaient d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, guettant silencieusement le moindre mouvement suspect de leur environnement. Imperceptiblement, Yukimura et Shinigami, dans un élan protectionniste discret, se rapprochèrent innocemment de Yuya et de Mlle Sakuya. Seuls Luciole et Yumi semblaient avoir la tête ailleurs, à l'image de leurs pensées. Puis, Kyo, qui était en tête du groupe, s'arrêta. Les autres l'imitèrent, observant le chemin. Ce fut Shinrei qui, le premier, interrompit ce silence trop lourd à son goût.

« -Une créature nous barre la route…

-C'est…un poulet, observa Sasuke.

-Côt…côt… »

Le gallinacé traversa alors la distance qui le séparait du bord du chemin.

« -Pourquoi les poulets traversent la route ?demanda alors Tokito, dubitative.

-Quelque chose a dû l'effrayer, suggéra Akira.

-Nan, je voulais dire, en général… »

Chacun se mit alors à réfléchir sur cette question primordiale.

« -C'est peut-être l'instinct, ainsi que le dit Aristote :''C'est dans la nature du poulet de traverser les routes'', récita Shinrei, d'une voix sérieusement réfléchie.

-C'était historiquement inévitable, approuva Bontenmaru en hochant la tête.

-C'est un acte de rébellion qui justifie que nous nous acharnions sur lui de cette manière, déclara Akari, impitoyable.

-J'ai la vision d'un monde où les poulets seraient libres de traverser la route sans avoir à justifier leurs actes !soupira Tigre Rouge, la main sur le cœur.

-Le fait que vous vous préoccupiez du fait que le poulet a traversé la route révèle votre sentiment d'insécurité sexuelle !énonça Shinigami. En plus, un poulet même pas fermier !C'est de la merde !

-Qui critique les poulets ?

-J'en ai raté un ?

-Poser cette question reviens à renier votre propre nature de poulet !

-Et Dieu descendit du paradis et il dit au poulet :''Tu dois traverser la route''. Et le poulet traversa la route. Et il jubila.

-Le fait que ce soit le poulet qui traverse la route ou que ce soit la route qui se meuve sous le poulet dépend uniquement de votre référentiel. Hein ?Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Keikoku ?

-J'ai oublié. »

Ce fut Yumi qui, au bout d'interminables discussions stériles, mit fin à cette réflexion plus qu'inutile.

« -L'élément important c'est que le poulet a traversé la route. Qui se fiche de savoir pourquoi? La fin en soi de traverser la route justifie tout motif, quel qu'il soit.

-En gros, c'est pour aller de l'autre côté, conclut Shinigami.

-Voilà. »

Ils reprirent ensuite la route tandis que Tokito se jurait mentalement de ne plus poser une question aussi idiote et que les autres se remettaient de leurs émotions, en rapport à la débilité de leurs propos. Ils passèrent ainsi devant le volatile. Celui-ci se mit alors à se convulser en émettant des bruits bizarres.

« -Je me disait aussi, que c'était bizarre, dit pensivement Tokito en observant le poulet se transformer en démon. »

Bientôt, tout le groupe avait devant lui un genre de grand reptile avec quatre bras, des dents pointues, à la peau rouge et bleue, arborant une magnifique queue ornée de pointes acérées. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Tigre le décrirait. Ah oui !Et géant, avec ça. Au moins cinq mètres de haut.

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle un change-forme, expliqua calmement Shinigami. J'aurais dû me méfier. Il y a pas mal d'histoires qui circulent, là-dessus. Par contre, maintenant, c'est devenu un Golbargh.

-Je connais ce genre de créature, répliqua Shinrei. Nous allons probablement essuyer un cuisant échec.

-Quoi ?

-Il dit qu'on va se faire défoncer la gueule !traduisit Tokito à la guerrière.

-Ah bon. Ce que tu peux être négatif. »

Cependant, le démon, qui les observait depuis tout à l'heure, se mit soudain à pousser un énorme grognement qui fit trembler toute la forêt.

« -Il a la taille mais pas toute la cervelle. Qui s'en occupe ?

-C'est pas un vrai, affirma soudain Yumi, perplexe.

-Comment ça ?

-Cette forêt dégage un champ magique empêchant ce genre de créature de rentrer. C'est une illusion des shloumpfs pour nous faire peur. Regardez. »

Elle prit une pierre et la jeta sur le monstre. Effectivement, elle traversa le corps de la créature. Celle-ci se décomposa alors en fines particules de lumières qui s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure.

« -Comment sais-tu ça ?s'étonna alors Shinigami.

-Je vis au temple d'Inzan depuis mon enfance. Il m'arrive de partir à la découverte du monde et je disparais pendant quelques temps avant de revenir. »

Tokito eut grand peine à se retenir.

« -Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?On aurait pas tourné en rond comme ça pendant des heures !

-Ah !Mais !Le problème, c'est que je me souviens jamais du chemin du retour !C'est toujours un pote qui me récupère et me ramène quand ça fait trop longtemps que je suis partie.

-Au fait, c'est quoi, les shloumpfs ?lui demanda alors Yuya qui se sentait étrangement épiée.

-Ça, répondit l'interpellée en ouvrant son baluchon, ce sont des sortes de petites créatures bleues et blanches, avec une toute petite queue et un chapeau blanc. Ça vit dans des champignons, c'est extrêmement hargneux et ça saute partout en faisant ''Gnap !Gnap !''.

-On fait comment, pour s'en débarrasser ?

-On les dégomme comme on peut. »

Elle sortit une bolasse encore plus grosse que les deux autres réunies et à l'air encore plus lourd. La chaîne était également plus longue et plus épaisse.

« -Ceci fait très bien l'affaire. »

Elle empoigna les chaînes tandis que les fameux ''Gnap !'' se faisait entendre dans les branches et les buissons.

« -Et c'est gros comment ?s'inquiéta Tigre.

-On peut en tenir un dans la paume de la main sans problème, mais ça mord.

-C'est vraiment dangereux ?demanda Yuya.

-Ça mange en général de la salsepareille mais la viande froide, ils aiment bien aussi. »

Elle fit ensuite tournoyer son arme dans les airs. Soudain, des milliers de petites créatures bleues se jetèrent sur le groupe, mâchoires grandes ouvertes et équipées parfois d'ailes volantes. Ça sautait partout, très haut et puis ça s'accrochait très fort, aussi. Cependant, Yumi dansait, telle une gymnaste, avec sa bolasse, ce qui était très efficace. Yuya avait décidé de l'aider avec son arme tandis que les autres tentaient de découper les shloumpfs, sans pourtant parvenir à les atteindre comme il faut. La chasseuse de prime était néanmoins efficace et dégommait sans peine les petits gnomes. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, Shinigami s'énerva.

« -PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE !£§ ;;:l°$ ! »

Puis, à bout de nerfs, elle se mit à leurs sauter dessus, ce qui fit qu'elle réussit une magnifique bouillabaisse de shloumpfs ensanglantée. Amusés par cette nouvelle technique, les autres l'imitèrent. Bientôt, il ne resta plus aucune créature bleue. Par contre, la plupart des guerriers était à peu près entièrement repeints en rouge, minus Sakuya, Kyoshiro qui protégeait cette dernière, Yuya, Akari et Yumi.

« -Vous êtes des brutes, énonça cette dernière. Mais c'est marrant. »

Yuya avait été particulièrement visée par les shloumpfs, aussi était-elle affalée par terre, en position du Christ (non, ce n'est pas une pratique religieuse dérivée du Kama-Sutra).

« -Hé !Yuya !T'es morte ?lui demanda Shinigami.

-J'ai envie… »

Une pause.

« -...j'ai envie de faire l'amour…

-...

-...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

-Tu veux de Kyo comme partenaire ?♥ »

Un ''clic'' sonore lui répondit tandis que la chasseuse de prime pointait son arme sur elle.

« -Aucune chance ! »

Elle se releva ensuite tandis que chacun vérifiait qu'il était à peu près entier. Puis, le groupe reprit sa route, avec néanmoins plus de prudence et se méfiant de chaque poulet qui traversait la route. D'ailleurs, lorsque Tigre voulut l'ouvrir pour expliquer qu'ils la traversaient pour tabasser les jeunes, il évita de justesse le poing de Tokito qui volait décidément beaucoup ces temps-ci. Constatant ce fait, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses cartes de tarot et que cela serait certainement amusant de faire tourner en bourrique ses compagnons à l'aide de ses prédictions qui étaient principalement faites pour égarer l'ennemi.

« -Yumi, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu vivais au temple d'Inzan ?finit tout de même par demander Shinrei. »

La jeune fille s'arracha à la contemplation d'un papillon posé sur sa main pour le regarder de ses grands yeux inexpressifs à demi fermés.

« -Je dois garder le secret jusqu'à ce que je passe le passage secret. Ensuite, je peux en parler comme je veux. Il faut protéger le temple des voleurs. Les reliques sont bien trop dangereuses.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire une fois qu'on eut rejoint les autres !

-Je voulais le faire mais ça m'est sorti de la tête.

-Une mémoire de poisson rouge, soupira Akira qui s'amusait de la déconfiture de Tokito qui n'en pouvais plus de ces, je cite, deux points ouvrez les guillemets :''mous du bulbe''.

-Et tu sais par où il se trouve, le temple ?

-...non…

-...

-Mais… »

Elle observa le chemin.

« -...c'est tout droit, non ?

-Si on rencontre une intersection, on ne sera pas très avancés.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je suis partie et Kenren surveille constamment cette partie de la forêt.

-Kenren ? »

Shinrei crut déceler une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix de son frère. _Keikoku ?Jaloux ?C'est impossible !_

« -C'est un des gardiens. Il m'a appris à me défendre. Il est très porté sur le saké et les femmes, aussi.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !♥ claironna Yukimura.

-En attendant, il faut chanter.

-Hein ?Pourquoi ?l'interrompit Tigre.

-Bah, pour l'attirer !C'est comme les glouglous !Il faut l'imiter ! »

Puis, elle se mit à chantonner à tue-tête. Pas que sa voix était déplaisante, non, loin de là…les paroles en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas très paillardes non plus…c'est juste que c'était légèrement déplacé, lorsque l'on cherchait un temple.

« -..._Jésus Christ, super homme, toi qui te promenait en robe. Pour faire tes beaux discours et ta barbe de trois jours, du haut de ta croix, tu fais moins le malin…ont dit tous les romains !... _»

Tout en chantant, elle dansait allègrement sur le chemin, légère comme le vent, si bien que Luciole l'imita et se mit à valser à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, néanmoins, Shinigami se gratta la tête, dubitative. Puis, elle farfouilla dans son baluchon et en sortit un tambourin.

« -Je pense que faire le max de bruit attirera la personne que nous attendons, expliqua-t-elle à ses compagnons. »

Bientôt, tous se mirent à faire plus ou moins du bruit ou à exécuter ce qui devait s'apparenter à de la danse, hormis Kyo, Okuni et Sasuke. Le reste participait à la cacophonie ou étaient enrôlés de force tels Akira par Tokito et Akari ainsi que Shinrei par Luciole qui trouvait amusant de taquiner son frère avec son point faible :les chatouilles !

« -Hé ben !Quel vacarme !s'exclama soudain une voix masculine. »

Chacun arrêta son activité –danse, tambour, chatouilles, gesticulations diverses et variées- afin de tourner la tête vers une des branches d'un des arbres qui bordaient la route. Il était plutôt grand, jeune, possédait des yeux améthystes ainsi que des cheveux courts et noirs à reflets pourpres. Il portait des habits étranges, un long manteau noir sur un pantalon sombre ainsi que de grandes bottes remontant ses fins mollets et une coupelle remplie de saké à sa main, le cruchon étant calé entre sa hanche et sa cuisse. Son regard était mi-moqueur mi-amusé. Yumi s'approcha.

« -T'en as mis, du temps…

-J'étais occupée. En plus, les shloumpfs ont attaqué. Ça a été un massacre.

-Désolé pour vous.

-Nan. Pas nous. Eux.

-Ah. Et c'est qui ?

-Bah, les shloumpfs !

-Nan. Tes nouveaux copains.

-Ben… »

Shinigami décida que la jeune fille en avait déjà assez fait pour eux et prit la parole afin d'expliquer la situation au nouvel arrivant qui l'écouta silencieusement tout en descendant de son perchoir. Akira remarqua cependant qu'il lui manquait le petit doigt à la main gauche.

« -Je vois, finit par conclure le jeune homme. Je vais vous conduire au temple et vous discuterez avec Konzen Dôji. C'est lui, le patron. Y a qu'à lui que vous pouvez demander ça.

-On vous suit.

-Bien. Au fait, Kenren Taishô, c'est moi.

-Je me disais, aussi… »

¤¤¤

A suivre…dans quelques semaines, encore une fois…j'ai plus d'inspi, désolée !Une chtite review ?♥ A n'a besoin pour me motiver !XD Je prévois peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre…ou beaucoup, ça dépend du point de vue. Et le chapitre d'après, par contre, risque d'être sanglant…surtout si je me shoote au Hellsing, dont je viens d'avoir le premier tome. Cela dit, à la prochaine, en espérant un ptit comm' !

Ja-ne !


	8. Discussions acidulées et projet vanille

Hi evrybody !Comment kça va ti kvous allez bien ?¤en plein délire¤Ça fait un chtit moment que j'ai pas uplaodé, ne ?Alors, valà la suite !♥Si vous trouvez le sens bizarre du titre, sac-à-dos !euh…chapeau !XD En résumé, pas mal de discussions, principalement, et un peu d'action à la fin, ou pas du tout, ça dépend du point de vue………….Et maintenant, RaR :

Gasp31 :Ya pas de sang, dans ce chap mais il devrait yen avoir plus que nécessaire dans le suivant huhu….J'espère que ça va te plaire !♥De rien pour les conseils, c'est tout naturel.

Et maintenant, la suite !

¤¤¤

Discussions acidulées et projet vanille-fraise

Perdu dans une forêt enchantée et protégé par de multiples sorts des intrus, le temple d'Inzan trônait dans une plaine immense, côtoyé par une petite auberge, _Ai no Wasabi_, ouverte à toute personne n'ayant aucune intention néfaste envers le temple et ses environs. La forêt, dense et pourtant claire à la fois, entourait le temple, enveloppée en un calme caractéristique, tandis que les animaux allaient en toute liberté sans crainte d'être dérangés par des braconniers. Le temple en lui-même n'était pas très original. Il était constitué d'un ensemble de plusieurs pagodes entourant une tour servant apparemment aux cérémonies importantes. Les moines étaient peu nombreux et survivaient essentiellement grâce à leurs propres cultures. Ils apprenaient également différents sorts issus de plusieurs religions ainsi que différentes techniques de combat secrètes, afin de parer à une éventuelle attaque quelconque, bien que ce temple soit secret et de petite envergure au niveau de l'influence religieuse du pays. Toutefois, il abritait des secrets convoités par la plupart des rônins en quête de pouvoir ainsi que des armes à la puissance considérable ou encore des artefacts aux propriétés mystérieusement magiques. C'était l'une d'elles que convoitait une partie du groupe de guerriers qui faisait face à Konzen Dôji, le moine de rang supérieur qui gérait le temple d'Inzan, les cheveux longs, blonds comme le soleil, avec des yeux améthystes et des habits peu habituels pour un bonze, à ce moment-là. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il était à ce poste, suite à un ordre de la Trinité, un trio de sages suprêmes qui contrôlaient une partie de ce genre de temple au Japon, et il commençait à se lasser sérieusement. En même temps, il n'aimait pas les ennuis et voir ces types arriver la bouche en cœur afin d'obtenir une des pierres les plus secrètes et les plus puissantes de la collection ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Toutefois, il se dit que cela pourrait lui changer les idées…surtout qu'ils lui avaient ramené Yumi, qu'il aimait bien, dans le fond, même si il ne la connaissait pas très bien, vu ses absences très prolongées du temple.

C'était ainsi qu'il était assis à sa table et qu'un groupe hétéroclite lui faisait face. Une quinzaine de types bizarres dans son bureau, ce n'était pas habituel, mais le fait qu'ils soient attentifs à ses paroles relevait de l'exploit, étant donné leur caractère apparemment bien trempé. Il y avait juste cette femme, au milieu, avec les yeux rouges et un tantinet vulgaire qui semblait pouvoir péter sa crise à tout moment.

« -Non, je le dis et le répète, il n'est pas question de vous donner l'Harmonite Kyûjyû, elle est bien trop dangereuse et trop convoitée, répondait le moine inlassablement aux demandes incessantes de la guerrière en face de lui.

-Nous en avons absolument besoin !Il faut trouver le moyen de sauver notre clan de la Maladie de la Mort mais nous manquons de temps et de pouvoir pour l'avoir. »

Yumi se taisait et ne semblait pas préoccupée par le sort de ses compagnons…pas plus que Luciole, d'ailleurs. Shinrei était considérablement beaucoup plus stressé que la moyenne du groupe mais le fait que Shinigami attachait autant d'importance à leur cause l'empêchait quelque peu de péter les plombs et de faire un massacre en bonne et due forme.

Yuya aussi n'en menait pas large. Elle pensait non seulement à cette fichue pierre mais aussi au Poignard Sacré qui pourrait couper tout lien entre elle et l'Ex-Roi Rouge ainsi qu'avec Sakuya. De plus, le manque de réaction de Kyo face à ce Konzen Dôji la préoccupait légèrement. En effet, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser quelqu'un d'autre discuter à sa place mais aussi, le fait de laisser en vie quelqu'un qui lui barrait la route n'était pas habituel. En fait, il laissait sa sœur gérer tout le shmilblick et cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, comme si il savait que ça allait marcher comme il faut.

Akira et Bontenmaru s'étonnaient également du manque de réaction de leur chef. Akari, quant à elle, sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que l'on pouvait faire confiance à sa sœur pour convaincre le moine. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas aller comme ils le voulaient.

Tokito s'amusait discrètement avec ses cartes afin de vérifier si il n'y avait vraiment aucune solution et si ils allaient vraiment crever comme des pauvres merdes sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Yukimura tentait d'aider la guerrière dans ses négociations mais le bonze était plus têtu qu'une mule…ou qu'une femme bourrée ayant décidé de vous déshabiller à l'aide de votre sabre et que vous tentez désespérément -pour la forme- de l'en empêcher.

Sasuke jouait pensivement avec son bilboquet mais il était facile de deviner que ces oreilles se tendaient vers la conversation, étant donné que cette pierre pourrait aider les créations ratées des Mibu.

Enfin, Kyoshiro et Sakuya semblaient sereins tandis que Tigre écoutait plus ou moins vaguement ce qu'il se disait et qu'Okuni observait attentivement les événements, ainsi que son métier d'informatrice l'exigeait.

Au bout d'un moment, les négociations s'éternisaient un peu trop, au goût de Yumi, ce qui la décida à s'affaler sur Luciole et de piquer un roupillon bien mérité. Ceci n'échappa pas aux deux négociateurs qui commençaient soit à perdre patience, soit à envisager sérieusement de tenter une attaque surprise. C'est ainsi que Yukimura prit la parole, avec sa voix la plus mielleuse qu'il ait en réserve :

« -Dites-moi, vous connaissez Yumi depuis combien de temps ?♥

-Yumi a toujours vécu ici, je l'ai rencontrée lorsque je suis venu prendre mon poste, il y a cinq ans.

-Cinq ans, c'est assez long pour tisser des liens…♥

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Luciole est aussi un Mibu, intervint alors Shinigami qui avait compris le manège de son collègue. Il va lui aussi être atteint par la Maladie de la Mort.

-Or, Yumi est amoureuse de lui, reprit Yukimura, au meilleur de sa forme. Si il meurt, elle sera malheureuse. Vous voudriez vraiment voir sa mine adorable détruite par le chagrin ? »

Soudain, une voix extrêmement puissante interrompit la discussion.

« -AH NON !PAS YUMI ! »

Chacun put alors voir une étrange créature à la tignasse brune débouler dans la pièce et se jeter littéralement sur la jeune fille qui s'était réveillée à l'annonce de son prénom.

« -Goku…soupira Konzen. »

Le dénommé Goku était, en fait, un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs bruns, aux yeux dorés, avec un lourd diadème en or dans les cheveux, habillé d'un pantalon blanc sali de partout et d'un haut sans manche noir. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était les chaînes qu'il portait aux poignets et aux chevilles. Cependant, cela ne semblait le gêner en aucune façon.

« -Konzeeeeeeeeeeeeen !J'veux pas que Yumi soit triste !Sinon, elle fera plus de Danse du Feu !Il faut les aider !

-Je ne peux pas donner l'Harmonite Kyûjyû. Tu sais bien à quel point elle est dangereuse si ses pouvoirs ne sont pas maîtrisés.

-Mais Yumi…

-Yumi peut comprendre… »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait pas encore vue depuis le peu de temps qu'il la connaissait.

« -...ou peut-être pas. Le problème n'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Elle est vraiment dangereuse, cette pierre. Ceux qui ont tenté de s'approprier ses pouvoirs sont morts dans la souffrance. En fait, si elle reste tranquille, c'est parce qu'elle nous fait confiance et qu'elle sait qu'on ne veut pas s'en servir.

-Elle a un esprit ?s'étonna Tigre.

-En quelque sorte. Cela reste un mystère mais il semblerait que la plupart des artefacts que nous gardons possèdent une volonté propre de sorte qu'ils soient capables de choisir leurs utilisateurs. Je préfère ne pas risquer une épidémie, dans le cas de votre pierre.

-Et si nous sommes prêts à prendre ce risque ?demanda Shinigami.

-Vous serez prêts à mourir pour votre clan ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Konzeeeeen !Pourquoi tu demandes pas à la Trinité ?

-Je vais quand même pas les déranger pour ça !

-Mais le clan Mibu a longtemps manipulé l'Histoire du Japon, renchérit Yukimura. Une telle importance peut les influencer…

-Ça les inciterait plutôt à refuser.

-Et si justement le clan décide de changer ?proposa Shinrei, prêt à tout. Nous pouvons évoluer vers une voie plus sage. Après tout, nous faisons tous partie d'une nouvelle génération, une nouvelle famille va naître, nous sommes différents des générations précédentes. Nous aimerions juste vivre en paix et ne plus nous préoccuper des humains. »

Konzen parut réfléchir à ces paroles. Il observait également Yumi qui s'amusait à tirer les joues de Goku qui lui tirait les siennes.

« -Bon, je peux quand même en parler à mes supérieurs. Justement, ils viennent demain pour ramener quelques objets magiques. Je leur demanderai. En attendant, je suggère que vous logiez à l'auberge _Ai no Wasabi_. Le tenancier, Tenpoo, est un ami. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part et vous aurez peut-être un rabais sur les consommations. Surtout sur le saké. »

Avant que Shinigami et Yukimura ne puissent mettre en pratique leur plan machiavélique –à savoir, sauter sur le bonze pour le remercier comme il se doit-, Goku se jeta sur le moine qui réceptionna mal le projectile et se vautra en beauté sur le sol de la pièce, en un vacarme sonore dû non seulement au choc mais aussi aux cris de joie du jeune garçon.

« -MERCI KONZEEEEEEN ! »

¤SHBLENG !¤

« -Aïe…

-Ah…zut…il a été plus rapide… »

Puis, le gamin se retourna pour apercevoir les yeux rouges de Shinigami qui la fixait. Il ouvrit grand les siens puis changea de cible. Voyant l'attaque surprise foncer droit sur elle, la jeune femme se prépara au pire et, prenant exemple sur son cher frère, elle se dégagea de la trajectoire, ce qui fit que ce fut Tokito qui se reçut l'enfant en pleine face, alors qu'elle était en pleine prédiction. Cependant, contrairement à Konzen, elle ne rencontra pas durement le sol puisqu'elle repoussa la sangsue aisément en la tenant à bout de bras. Ladite sangsue changea encore de cible, se contentant des cheveux et des yeux de la jeune fille.

« -WAAAAAAAAAAAH !T'as de trop beaux cheveux !On dirait du kiwi ! »

Tokito eut la mine dépitée sous l'œil rigolard d'Akira qui savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à un kiwi, ainsi que subir une attaque chibi-eyes de plein fouet alors qu'elle était en position temporaire de faiblesse psychologique, surtout en même temps, ce qui l'empêchait de faire savoir ses sentiments. Toutefois, Konzen parut s'en apercevoir et excusa le garçon.

« -Ce truc est, avant tout, un estomac sur pattes alors si il vous compare à un aliment, prenez ça comme un compliment. »

La comparaison avec un aliment laissa quand même la jeune fille blasée.

_Ai no Wasabi_, auberge perdue dans la forêt à côté du temple, n'avait, bien sûr, que peu de clients. Cependant, le peu d'argent récolté revenait au temple qui pouvait ainsi subvenir aux besoins urgents, dans le cas où il y en aurait. Tenpoo, le tenancier, vivait à cet endroit depuis près de cinq ans, depuis que Konzen s'était installé. Pour une raison précise mais secrète, il ne pouvait quitter indéfiniment le temple mais, n'étant pas moine, il ne pouvait non plus y loger. L'auberge était un ancien bâtiment qui avait servi de remise pendant un temps. Il l'avait retapé et transformée en auberge, bien que l'idée soi quelque peu étrange dans un coin aussi désertique que cette forêt. Le peu de clients laissait quand même aux voyageurs un grand choix au niveau des chambres, ce qui fit que chacun des membres du groupe pouvait avoir sa propre chambre, ce qui ravit un grand nombre de guerriers sensibles aux ronflements. De plus, il y avait une grande réserve de saké à la cave, ce qui ravit les pochtrons présents.

En parlant de pochtron, Shinigami avait aperçu plein de gros nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui avait présagé une bonne grosse averse. Ainsi, elle était assise dans l'herbe, la tête en arrière, et scrutait le ciel avec attention, ce qui intriguait Tokito.

« -Et…t'attends quoi, là ?

-Un truc…un chose…arrête de poser des questions idiotes et lève la tête.

-Pour… »

Elle reçu un grêlon en pleine face.

« -ESPECE DE TRAÎTREUSE ! »

Elle se jeta sur elle mais la guerrière s'était levée et dansait sous la pluie.

« -_Aïm_ _singuin' in ze raïn !_

-Je rêve…c'est vraiment une Mibu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shinigami la prit et l'obligea à danser avec elle, ce qui fit qu'à la fin de l'averse, elles étaient toutes les deux trempées jusqu'aux os. La jeune femme était hilare tandis que la jeune fille, blasée, se demandait si il lui restait une tenue sèche pas trop ridicule à mettre. Elle en parla à Yuya mais, malheureusement pour elle, les oreilles d'Akari traînaient dans le coin, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva avec les membres féminins du groupe, hormis Shinigami, dans une des chambres où elles lui firent essayer toutes sortes de kimonos plus ou moins niais à son goût. Elle se décida finalement pour une tenue noire à fleurs vertes qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Elle se laissa coiffer les cheveux, bien qu'il n'y eut pas grand-chose à faire mais s'échappa à grand peine quand elle vit le maquillage s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle finit par retrouver la salle à manger où elle retrouva ses compagnons, juste à temps pour le dîner. Les autres les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et ils purent commencer.

A part le groupe de voyageurs, il y avait Kenren, Tenpoo, Konzen et Goku. Le tenancier était brun avec des yeux émeraudes. Il portait un monocle ainsi qu'un pull vert barré d'un tissu blanc attaché par une boucle et un pantalon tout ce qu'il y a de plus occidental. Il avait un faciès toujours souriant ainsi qu'un accent européen très marqué. Il semblait cependant veiller sur ses compagnons avec une sagesse apparente, comme si il s'agissait d'enfants. Et pour cause :Kenren et Goku se disputaient la nourriture à tout bout de champ et Konzen leur tapait dessus avec une sorte de harisen –éventail en papier- afin de calmer leurs ardeurs. Shinigami était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hilare devant ces énergumènes tandis que Yukimura s'étonnait de voir le bonze parmi eux.

« -La nourriture du temple est dégueulasse, Tenpoo cuisine beaucoup mieux, répondit le moine.

-J'avais également l'impression que vous nous aimiez bien et que vous nous trouviez plus divertissants !♥répliqua le samouraï.

-C'est vrai que tu viens rarement manger avec nous, ajouta le cuisinier.

-...la ferme…

-Oooooh !Konzen-sama qui rougie !C'est rare !se moqua Kenren entre deux baffes avec le gamin. »

Le harisen, plus communément appelé ''baffeur'', vint s'écraser sur son visage graveleux, sous une explosion de rires de la guerrière aux yeux rouges, retenue à grand peine par Shinrei qui s'inquiétait de la voir se fracasser le crâne contre le sol et, par un éventuel mouvement de balancier, de voir la table voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Akira avait remarqué la nouvelle tenue de Tokito, assise à côté de lui, qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement et qui rougissait au moindre regard admiratif. Le jeune garçon s'en aperçut et, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il lui lança un de ses regards charmeurs comme lui seul pouvait faire. Ceci la fit rougir encore plus et elle se décida à lui pincer les fesses discrètement avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'empêchait de hurler de douleur, avant de péter un câble et de lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire la peau. Elle prêta ensuite attention à la conversation entre Yukimura et Konzen.

« -Votre mission principale est de protéger les artefacts des humains, c'est bien cela ?

-En effet. Nous devons également protéger les humains des artefacts qui sont dangereux.

-En fait, nous cherchons aussi une autre relique particulière :le Poignard Sacré, qui aurait l'étrange capacité de couper tout lien, qu'il soit physique ou psychologique.

-Ah !Celui-là…et bien, à vrai dire, il y a un Élu qui doit s'en occuper. Il se reconnaît facilement à sa main gauche, à laquelle il manque un doigt. »

Kenren s'avança alors vers eux et montra sa main.

« -Je suis le Gardien de cette génération, annonça-t-il. »

Puis, il sortit un étrange poignard de type arabe, recourbé à la pointe et dont le fourreau était orné de longues arabesques dorées.

« -J'obéis également à la Trinité alors, il faudra attendre demain pour pouvoir s'en servir. Quel est votre but ? »

Le samouraï prit la liberté de leur raconter l'histoire, ayant confiance en leurs hôtes.

« -Je vois, énonça finalement Kenren. Je vous aiderais bien mais je dois vraiment en parler à la Trinité avant. C'est un principe. Cependant, si il y a besoin, vous pourrez compter sur moi pour vous aider en cas d'attaque démoniaque. Si cet Ex-Roi Rouge est aussi puissant que vous le dites, il pourra sans mal vaincre les sorts qui protègent les lieux, ce qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur de puissantes reliques démoniaques ainsi que sur une porte directe vers les enfers.

-Hein ?Une porte directe ?

-Une sorte de nexus qui se trouve au centre d'un pentagramme énergétique dangereux. Il y en a six en tout dans le monde et celui-ci est particulièrement facile à ouvrir. Mais enfin, tout un tas de sorts empêche l'accès à cet endroit, et il faudra d'abord passer sur le corps de nombreux moines compétents. En plus, Tenpoo, Goku et Yumi sont avec nous. Je doute également que notre déesse nous laisse tomber sur ce coup-là.

-Heu ?

-Pour explication, ce n'est pas par hasard que nous pouvons rester ici. En fait, nous y sommes contraints. En effet, moi, je maîtrise le Poignard Sacré qui est capable d'annihiler tout lien entre des personnes. Goku porte un diadème qui maîtrise sa véritable force ainsi que la personnalité sauvage qui lui tient lieu d'alter ego. Ensuite, Tenpoo était un humain autrefois mais, sa femme ayant été assassinée dans d'atroces souffrances, il chercha à se venger et tua tellement de créatures qu'il en devint un démon. Konzen l'a cependant maîtrisé et, pour se racheter, il aide à défendre le temple grâce à son aura magique. Enfin, Yumi possède un don particulier qui a fait qu'elle a été abandonnée dès sa naissance :elle peut ressentir les sentiments emprisonnés dans certains objets et peut, ainsi, contrôler la plupart des reliques entreposées au temple. »

Yukimura siffla à ces révélations. Puis, Kenren lui proposa du saké, ce qu'il ne refusa pas, par ''politesse'', et ils commencèrent à parler de leurs goûts communs, à savoir, les femmes et l'alcool.

« -Tous des pochtrons et des pervers, grommela Konzen dans sa barbe.

-Tout à fait d'accord, murmura à son tour Tokito. »

Elle surprit alors le regard moqueur de son voisin qui, décidément ne tenait pas à la vie. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le calma aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Shinigami interpella Kenren.

« -Il me semble que vous avez besoin de puissance pour alimenter le sort qui protège le temple.

-En effet.

-J'ai ici quelque chose qui vous aidera sans doute. »

Elle appuya sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour accentuer ses paroles et son air plus que sérieux, qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Ce fut ainsi que, une heure après, en présence de Kyo, Akari, Shinrei, Konzen et Kenren lui-même, elle fit pénétrer sa main dans sa blessure datant de son combat contre Nobunaga, qu'elle n'avait, soit dit en passant, pas soignée, et en retira le cœur de l'ancien général démoniaque et le tendit à l'Élu.

« -J'ai converti sa puissance. Elle est totalement bénéfique et extrêmement forte. Si vous savez la maîtriser, je vous garantis que vous serez tranquille un bon bout de temps.

-Un cœur démoniaque converti est rare et difficile à créer, répondit son interlocuteur. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« -Je suppose que tu as dû utiliser ton propre cœur et ton corps pour réussir à le transformer. »

Son ton était plus qu'équivoque mais, avant de pouvoir répondre comme il se devait, elle chancela et s'affaissa sur le sol, évanouie. Akari se précipita sur elle.

« -C'est sa blessure. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de second cœur, elle est extrêmement affaiblie. »

Elle mit ses mains au-dessus du trou béant dans la chair de la guerrière endormie et commença à réciter des formules. Ensuite, elle s'adressa à Kyo.

« -Elle a besoin de repos. Je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener dans sa chambre et la laisser tranquille pendant deux bonnes heures. »

Le samouraï regarda sa sœur puis la prit dans ses bras et exécuta les conseils de la chamane, tandis que Kenren s'occupait de transporter le cœur en lieu sûr afin d'analyser ses capacités énergétiques.

Pendant ce temps, Goku avait supplié Yumi de danser avec ses bolasses de feu, chose qu'elle accepta tranquillement, amusée par les sauts frénétiques du garçon. Elle alla d'abord changer de vêtements afin d'arborer une tenue bien plus adaptée. Ensuite, elle fit un tour au temple pour prendre des bolasses enchantées. Elle rejoignit enfin ses compagnons dans la clairière à côté de l'auberge où ils s'étaient tous installés et où Kenren, accompagné de Goku et de Konzen –volontaire désigné d'office et accessoirement pris en otage par un quelconque chantage de ses associés- se préparaient à accompagner la jeune fille en musique. Elle se prépara, empoignant les chaînes, puis s'inclina devant son public et, tandis que les notes s'égrenaient dans l'obscurité, les bolasses s'enflammant, elles commencèrent à tournoyer dans les airs. Peu à peu, des illusions furtives dansèrent devant les spectateurs fascinés. C'étaient principalement des dragons et des phoenix, animés par une force mystérieusement magique. Akira, assis en arrière du groupe, voulut prendre la main de Tokito. Cependant, elle avait disparu. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle était là au début. Avisant les dragons volant autour de la danseuse, il comprit le problème et entreprit de trouver sa belle discrètement, afin que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas de leur manège. Il arpenta ainsi les couloirs de l'auberge, sans rien dire, sans même le désir de se montrer à elle, comme cherchant à la surprendre. Au détour d'un coude particulièrement sombre, il put percevoir clairement les soubresauts d'un sanglot retenu. Cependant, la personne en question parut s'apercevoir de sa présence et chercha à fuir, courant à travers le couloir. Akira la poursuivit, conscient des intentions de sa proie. Il bifurqua dans une chambre et passa par la fenêtre afin de se retrouver dans la pièce suivante, où Tokito s'était crue en sécurité temporaire en bloquant la porte. Ses espoirs furent réduits à néants lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son poursuivant était juste à trois pas d'elle, dans l'ombre. Elle se détourna alors vers la fenêtre, cherchant à nouveau une échappatoire. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, le samouraï lui tenait fermement le poignet.

« -Laisse-moi, Akira !cracha-t-elle, telle un fauve.

-Tu pleurais, tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il, calmement.

-Et alors ?Tu parles pas aux créatures faibles, non ?Alors dégage !Laisse-moi seule ! »

En guise de réponse plus claire, il enserra sa taille de ses bras forts, contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, pour murmurer à son oreille :

« -Et maintenant, tu fais comment ?

-Bordel !Akira !Ferme-la et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

A vrai dire, cette position ne lui convenait pas du tout, d'autant plus que son kimono était particulièrement court et donc, remontait facilement au moindre de ses mouvements. A deux doigts d'exploser en larmes et rougissant comme une pivoine, elle se sentait ainsi parfaitement ridicule. Elle tenta alors de riposter en se dégageant mais, au moment de se retourner, il lui empoigna les poignets fermement, et la tint face à lui. Il la repoussa ensuite vers le futon sur lequel il la plaqua de tout son corps avant d'entreprendre de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Paniquant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

« -AKIRA !ARRÊTE ! »

Il cessa immédiatement et se releva au-dessus d'elle, son visage penché à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il lui susurra alors à l'oreille :

« -Écoute-moi bien !Tu n'es pas du tout une créature faible !Bien au contraire. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu du mal à te battre –profites-en bien, c'est pas tous les jours que je l'admets-. Ensuite, tu es la fille de Fubuki, un des hommes les plus puissants du monde, tu es une Mibu et, enfin, je ne ferais pas tout cela si je te trouvais faible. Compris ? »

Il la sentit trembler. Il se redressa et la releva avec lui pour la serrer contre son torse.

« -Ton père te manque, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« -C'est bien ce qui me semblait. A vrai dire, ça serait même bizarre que tu n'aies pas de sentiments, dit-il finalement. »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« -Quoi ?

-T'as grandi. C'est les autres shiseiten qui seront contents ! »

Il ne répondit rien, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de péter sa crise. Il retint cependant ces paroles, prévoyant de se venger plus tard, dans la nuit, à sa manière…

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage du dessus et quelques chambres plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre ne participait plus au spectacle. Non pas qu'il s'y désintéressait totalement, mais un sentiment nostalgique lui avait enserré les entrailles et il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce répit pour exécuter son projet. Atteignant enfin les lieux, il entrouvrit doucement la porte coulissante, entra silencieusement et referma derrière lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Shinigami n'était plus dans son lit. Elle était assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, sa pipe allumée à la main, et semblant contempler la lune. Il resta là, dans l'ombre, un long moment, sans bouger, sans émettre le moindre son, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur enflammé. Il observait la jeune femme et c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux et qu'ils ondulaient sur ses épaules, à la manière d'une fontaine, ce qui la rendait irrésistible ;à la fois forte comme une mère, pure et fragile comme une jeune vierge, sauvage comme une femme effarouchée…Lorsque sa voix grave s'éleva des profondeurs de la nuit, il crut que c'était l'obscurité elle-même qui lui parlait.

« -Approche-toi, Shinrei, n'aie pas peur. Je vais pas te manger ! »

Il se raisonna, chassant ces pensées démesurées d'un sentiment qu'il ne voulait s'avouer, et s'assit en face d'elle, sur le plancher de la chambre.

« -Tu ne dors pas ?lui demanda-t-il enfin, et il s'aperçut que sa voix était légèrement rauque, malgré le contrôle relatif qu'il imposait à son corps.

-Il y a une abrutie, en dessous, qui m'a réveillée, y a pas longtemps. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de fumer et j'ai découvert cette magnifique bouteille de saké. Je suis certaine que c'est Yuki ou Kenren qu'a fait le coup !

-...

-T'en veux un peu ? »

Elle lui tendit le cruchon. Il refusa poliment en repoussant la main de son interlocutrice.

« -Je dois te demander quelque chose d'important, dit-il.

-Important comment ?

-Ça concerne l'avenir du clan Mibu. »

Elle interrompit momentanément sa bouffée de fumée, avant de reprendre.

« -Tu veux savoir ce qu'on va en faire ?

-Oui. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de régner à la place de l'Ex-Roi Rouge, si jamais on s'en sort, ou penses-tu que Kyo voudra le trône ?

-Kyo n'en a rien à foutre, du pouvoir. C'est lui le plus fort, ça lui suffit. En plus, il voudra jamais d'un truc aussi chiant pour lui. C'est un mec qui a besoin d'espace et d'aventures, d'actions, etc…Je ne crois pas qu'il revendiquera le pouvoir à la mort de l'Ex.

-Et…et toi ?

-Bof…moi…je sais pas. D'un côté, je m'en fous un peu, du pouvoir mais, de l'autre, j'ai pas envie de tout abandonner à n'importe qui. A un moment, je pensais que Kyoshiro serait bien mais, je pense plutôt qu'il préfèrerait une vie normale, avec Sakuya, loin des emmerdes du pouvoirs. Alors, je suis la plus apte à gouverner. Mais j'aime pas être la seule au pouvoir !Si jamais je perds la tête, tout ça n'aura servi à rien !Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

-Et bien…en fait…je suis inquiet, pour tout ça. Je vois pas vraiment d'autre solution que le fait que ça soit toi qui gouverne. En plus, je ne veux pas abandonner les Mibu qui restent. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, j'aimerais…j'aimerais que le clan subsiste.

-La proposition que tu as faite à Konzen était très alléchante. Le clan Mibu qui laisse les humain tranquilles, c'est plutôt attirant. Tu n'as pas peur que les Mibu reprennent leurs ambitions de tout contrôler ?

-Si on enseigne à nos enfants le respect de la Vie et de la Mort, peut-être qu'on pourra empêcher ça, du moins, pour quelques générations.

-En fait, maintenant que tout est détruit, on peut tout reconstruire à notre image. Il faut partir des erreurs passées et en tirer leçon. Ensuite, libre à nous d'éduquer nos descendants comme il se doit !

-Tout à fait !Et il faudrait avant tout leur apprendre la philosophie, la culture de plusieurs peuples différents afin de les ouvrir un maximum à la vie…

-On leur apprendra à se battre afin de défendre le clan des attaques extérieurs mais on les empêchera d'attaquer le reste du monde…

-Ils devront aimer leur famille, leurs amis, tout ça…et il ne faudra pas oublier de leur transmettre l'histoire du clan, afin qu'ils comprennent comment ils sont arrivés là.

-Tout un programme, en perspective. »

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent devant leurs projets farfelus, puis, la jeune femme tendit le cruchon au jeune homme qui l'accepta volontiers. Il but ainsi quelques gorgées et donna l'alcool à son interlocutrice qui but plus longuement. Elle reposa ensuite le saké et ils se regardèrent. La pipe était vide, à présent. La lune avait continué sa course mais éclairait toujours une grande partie de la pièce.

« -Ça donne quoi, sans ton ruban ?demanda la guerrière en tendant sa main. »

Elle défit la coiffure et la chevelure blanche s'étendit sur les épaules du maître de l'eau.

« -T'es pas mal comme ça non plus, finit-elle par dire.

-...

-Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Elle s'expliqua.

« -Bah oui !Tu es digne de diriger les Mibu :tu es cultivé, fort, bô, sensible, tu aimes le clan, tu es honnête, loyal et je suis certaine que tu ferais un mari idéal.

-Mais…je…tu… »

Elle interrompit ses paroles en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, il interrompit cependant ce baiser.

« -Mais…pourquoi moi ?Enfin…Shinigami…tu es une vraie Mibu et…

-Je ne te plais pas ? »

Elle semblait plus que déçue, et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il se mit à rougir.

« -Ce…ce n'est pas ça…je veux dire…enfin, tu…tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

-Ben, tu sais, le sang, ça veut pas dire grand-chose. Vrai ou faux, on s'en fout !Le plus important, c'est les sentiments, non ? »

Il leva sa tête vers elle. Elle semblait toujours autant attristée.

« -Désolée de t'avoir offensé, finit-elle par dire, en s'éloignant. »

Conscient qu'il avait fait une gaffe monumentale, il fit la première chose que son esprit lui dit de faire afin de se rattraper :il se jeta à son cou et la serra fort contre lui.

« -Ne pense pas ça !Bien sûr que tu me plais !Mais que va dire ton frère ?

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! »

Elle repoussa ensuite Shinrei pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il interrompit de nouveau le baiser sans pour autant s'écarter, cette fois.

« -T'es pas censée être fatiguée et avoir besoin de repos, toi ?

-Pas grave !C'est pas moi qui fait le boulot !Et si tu crois que je pensais à ça… »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle se blottit contre lui, soupirant d'aise.

« -C'est toi tout entier que je veux, alors je préfère attendre…pour faire durer le plaisir…

-Je vais me faire tuer… »

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et, cette fois-là, Shinrei ressentit nettement le désir prendre peu à peu possession de son corps.

« -Huhu…tu vas effectivement souffrir…mais pas au sens où tu l'entends. »

Comme pour répondre à cette proposition, il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, hésitant tout de même sur la conduite à tenir.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Tokito était dans les bras d'Akira et un peu moins longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Cependant, elle ne voulait interrompre ce moment, un doute enserrant ses entrailles.

« -Akira…tu…enfin…

-Oui ?

-...je veux dire…c'était vrai, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

-Tu as perdu confiance en toi ?

-C'est pas ça. Est-ce que…tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-...

-Je veux dire…avant, tout ça, tu n'en avais rien à faire et maintenant…je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, il lui redressa la tête, du bout des doigts.

« -Si ce n'est pas le cas…tu peux me dire ce que je fous là ? »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, elle se rejeta en arrière, un des sabres de son amant dans la main. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre son manège, elle l'avait abaissée d'un coup sec, ce qui fit qu'elle coupa ses vêtements en deux, dans le sens de la longueur, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

« -...poufiasse…

-Vi, mamour !♥Alors ?Tu faiblis ?♥ »

Ceci était trop pour son ego démesuré. Il dégaina sa seconde épée et fit subir le même sort au kimono noir. Égalité. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire mourir l'autre dans d'atroces souffrances.

¤¤¤

Nan, je raconterai pas les détails !Je suis pas douée…Dans le chapitre suivant, il devrait y avoir bôcoup pluss d'action !XD Huhuhu….et plein de sang partout !Avis aux amateurs :je suis en période Hellsing et j'ai vu Blade, hier soir…planquez-vous tous !Une chtite review, pour m'encourager ?c'est bientôt la fin…Et j'aurais besoin de commentaires sur les trois dernières scènes, c'est très important pour moi, voyez !En attendant, soyez sûrs que Toktok a adoré !♥

Tokito :¤retenue à grand peine par Akari¤ATTENDS, TOUA,LA!VIENS ICI QUE JE TE TUE !


	9. Kiss the Dust

Muahahahahahahahaahahahahaaaaaaa !!!!!!J'ai ENFIN fini le chapitre 9 de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû !!!!En plus, faut savoir que le 28 janvier, ça fera un an que j'ai commencé cette fanfic, sans compter la première version qui ne contient qu'un seul paragraphe. Je suis conteeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnte !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bon, ok, gomen de vous avoir fait attendre des mois mais j'avais pas l'inspi. En plus, j'ai écrit à peine 16 pages alors que j'en avais prévu au moins 20 !Ok, bon, j'en ai écris 9 en deux jours (hier et avant-hier)Je suis blasée.

RaR :

Gasp31 :Merci. En fait, j'arrivais pas à me décider entre Lulu-sama et Shin-chan, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé Yumi ♥ Valà en fin la suite !♥

I wish I was her :J'espère que je te décevrai pas trop !Merci !♥

lullaby12 :Duh...euh...bah, en fait, il est vrai que je voulais absolument faire un truc pour me faire pardonner du fait que j'ai pas insisté sur ce couple et...je me suis chiée. En même temps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à utiliser Kyo. En plus, les combats ne sont pas du tout à la hauteur de ce que je voulais donc euh...c'est aux lecteurs de juger !♥Et, oui, je me suis inspirée de Saiyuki Gaiden !

célia :Voici enfin la suite, comme tu me l'as demandé !♥Merci pour les compliements !J'espère avoir bien écris ici aussi !♥

Bon, bah, voilà, hein, je compte sur vous pour faire des commentaires !♥Désolée pour les fannes du KyoxYuya mais j'ai pas fait la scène cadeau. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde bah, j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose de valable !Je fais confiance à votre imagination pour penser à ce qu'il se passe à la fin de ce chapitre !♥

¤¤¤

Kiss the dust

Alors que l'aurore pointait à peine à l'horizon, que les oiseaux de nuit n'en finissaient pas de chanter et que la forêt, doucement, s'éveillait, tout était d'un calme parfait. Le temple restait silencieux, malgré le lever tranquille des moines qui se rendaient à leur première prière du jour. L'auberge également, après une soirée animée de musiques, d'illusions et bien d'autres choses, baignait dans la plus parfaite sérénité…jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot qui ne sera pas nommé décide de réveiller tout le monde à coups de gong et de cris de sauvage.

« -Tout le monde deboooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!!!!!!!!

-Raaaaah………Tiiiiiiiiiiiiigre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!menaça Yuya, qui était en train de faire un rêve tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent, avec son pistolet à la main. »

Elle le poursuivit dans tout le bâtiment, une corde dans une main et son arme de l'autre, ce qui acheva de réveiller tout le monde. Ils ne manquèrent pas de passer devant la chambre de Tokito, qui n'était pas si seule dans son lit…

« -Meurtre…murmura-t-elle.

-...avec préméditation…répondit son amant. »

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle était affalée sur le torse d'Akira et que celui-ci souriait de leur situation, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient aussi chaudement vêtu qu'à leur naissance.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo, passant par-là tel le Kyo passant par-là, stoppa la chasseuse de prime dans sa folie meurtrière en la prenant par le col.

« -Garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure, Planche à pain. On va avoir du boulot.

-...désolée…

-Dis donc, ça n'a pas grossi, encore !

-Hein ? »

Vu qu'il ne la tenait que par le col au-dessus du sol, elle glissait petit à petit, ce qui en résultait que ses cuisses se voyaient de plus en plus et que sa poitrine manquait de dépasser du col agrandit. Elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens afin de se débattre tout en protestant vigoureusement à l'aide de mots bien choisis. Bontenmaru arriva à point nommé et se retint de profiter du spectacle afin d'interrompre le samouraï.

« -Kyo…cesse de t'amuser… »

Une interjection surprise de Tigre Rouge les tira de leur discussion et permit à Yuya de retrouver un peu de pudeur.

« -Hey !Akira n'est pas dans sa chambre ! »

Ce à quoi le vieux borgne répondit :

« -Il est ptet allé aux bains ? »

Suggestion plus qu'inutile dans l'esprit de Tigre puisqu'il se souvenait de l'absence discrète des deux guerriers les plus caractériels de la bande, à savoir, Tokito et le plus jeune des shiseiten. Aussi, il s'élança désespérément vers l'autre bout de l'auberge afin de surprendre, il en était sûr, les deux jeunes gens en plein ébats. Ce qui était presque le cas à ce moment-là…presque. Cependant, Luciole avait également remarquer la disparition subite de son demi-frère aîné, ce qui interpella le lancier. Il ne put réfléchir davantage à cette situation car Shinigami venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers menant à l'étage, où avaient accessoirement dormi les quatre concernés.

« -C'est quoi, tout ce bordel ???s'exclama-t-elle, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. On peut même pas se réveiller dans les bras de son fiancé tranquillement !!! »

Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs qui venaient s'infiltrer dans ceux qu'elle regardait, à savoir Bontenmaru et Tigre Rouge, détruisant méthodiquement toute forme de courage et faisant naître des désirs d'excuses plus ou moins hypocrites. Puis, se remémorant les dernières paroles énoncées, un éclair de lucidité vint apparaître en plein milieu de leurs pensées, les faisant ainsi échapper à une perte totale de contrôle.

« -Attends, l'interrompit finalement le lancier. Tu as dit ''fiancé'' ? »

Shinrei apparut alors à ce moment-là aux côtés de Shinigami, visiblement encore à moitié endormi. Il prit la jeune femme par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, menaçant du regard leurs compagnons. Cette surprenante nouvelle fit son chemin dans le cerveau des samouraïs puis, ceci étant enregistré, Tigre se reprit et entreprit de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, en direction de la chambre de Tokito. Le jeune couple s'écarta de son passage, devinant le but de sa précipitation. Quand il se retrouva enfin devant la porte coulissante, il y colla son oreille et, n'entendant rien de suspect à part un léger froissement d'étoffe, l'ouvrit. Akira ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Toutefois, Tokito était totalement dévêtue dans son futon et, apparemment, était assise au moment où le jeune Tokugawa ouvrait la porte, ce qui révélait sa petite poitrine. Elle se couvrit prestement et envoya une geta en direction de la porte où Tigre se la reçut de plein fouet, tout en l'insultant à l'aide d'un vocabulaire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fleuri. Bontenmaru, arrivé entre temps, referma la porte avant que la jeune fille ne leur saute à la gorge.

« -C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, on dirait !soupira-t-il.

-Flûte !J'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensembles !répondit le jeune homme en se tenant un nez ensanglanté.

-Passer la nuit avec qui ?demanda alors une voix connue de tous.

-Akira !Pourquoi t'es pas dans ta chambre ?

-Je cherchais le rotenburo lorsque j'ai entendu tes cris de putois. Je suis alors accouru afin de voir ce qui attirait autant ton attention.

-Et où as-tu dormi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire où je dors ?

-Détourne pas la question !

-Dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi t'es pas resté, hier soir ?

-J'étais légèrement fatigué. »

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui mit fin à cet interrogatoire intempestif, et Tokito sortit de sa chambre, furieuse, mais néanmoins habillée. Tigre comprit que son heure était venue et préféra s'enfuir à toutes jambes plutôt que d'affronter la jeune fille. Il passa devant Yuya et Akari qui discutaient et décida de se protéger derrière elles afin d'échapper aux envies de meurtres pressantes de Tokito.

« -Une pièce de théâtre ?répéta la chamane, interloquée et indifférente aux gesticulations de son entourage.

-Oui, répondit la chasseuse de primes, apparemment, j'en ai eu l'idée et tu m'as aidée pour les costumes. Akira faisait une princesse et Tigre était un prince charmant.

-QUOI ????répliqua Akari et, en même temps, Akira et le jeune Tokugawa.

-Même qu'à la fin, j'avais prévu de les faire s'embrasser mais j'ai pas tout compris.

-Quel rêve étrange !conclut finalement son interlocutrice, songeuse. Akira avec Tigre, quelle idée !!!Tokito, lâche-le, tu vas finir par le tuer, il est tout bleu, à présent. »

La jeune fille la regarda puis regarda le futur shogun dont elle tenait fermement la gorge pour finalement le libérer de son emprise diabolique.

« -Et moi, j'y suis pas, dans ce rêve ?demanda-t-elle, finalement.

-Nan. Désolée.

-Ah bon. »

Puis, elle se rendit au-dehors, afin d'admirer le temps, tout en jouant avec une de ses cartes. _Poussière_, songea-t-elle. _Un dur combat. La question est :va-t-on se rétamer la face ?_Elle tira la carte du dessus de son paquet. Mort. _Mais la carte est à l'envers…_Elle vit Akira rejoindre le groupe et soupira calmement. _C'est amusant, au début, mais là, je commence à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me débrouiller…une gaffe volontaire, ça ne serait pas trop mal…_Un bruit de pas de course attira son regard vers le temple et une étrange impression s'empara d'elle. Elle vit Konzen Dôji accourir, accompagné de Goku, vers l'auberge, au moment où tout le groupe la rejoignait.

« -Vite !Ils sont là !déclara le moine, affolé.

-Les démons ?questionna Shinigami.

-Plus d'un millier.

-C'est tout ?commenta Kyo. Pas de quoi paniquer !

-Parle pour toi !répliqua Yuya en chargeant son arme.

-Tu devrais prendre le deuxième, pour rigoler !plaisanta la jeune femme aux yeux rouges.

-T'as raison. Si il y en a un pour me piquer celle-là, j'utiliserai l'autre pour me défendre. Les balles en argent marchent aussi sur celui-là.

-Vous les avez vu ?demanda Yukimura à Konzen.

-Oui. Ils avancent en masse dans la direction du temple, à quelques kilomètres à l'Est. Leur chef, le Grand Maître Astaroth, se trouve en compagnie de votre Ex-Roi Rouge, en arrière de la troupe, tous deux montés sur des chevaux plus grands et plus puissants que la moyenne. Il y a cinq généraux démoniaques répartis sur tout le groupe. J'ai reconnu Sytry, Bélial, Byleth, Lilith et Asmodée.

-''Reconnu'' ?

-Il existe des livres illustrés présentant la plupart des démons qui sont déjà apparus dans ce monde. Nous les étudions attentivement. Nous savons ainsi qu'Astaroth est un grand duc très puissants aux enfer dont la spécialité est de favoriser les ententes entre mauvais seigneur.

-Et les autres ?

-Bélial est l'un des pires démons du vice, il déchaîne les passions dangereuses et son apparence est séduisante. Sytry est encore plus attirant, lorsqu'il prend forme humaine, mais il s'amuse à tourner les femmes en ridicule et à révéler leurs secrets. Asmodée est spécialiste de la discorde, du doute. Pour l'affronter, mieux vaut avoir confiance en soi. Lilith est une princesse succube, la plus puissante, en fait, et elle prend l'apparence des femmes, principalement. Enfin, Byleth est le plus enragé de tous, il représente la force bestiale et se complaît dans le sang.

-Oh…un adversaire pour Bonten, ça !commenta Luciole, le nez en l'air.

-C'est le cas d'le dire, blondin !♥s'exclama alors Shinigami, soudain pleine d'entrain. Allez, les filles !'faut qu'on zigouille cette armée démoniaque !♥

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Kyo calmement, on fonce dans le tas et on tue leurs chefs, en plus de ceux qui voudront nous barrer le chemin.

-Minute, frangin !'faut d'abord déterminer qui s'occupe de quoi !Y sont quand même un bon millier et les pouvoirs de notre Shaytan national ont sûrement grandi depuis qu'il est en contact avec les démons !Huhuhu…

-T'as une idée de plan ?

-Ptet bien…il me faudrait la composition et les positions exactes des démons…et de la poudre, aussi. »

Konzen attrapa alors une branche au sol et se mit à dessiner sur le sol un cercle où il inscrivit un pentacle maléfique (c'est-à-dire, la pointe vers le bas). A chacune de ses branches, il inscrivit le nom d'un général démoniaque :Lilith en bas, Byleth en bas à gauche, Sytry au-dessus, Bélial en bas droite et Asmodée au-dessus. Au centre, il écrivit Astaroth et les initiales de l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

« -Voici. Les généraux situés sur la périphérie extérieure permettent une certaine homogénéité dans le groupe, permettant ainsi de protéger leur maître suprême. »

Shinigami parut réfléchir un instant, tout en observant le schéma.

« -Ok. Kyo et moi, on fonce dans le tas et on s'amène au centre pour leur botter les fesses. Pendant ce temps, vous formerez cinq groupes qui iront affronter les généraux démoniaques. Ils sont de forces égales donc il faut utiliser vos aptitudes naturelles. Les shiseiten et Tokito s'occuperont de Lilith et de Byleth en premier puisque ce sont les plus proches, comme ça, ça nous ouvrira le passage. Pendant ce temps, il faudra lancer des petits sacs de poudre noire enflammée sur le groupe démoniaque pour casser son organisation et les faire paniquer. Kyoshiro, Sakuya et Yuya iront du côté de Bélial, puisque vous êtes les plus vertueux d'entre nous. Shinrei et Yumi iront voir Sytry et Luciole viendra avec vous une fois Byleth vaincu. Enfin, Yukimura, Tigre et Sasuke s'occuperont d'Asmodée après avoir accompagné le groupe Bélial. Et tout ça en balançant les sacs sur le bataillon. Okuni, tu passera d'un point à l'autre du pentagramme pour vérifier que tout se passe à peu près bien. Des questions ?

-Pourrai-je vous accompagner ?demanda Tenpoo. Mes pouvoirs télékinétiques pourront vous servir.

-Si vous vous sentez assez solides, vous pouvez mais vous devrez faire attention à vos fesses.

-D'accord.

-Je viens aussi !décida Goku. J'irai avec Yumi !♥

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je dois attendre la Trinité, avertit Konzen, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner. Kenren restera avec moi également mais dès que nous aurons une réponse, nous viendrons vous aider.

-Entendu. Allons nous préparer, à présent. Nous avons besoin de toutes nos ressources !Ne tardez pas ! »

Puis, chacun retourna dans l'auberge afin de prendre ses armes et/ou de changer de vêtements ou encore, de boire/manger une dernière fois avant la bataille finale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient devant l'auberge, hormis Konzen qui devait attendre la Trinité au temple. Le groupe se mit en route, silencieusement. Ils se devaient de faire le moins de bruits possible pour éviter que l'ennemi ne les repère mais chacun savait également que ce combat risquait d'être leur dernier. Ce fut Yumi qui fut chargée de s'occuper de la poudre, du fait de sa maîtrise particulière du feu et également parce que Luciole aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour pouvoir se battre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une colline particulièrement haute, entourée d'épais buissons. Akira fut l'un des premiers à les franchir, désireux de vérifier la sécurité des lieux. A mi-chemin du sommet, cependant, il s'arrêta et fit un signe discret aux autres afin qu'ils restent cachés. Quelques secondes passèrent et une voix suave se fit entendre, dans les airs :

« -Oh !Le joli petit samouraï ! »

Une superbe jeune femme ailée, aux longs cheveux noirs flottant élégamment dans le vent et totalement dévêtue flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Elle descendit à sa hauteur pour l'observer de plus près…c'est-à-dire, littéralement collée à lui.

« -Mais c'est qu'il est mignon !On en mangerait !♥ »

Elle étira ses lèvres en un large sourire carnassier qui révéla ses canines extrêmement développées.

« -C'est une succube, expliqua Shinigami en l'observant depuis les buissons, un démon femelle de type nymphomane libérant des phéromones afin de maîtriser sa proie.

-Autrement dit, elle va en profiter pour lui faire des choses puis le bouffer tout cru, c'est ça ?demanda Tigre, fasciné par la beauté de la créature.

-En effet.

-Venez, les gars !Allons protéger la virginité d'Akira !♥ s'exclama joyeusement Yukimura en prenant le pommeau de son katana.

-Quelle virginité ?♥ fit une voix tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent. »

A peine deux secondes et la tête de la succube vola à quelques mètres de son corps alors en train de s'effondrer. Tokito apparut juste à côté, rangeant Nefer dans son fourreau.

« -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi leur cible ?soupira-t-elle, faussement ennuyée.

-Il faut croire que j'ai un charme fou !répondit Akira en la regardant, la main sous le menton, un air suffisant scotché sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui est le plus attirant chez toi ♥, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton équivoque. »

Les autres venaient de sortir des buissons et chacun avait entendu les dernières paroles échangées, que certains mirent du temps à comprendre. Enfin, au bout d'intenses réflexions ardues, Tigre s'exclama :

« -Argh !!Mais…mais…mais…

-On dirait bien qu'ils sont ensembles, fit remarquer Luciole, dubitatif.

-Akira !Tu m'as menti !acheva le lancier, à bout de nerfs.

-Je m'en doutais, ajouta Shinigami, avec un sourire en coin.

-Il est des nôôôtreuh !chanta joyeusement Yukimura.

-Bienvenue au club, Tokito, énonça platement Yumi en serrant la main à la jeune fille.

-Fermez-la, vous allez attirer les démons !s'écria Akira, rouge comme une pivoine alors que son amante explosait de rire devant sa déconfiture.

-Pfff…de toutes façons, je le savais, annonça Akari, innocemment. C'est Tokito elle-même qui me l'a dit en échange d'un soin, hier.

-QUOI ???!!s'écrièrent en même temps Tigre et Akira. »

Puis, le plus jeune des shiseiten se tourna vers la plus jeune des anciens taishiros, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« -SHINE !!!! »

Il la poursuivit jusqu'en haut de la colline, tandis que le lancier désespérait :

« -Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, Akari ? »

Un net changement dans l'attitude du nouveau couple attira son attention et il se décida à les rejoindre, en compagnie du reste du groupe. Une fois au sommet de la colline, tous purent constater avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, et/ou beaucoup d'excitation, l'armée démoniaque s'avançant d'un mouvement uniforme dans la petite vallée qui s'offrait à elle, dévastant joyeusement toute forme de végétation et/ou animale, dont se nourrissaient certains démons plus ou moins gloutons. Ils purent apercevoir effectivement des créatures à l'apparence moins bestiale aux cinq coins du groupe –autant qu'on pouvait dire que cette masse informe avec de quelconques coins- et, au centre, ce cher Ex-Roi Rouge en compagnie d'un étrange personnage, à l'apparence humaine, certes, mais avec deux petites cornes de part et d'autre du front, habillé à la manière bourgeoise occidentale. Tous deux montaient d'immenses chevaux ailés au pelage pourpre sombre. Il leur semblait à tous qu'ils crachaient une sorte de fumée noire, comme une cheminée en perpétuelle activité. Les autres Grands Maîtres chevauchaient également pour la plupart des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues et, durant quelques dixièmes de secondes, ils se demandèrent franchement si ils avaient une chance. Finalement, Kyo parla, et sa voix grave, ténébreuse, sortant des abîmes encore plus profondes que les enfers –son cœur- les ramena à la raison, balayant toute forme de peur, rallumant la flamme qui les animait en tant que samouraïs, ninjas, guerriers.

Yumi se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller mais, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, elle se dit que cette contemplation risquait de leur couper les jambes.

« -Allons-y. »

Kyo. Il n'y avait que lui pour motiver à ce point un groupe entier devant une armée de quelques milliers de démons sanguinaires. Rien à redire. Pendant que chacun préparait son arme, elle se contenta d'allumer la première bombe qu'elle lança ensuite insouciamment sur les monstres les plus proches, en contrebas. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient en partie cachés par des arbres et qu'ils masquaient leur aura. De plus, la colline était suffisamment haute pour que leurs ennemis n'aient pas l'idée de regarder le ciel. Enfin, une dizaine de créatures fut tout bonnement et simplement réduit en miette tandis que tout ce qui se trouvait autour dans un rayon de dix mètres fut balayé.

« -Joli !commenta Shinigami avant de plonger littéralement dans la masse grouillante et paniquée. »

Ce fut ensuite dans un pur mélange de cris et de techniques en tout genre que les combattants s'élancèrent dans la bataille. La bombe de Yumi avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour permettre à la troupe de se disperser comme il avait été prévu initialement et, en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, chaque groupe, ainsi défini, avait rejoint la position qui leur avait été assignée, non sans massacrer au passage les quelques monstres qui leur barraient la route, ''quelques'' étant évidemment dépendant du point de vue de chaque guerrier.

« - :!ù !;$ !$ !!!Ils sont trop nombreux !s'écria Yuya, faisant chanter son révolver.

-Mais non !répliqua Tigre Rouge qui tardait à décrocher de la belle chasseuse de primes. A peine quelques milliers ! »

Ainsi, la bataille débuta, avec son lot de morts subites, de blessures graves et légères. Cependant, il semblerait que la Force avait choisi son camp. Déjà, des dizaines de démons avaient disparu dans des gerbes de flammes, d'eau, de feu, de fer et de sang, tandis que nos fringants héros bataillaient joyeusement, ne comptant que peu d'égratignures. On les aurait dit invincibles.

_Here we are_

_Born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong_

_Fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers  
_

Les shiseiten avaient déjà atteint leur cible, à savoir, Byleth, le démon brutal. Il avait l'apparence musclée d'un humanoïde vêtu d'une sorte de pagne en peau de léopard et portait une coiffe bleue et dorée, surmontée d'un serpent cobra, d'où sortait deux immenses cornes ondulant au-dessus de sa tête, à la manière d'un buffle. Effectivement, il ne semblait pas faire dans la dentelle et Bontenmaru releva le défi. La lutte s'engagea, alors que ses compères et Tokito fauchaient, brûlaient, glaçaient, momifiait les monstres environnant. Enchaînant les enchaînements fulgurants, Bontenmaru comprit ce qu'était réellement un démon et se demanda sérieusement l'espace d'un instant s'ils allaient vraiment s'en sortir. Puis, il se souvint d'une phrase que Kyo lui avait dit une fois, en parlant d'Akira :le désespoir est ce qui tue les gens. C'est en y renonçant que les forts survivent. Évidemment. Il se devait de tenir jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour rendre hommage à son petit protégé.

_And here we are_

_We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong_

_Fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of your world  
_

Tokito ne réfléchissait pas. Tokito ne réfléchissait plus. Tout était dans l'instant présent. Elle fauchait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, écoutant les murmures de ses épées, audibles seulement à son esprit. Inexorablement, elle se rapprochait du devant de l'armée, comme si son destin déjà scellé l'attendait à cet endroit. Un pressentiment la prit soudain et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme rousse, ailée, avec des yeux verts ainsi que des pupilles en fentes, équipée légèrement d'une armure protégeant uniquement son buste, ses avant-bras et ses tibias, ornée de piques diverses et variées sortant du bout de ses seins, de ses genoux et de ses épaules, un fouet à lames dans une main et un couteau de boucher dans l'autre. Lilith. Tokito avait déjà combattu une succube et savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Elle décida ainsi de s'en occuper seule et s'élança vers elle, les katanas levés. La démone savait pertinemment quel était son prochain adversaire et riposta avec force. Ce fut ainsi qu'un combat encore plus féroce qu'avec Larissa s'engagea.

_I am immortal_

_I have inside me blood of kings  
I have no rival_

_No man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of your world  
_

Shinigami s'efforçait de tailler un passage à peu près valable au-devant d'elle mais il semblait que son frère avait gagné en puissance et son mizuchi était largement plus efficace que précédemment, ce qui faisait que dès qu'il avait lancé son premier coup de sabre, il s'était taillé un chemin classe, tapissé de cadavres, certes mais les démons n'osaient plus l'approcher et se rabattaient sur leurs compagnons. D'après les informations de Konzen, tous les démons présents dans leur monde seraient définitivement détruits si les Généraux Démoniaques et leurs chefs mouraient. Donc, pour sauver leurs compagnons, Kyo et Shinigami se devaient de tuer Astaroth et, bien sûr, l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Cependant, il leur fallait également attendre l'arrivée de Konzen et de Kenren avec le Poignard Sacré afin de sauver Yuya et Sakuya. Shinigami redoubla d'ardeur à la tâche à cette pensée avant de rejoindre son frère qui se retrouvais à présent devant leurs principaux ennemis.

_Born to be kings_

_Princes of the universe  
Fighting and free_

_Got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand  
We were born to be princes of the universe  
No man could understand_

_My power is in my own hand  
_

En apercevant ses adversaires, L'Ex-Roi Rouge sourit. Il s'était changé pour l'occasion et arborait une tenue sombre ainsi que les vrais yeux rouges et avait abandonné son chapeau. Il s'adressa alors à son allié démoniaque et lui proposa de s'occuper de la femme tandis que lui combattrait le plus puissant afin de prouver sa bonne foi et conclure, ainsi, un marcher prévu depuis longtemps déjà. Astaroth n'était pas aussi classe que l'Ex-Roi Rouge mais n'était pas en reste. Étant d'apparence humaine, il montrait sa fonction d'ambassadeur démoniaque en étant habillé d'une longue toge pourpre, ceinturée d'un immense ruban noir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux, au diapason de ses origines démoniaques, étaient rouges et seules les cornes de bélier qui ornaient sa tête démontraient son appartenance à ses origines. Il ne daignèrent pas descendre de cheval jusqu'à ce que les deux animaux se retrouvent effondrés à terre, couverts de sang. C'était à croire que Shinigami était passée maître dans l'art de massacrer les chevaux en un seul coup. Après quoi, Kyo et elle se jetèrent à corps perdu dans un combat féroce contre leur adversaire respectif.

_Ooh Ooh Ooh People talk about you  
People say you've had your day  
I'm a man that will go far  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars  
With my sword and head held high  
Got to pass the test first time - yeah  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day  
But I can prove you wrong cos' I'm right first time  
_

Chaque combat faisait rage. Les adversaires redoublaient de férocité à chaque feinte, à chaque coup, à chaque blessure. Bontenmaru était passé en mode ''bête féroce'' depuis longtemps déjà et commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Toutefois, son adversaire également avait du mal à se tenir encore debout, ce qui permit au shiseiten de ne pas perdre courage. Yumi ne cherchait pas à réfléchir. Elle enchaînait les mouvements aussi facilement qu'un nuage suit le vent, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les nombreuses attaques dont elle était la cible. Cependant, Sytry s'était aperçu de sa présence et, voyant que cette faible humaine décimé une partie de ses troupes, il décida de lui donner une bonne leçon. Ce fut ainsi qu'il prit l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme androgyne, irrésistible et qu'il vint vers elle. C'était pourtant sans compter l'inconscience visible de la jeune fille qui ne fit pas plus attention à lui et qui, le prenant pour un vulgaire ennemi, laissa une de ses bolasses enflammées frapper dans sa direction. Il se baissa afin d'éviter l'arme, tout en se demandant ce que c'était que cette fille qui ne tombait pas sous son charme à lui et qui préférait un mou du bulbe sans aucun intérêt. Luciole fut vengé de ces pensées insultantes par Shinrei qui, une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il pouvait créer de l'eau bénite, en profita pour lui envoyer des dragons d'eau dans son corps afin de le déchiqueter de l'intérieur, ce qui ne manqua pas, et, ainsi, lui permit de l'exécuter en bonne et due forme d'un coup de sabre ''danse de l'eau'' bien senti.

_Here we are_

_Born to be kings_

_We're the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong_

_Born to be kings  
Princes of the universe_

_Fighting and free  
Got the world in my hands_

_I'm here for your love  
And I'll make my stand  
We were born to be princes of the universe_

La tête de Bélial, bel humanoïde à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noirs, vola à quelques mètres de son corps, alors que Kyoshiro finissait son mouvement pour se retourner. Le cadavre s'effondra à terre. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et rejoignit ses protégées, alors occupées à se défendre, dos à dos. Sakuya avait dégainé le petit sabre que Shinigami lui avait donné et celui-ci avait pris possession de son corps afin de la défendre, ce qui s'avérait plutôt efficace à ce moment-là. Quant à Yuya, elle se déchaînait en vidant son pistolet sur tous les démons apparaissant dans son viseur et rechargeait le barillet dès qu'il était vide à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle risqua alors un regard en direction du centre dans la bataille, pris d'un doute énorme, et aperçut alors une étrange lueur. Elle se mit alors à courir dans cette direction.

« -Yuya !Reviens !cria Kyoshiro.

-C'est Kyo !Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! »

Effectivement, il lui semblait que le dernier des Mibu, ainsi que sa sœur, avaient perdu le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et commençaient à tout saccager sans aucune distinction.

Pendant ce temps, Bontenmaru avait enfin fini son adversaire et l'avait achevé à coup de divers coups de boules et de kosoga enchaînés. Grâce à toute l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasiné à force de momifier les démons, Akari avait un surplus d'énergie et put soigner quelques blessures profondes du shiseiten, toujours en échange d'un secret, bien que le moment ne s'y portait guère. Tandis que Luciole retrouvait son frère et sa bien aimée, ils rejoignirent tous deux Akira qui surveillait, tout en se battant, l'évolution du combat Lilith vs Tokito. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs en mauvaise posture. Il semblait qu'elle était en train de perdre toute son énergie à combattre l'un des démons les plus puissants de la bataille. Elle était égratignée de partout et avait activé son pouvoir latent, faisant du même coup pousser ses cheveux, tandis que son adversaire ne présentait pas la moindre faiblesse dans ses assauts. La succube l'envoya alors au tapis, lui faisant mordre la poussière du même coup. Les trois shiseiten abattirent les démons qui allaient se jeter sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci, essoufflée, releva la tête vers eux, apercevant leur manœuvre, puis, elle sembla reprendre du courage. Une aura familière empoigna soudain les créatures présentes autour des lieux tandis que l'ex-taishiro se relevait. Elle se retourna vers son ennemie tandis que les shiseiten comprenait la situation.

« -Des yeux rouges ? »

Effectivement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soie qu'une poupée de combat, Tokito put faire bouillir son sang de Mibu afin de réveiller ses pouvoirs héréditaires. Il lui vint ainsi une puissance incomparable à la Tokito d'avant, ce qui lui permit de se jeter sur son adversaire avec une vitesse fulgurante et une vitesse inouïe, ce qui surprit tout le monde. La lutte qui s'engagea alors redoubla de violence et de cruauté, mêlant morsures, griffures, allant de la simple gifle à la lacération littérale du buste.

La mort de Sytry ne décourageait pas ses serviteurs. Au contraire, leur férocité avait augmenté considérablement et Yumi commençait sérieusement à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Son amant non plus, n'en menait pas large. Sa puissance attirait irrésistiblement une bonne partie des serviteurs de Byleth, qui n'étaient pas en reste après la mort de leur maître. Shinrei tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider mais c'était peine perdue, il y en avait de plus en plus. Soudain, Yumi eut un vertige et chancela dangereusement. Le cœur du shiseiten loupa un battement puis, n'hésitant plus, une flamme géante entoura le corps de Yumi, alors que des arabesques ensanglantées se dessinaient sur son corps. Shinrei s'en aperçut à temps et, fauchant les démons qui entouraient son frère, arriva juste pour le voir tomber dans ses bras, à demi inconscient et ensanglanté de partout. Il comprit alors qu'il allait mourir.

« -LUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla le maître de l'eau. »

Ce à quoi le concerné répondit dans un faible murmure :

« -Tiens ?C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par ce nom. Je suis content. »

Shinrei ne retenait pas sa peine et pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que ses dragons d'eau et le feu de Yumi détruisaient les démons environnants.

« -Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?demanda alors le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. »

Luciole sourit en guise de réponse.

Lilith n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être battue avec autant de passion et de difficulté. Elle qui pensait que cette histoire ne serait qu'une petite mission un tantinet ennuyeuse, elle s'était trompée. Cette gamine était réellement puissante. Bien plus encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. A tel point que, lorsque la jeune fille la tua en arrachant son cœur, elle ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. Bontenmaru lâcha un cri de joie en voyant le corps de la succube tomber à terre, sans vie.

« -Tokito a gagné !!! »

Akari soupira tandis qu'elle achevait les derniers démons du coin et qu'Akira s'élançait vers son amante. Celle-ci semblait réellement essoufflée et peinait à tenir debout. Il allait poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule quand, soudain, Tokito s'effondra à genoux en toussant violemment. Il remarqua alors qu'elle crachait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Tellement qu'il se demanda si c'était dû entièrement à une hémorragie interne. Akari les rejoignit et tendit son bâton vers elle mais elle la repoussa.

« -Non. Il faut attendre Konzen. On doit savoir si la pierre est vraiment efficace. »

Akira fit signe à Akari qu se résigna.

« -Si tu attends trop, je te force à te soigner !dit cette dernière. »

Le shiseiten serra ensuite son amante dans ses bras.

Yuya courait toujours en direction du combat central lorsqu'une main habile l'attrapa par le col du kimono. Elle se retourna alors vivement mais c'était Kenren qui se tenait devant elle. Et il avait le Poignard Sacré. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant son signe positif.

Shinigami avait enfin réussi à tuer Astaroth, grâce à sa forme démoniaque mais avait réussi également à revenir à elle-même lorsqu'elle avait ressenti la peine de Shinrei. Cependant, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour maîtriser son frère qui, lui,ne voulait pas revenir à la raison. Toutefois, cette situation était à leur avantage car il avait pris l'Ex-Roi Rouge pour cible et celui-ci arrivait de moins en moins à le contrer. Enfin, Kyo le frappa de son sabre, lui assénant ainsi le dernier coup, lacérant sa cage thoracique. Le dernier démon s'effondra alors mais se mit à ricaner.

« -Si je meurs, Sakuya et Yuya aussi !

-Arrête de rêver !dit alors une voix. »

Il tourna la tête en direction de Yuya, Kenren, Tigre rouge, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kyoshiro et Sakuya. La marque rouge avait disparu des poitrines des jeunes filles et le Gardien du Poignard Sacré lui montra son arme.

« -Nous avons coupé les liens. Votre cœur est retourné en vous. Vous allez mourir ♥.

-Je vais mourir, soit. Mais vous n'allez pas tarder à me rejoindre !!! »

En effet, Kyo n'avait pas recouvré la raison et son aura monstrueuse dévasta les lieux, achevant du même coup l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Yuya se releva alors, déterminée. Durant ces derniers jours, elle avait réalisé bien des choses et même, cette nuit, elle avait avoué ses sentiments…tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Elle se mit alors à courir dans la direction du samouraï aux yeux entièrement rouges et s'accrocha à son bras pour l'empêcher de frapper ce qui se trouvait autour de lui en criant. Mais le guerrier la repoussa avec rage et elle alla s'écraser contre un rocher. Cependant, ceci ne la fit pas abandonner et elle tenta de se relever. Kyo la rejoignit, s'apprêtant à la frapper à nouveau. Mais son sabre qui voulait la frapper s'enfonça dans son propre bras. Yuya comprit que rien n'était perdu et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. _Kyo !Reviens !_

« -Quelle belle entrée en la matière !♥ironisa Shinigami, sentant son frère revenir.

-Yuyaaaaaaa !pleurnicha Tigre Rouge.

-Ah !Zut !C'est Planche à Pain qui a gagné !soupira Okuni qui venait de débarquer en s'apercevant que les démons avaient tous disparu. »

Enfin, la chasseuse de primes desserra son étreinte et ouvrit les yeux sur un Kyo tout à fait normal, bien que blessé de partout.

« -Pfff…toi et ta voix chiante !ricana-t-il.

-HEY !!!Je m'inquiète pour toi et toi, tu…

-Merci.

-Hein ?

-Si j'ai pu revenir, c'est parce que j'ai entendu ta voix. »

Il sourit…puis fut écrasé au sol par une Shinigami en pleine forme.

« -Anikiiiiiiii !!!!!!Tu nous as fait peur, grand bêta !♥ »

Tous ressentirent alors une aura inconnue et puissante. Ils se rendirent ensuite vers l'avant du champ de bataille où ne subsistaient que les cadavres de nombreux démons ainsi que leurs compagnons qui se soignaient tant bien que mal et qui leur expliquèrent chacun leur situation. Tokito était à un stade avancé de la maladie de la mort et Luciole commençait également à en ressentir les effets. D'étranges personnes apparurent soudain au pied de la colline, accompagnées de Konzen Dôji. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés attachés en une immense couette, vêtue d'une robe semi transparente qui laissait entrevoir son opulente poitrine, et ceinturée d'un anneau d'or. Elle était suivie de près par ce qui semblait être son serviteur, une sorte de quinquagénaire vêtu étrangement.

« -Vraiment !Quelle débâcle !soupira l'apparition.

-Qui êtes-vous ?questionna Shinigami.

-Hé !Fais attention à ce que tu dis !répliqua alors le vieil homme. Cette auguste déité est l'un des cinq grands bodhisattva qui gouvernent le Royaume Céleste !Le symbole de l'affection et de la compassion !Le Grand boddhisattva Kanzeon Bosatsu ! »

Silence.

« -Gné ?La Kwannon ?Ça ?s'étonna Shinigami.

-On dirait plutôt le symbole de l'autosatisfaction et de l'obscénité, fit remarquer Tenpoo.

-Vous avez du culot, de dire ça devant moi !s'exclama la déesse. »

Un gémissement provenant des blessés attira alors son attention.

« -C'est pas tout ça mais…c'est eux, le problème ?demanda-t-elle alors en désignant Luciole et Tokito, à demi inconscients.

-Nous avons besoin de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû pour…commença Akari.

-Je sais, je sais, répliqua Kanzeon. Seulement, vous avez besoin d'une personne capable de maîtriser ce genre d'objet magique pour l'utiliser sans risques. De plus, je vous laisse seulement la possibilité de vous en servir uniquement pour sauver votre clan de la maladie de la mort. En contrepartie, vous devrez abandonner l'idée d'influencer le destin. Compris ? »

Les personnes concernées et accessoirement en état, hochèrent la tête en signe d'obéissance. Cependant, il restait un détail à régler, observé intelligemment par Yukimura.

« -Nous ne connaissons malheureusement pas de personne ayant les pouvoirs nécessaires pour…

-Ben si !l'interrompit Goku, fraîchement débarqué d'une petite séance de tire joue avec sa copine. Yumi, elle sait le faire !♥ »

La jeune fille en question s'aperçut alors de l'état de son amant et une profonde tristesse s'empara de son doux visage. Konzen s'avança alors, transportant une sorte de coffret surmonté de dragons tournés vers le ciel et tenant entre leurs pattes des rubis mystérieux. Yumi s'avança vers lui à son tour et ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. Tous purent ainsi découvrir un étrange diamant écarlate encastré dans une sorte de pierre en granit apparent. La jeune fille la prit en main prudemment, utilisant la main droite. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Luciole qui crachait inconsciemment du sang. Elle tendit la pierre vers lui, se concentra un instant puis une lueur l'enveloppa pour venir frapper lentement le corps agonisant, pour ensuite s'éteindre lentement. Il sembla alors à Shinrei que son frère reprenait des couleurs.

« -Je ne peux soigner que les maladies mais pas les blessures, annonça alors Yumi en tournant ses grands yeux tristes vers Akari. »

Un mouvement provenant d'Akira lui fit tourner la tête. Tokito était en train de partir lentement en fine poussière.

« -Elle est en train de mourir !réalisa alors avec effroi Akira, oubliant toute pudeur sentimentale. »

Akari plissa des yeux, empêchant de justesse quelques larmes de couler, puis elle interpella la jeune rêveuse.

« -Yumi !On y va ensemble !

-D'accord. »

Elles se concentrèrent en même temps sur le corps de la fille de Fubuki. Yumi termina l'opération au bout de quelques instants mais Akari eut du mal à soigner la blessée. Finalement, le déclin s'interrompit et Tokito reprit une consistance normale. Elle était entièrement guérie. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, apercevant le visage mortifié d'inquiétude d'Akira. Puis, dans un moment intense de suspens, le jeune homme se pencha vers son visage et s'ensuivit alors le plus langoureux baiser qu'ils aient jamais vu. Yumi renifla discrètement tandis qu'Akari était beaucoup moins discrète, avec son mouchoir à la main.

« -Tiens. C'est une bonne idée, dit la jeune fille. »

Elle se tourna vers son amant et le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il semblait scruter son frère, toujours penché au-dessus de lui.

« -Yumi ? »

Enfin, sans que personne ni quoique ce soit qui puisse prévoir cela, Luciole attrapa la nuque de Shinrei pour lui rouler le patin du siècle.

« -Ah ben ça !s'exclama Kenren.

-C'est mignon !♥enchaîna Yukimura, enthousiaste.

-Hey !!Moi aussi, je peux faire ça !les interrompit Shinigami, presque vexée. »

Puis, elle attrapa non pas son frère mais Yumi par le col du kimono et, effectivement, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« -Ah…fit Luciole en interrompant le baiser et en comprenant la situation. Désolé. Je m'a trompé. »

Shinrei était tout rouge d'avoir ainsi exploré les amygdales de son frère et fut presque choqué en voyant sa fiancée embrasser une femme. Presque. Il avait compris depuis longtemps les tendances bizarres de sa future femme.

« -Humpf !Béotiens ! »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Kyo, qui venait de s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis un moment, et…s'aperçurent qu'il avait disparu…ainsi que Yuya.

« -Bon, bah, les jeux sont faits, s'exclama Shinigami. Désolée les gars mais, je crois que vous avez perdu.♥ »

Elle tendit alors ses mains ouvertes vers Bontenmaru et Tigre Rouge qui y déposèrent chacun une certaine somme particulièrement élevée.

« -Vous êtes le maillon faible !J'avais raison à propos de Kyo et de Yuya !♥

-Quoi ?Tu as parié que ton propre frère emballerait Yuya ?s'exclama Shinrei.

-Nan !On a juste parié le moment où ils s'éclipseraient pour faire des choses !♥

-... »

¤¤¤

Ptite review, please ?♥La prochaine fois, ce sera l'épilogue !♥


	10. Epilogue

YAHAAAAAA !!!!!!ENFIN, l'épilogue !Bon, en fait, pas grand chose à signaler, c'est la fin, quoi !Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue et aussi ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires :) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic et à l'imaginer, surtout quand je me mettais à délirer. Dommage qu'ont ne fasse pas de ''making-off'', d'ailleurs, je crois que j'en ferai ptet un sur une prochaine fanfic...huhuhu, on verra bien !Surveillez le fanfom de Naruto...Mais avant, la fic, place aux RaR !

Sweet Tsubaki :Contente que toute ces bêtises t'aient pluent !Et, oui, le rêve de Yuya, c'est bien une référence à une fanfic que j'ai luer et que j'ai adorée !!!!(voir plus bas)

Gasp31 :Muahahahahaaaa !!!C'est vrai que quand j'y ai pensé, j'étais morte de rire également. Y a pas longtemps, j'ai pensé à un Akira tout nu avec un poulpe accroché aux fesses oO faut pas chercher...

boulette de riz :(j'adore ce pseudo lol) Vi, en fait, c'est une escuse à tous ceux qui voulaient un KyoxYuya du tonnerre passque j'ai pas eu d'idées pour eux. En fait, les quatre pages qui manquent sont dues à la place laissée pour écrire LA scène entre Kyo et Yuya que j'avais prévue initialement huh

rizahawkeye :Bah, valà l'épilogue !

I wish I was her :Duh, merci à toi d'avoir tout suivi !♥Du grand art, c'est pas un peu exagéré ?¤rougi¤

Sweet Tsubaki :Tricheuse !t'as déjà reviewé !!!♥

Baka-han :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'suis vraiment désolée !!!!!!!!!J'avais prévu de faire la référence dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai pas eu le temps donc j'y ai pas pensé, j"'suis vraiment désolée !Mais tkt, tu vas l'avoir, ton copyright !♥ (oui, allô ?Je voudrais envoyer 30000000000 litres de saké par correspondance...)Oui, cette fanfic est plutôt bien riche en délires bizarres, nés de mon esprit malade, shooté aux nouilles instantanées et au jus de litchi.Pour lulu-sama, je dirais tout simplement que, à la base, je voulais faire un yaoi pis après, cela ne m'a pas paru raisonnable (vise le mot employé oO) mais je voulais quand même faire un hommage aux fannes de yaoi !♥Donc, voilà !Pour Akira, je sais pas mais Tokito a l'air d'apprécier ses prouesses au sport de chambre. Duh. Il est bien possible qu'il ait des antécédents démoniaques, voire des pulsions d'incube !Huhuhuhu...(-mais où ça, un cube ?-Pas un cube, un incube !-Un nain cube ?...)

Bien, ceci étant fait, je tiens particulièrement à préciser que le rêve que Yuya raconte à Akari dans le chapitre précédent est une GROSSE référence à la super fic trop géniale de la mort qui tue la vie mégadeath ''En scène'' de Baka-han. Vraiment trop géniale !♥♥♥♥

D'autres fics qui sont bien aussi :(voire plus que bien)The Omen, la malédiction (I wish I was her), Nouveau combat (Sweet tsubaki), Insoluble Love ('me souviens plus de l'auteur!)

Valà !A la prochaine !!!♥♥Et bonne lecture !♥♥

¤¤¤

Épilogue

« -Mais…euh…au fait, comment ça se fait que Yumi ait pu utiliser le pouvoir de Keikoku ?demanda Shinrei, perplexe. »

Shinigami parut réfléchir un instant…

« -Il est vrai que normalement, seule une personne possédant une partie de son sang peut utiliser ce pouvoir, répondit-elle. »

…puis, son regard s'éclaira.

« -Ah !Sang bon sûr bien c'est mais !!!

-Explique-toi…

-En fait, tu vas être tonton, Shin-chan ! »

…

Silence.

…

« -KOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?????? »

Le maître de l'eau tomba ensuite dans les pommes.

¤¤¤

Effectivement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Huh. Shinrei et Shinigami ont mené à bien leurs projets :ils se sont mariés puis ont reconstruit le clan. Théoriquement, la jeune femme le dirige mais, en pratique, elle préfère se référer aux habitants. Luciole et Yumi ont eu des enfants et comptent former les plus grands guerriers protecteurs de chenilles et de vers de terre. Akari est restée au clan et s'occupe d'éradiquer les dernières traces de la Maladie de la Mort. Akira et Tokito, quant à eux, sont partis en voyage et n'ont pas du tout envie de fonder une famille. Imaginez ce qu'il adviendrait si jamais ils engendraient des enfants. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils auraient entrepris de traverser l'Himalaya à pieds.

Yukimura continue son projet de renverser le pouvoir, aidé de ses dix guerriers, ainsi que d'Okuni et Bontenmaru. Sasuke a grandi et son gâteux de patron affirme que c'est un vrai bourreau des cœurs. ♥

Kyoshiro et Sakuya se sont installés près d'Edo et mènent une vie paisible, bien méritée.

Tigre Rouge est retourné à ses obligations et se prépare à bien gouvernée. Mahiro le soutient dans son ''éducation''. Selon Akari, le futur shogun aurait trouvé un remède à son désespoir concernant son amour pour Yuya en la personne de la charmante ninja.

Concernant la jolie blonde, et bien…elle a recommencé son travail de chasseuse de primes et ses tentatives de capture s'élèvent à cent pour cent. En même temps, il faut savoir que Kyo reste avec elle. Entre une pipe et un bon saké, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de se taper dessus, ou plutôt, Yuya trouve le moyen de crier sur Kyo. Mais le démon aux yeux rouges a plus d'un tour dans son sac et sait se faire pardonner comme il se doit. ♥


End file.
